


Hunter and Hunter

by CharlieHiggins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cayde-6 - Freeform, Cayde-6 x OC, Comfort, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Near Death, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHiggins/pseuds/CharlieHiggins
Summary: Cayde-6 has had his eye on another Hunter, Ashlynn Grace Toriel, for years. Unfortunately for him, opportunity strikes in the most awful of ways. Still, anything to spend some time with her, right?





	1. Back Home Again

Ashlynn Grace Toriel hadn't seen the Tower in six months. She'd volunteered for a six month scouting mission to Nessus to study the Vex movements, and after finishing the intense research, she was somewhat relieved to be able to come home. Even though she knew that nobody was waiting for her anymore.

Well, except two people.

Ikora Rey walked into the Hall of Guardians that morning and found Cayde-6 asleep at his terminal, clearly avoiding doing his paperwork that he hated so much. But she knew it had to be done, so she shoved him awake.

"Cayde, get up." She sighed, shifting his arm off of the terminal. She watched as he flopped onto the floor, bolting up as soon as he hit the floor.

"Woah I'm up! What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why were you asleep?"

"Oh. Didn't get much sleep last night. Bad coupling again."

Ikora nodded sadly, and dropped the conversation. Unlike Zavala, she understood Cayde better, and was willing to let things go if they needed to be. She knew the coupling gave him fits at night, but nothing could be done to fix it as of yet.

"Ah crap. Forgot. The Nessus expedition is coming back today. I'd better go see what they found." Cayde yawned, stretching as he got up off of the floor and dashed to the hangar as fast as he could, where Amanda Holliday was waiting with a smirk on her face.

"Waiting for that expedition Cayde?" She asked as the Exo skidded to a halt.

Cayde panted, giving Holliday a thumbs up. "How'd you know?"

"Guessing you only just realised they're due back. That and you sound like you ran a marathon. Checked your calendar for the first time in years did ya?"

"Ah shut it Amanda. Three of my finest out there finally bringing in some hopefully decent intel. I can't remember their names except that Ashlynn girl."

"The volunteer? The one who's like, pretty short, longish brown hair and brown eyes? Pretty lookin'?"

"Yeah. Still no clue why she volunteered."

"I might have an idea, but it's her place to say it, not mine."

"Aw c'mon Amanda, I wanna know!"

"Cayde it's her place to say it. I don't wanna share. Besides, we all know you like her."

"What? Me?! No! Never! W-What makes you say that?"

"Because a couple Hunters saw you when she first arrived at the Tower all those years ago. Your jaw dropped and your fly was open."

"Hey c'mon that's not fair. She's... she's different."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Something about her..."

"Seems alluring? Interesting? Hot? All of the above?"

"Off was the word I was gonna use. Nobody volunteers. And when she volunteered for this, she was almost in tears and wouldn't say why."

"Maybe she was having a bad day? Who knows."

Just as Cayde was about to push further for more information, the ships came in, and three Guardians disembarked onto the hangar floor.

Cayde watched Ash carefully, but he noticed something was wrong. She seemed paler, thinner, almost like a ghost. And then he watched as she crossed over to a blonde haired Warlock and his friends, who didn't seem pleased to see her. He watched as they snickered at her whilst she approached them, but she shrugged it off and walked off with them.

"Think I know a reason why she volunteered." Cayde mumbled.

"You do huh? Mind reader now are we?" Holliday chuckled.

"I’ve always seen her lookin’ pretty down. Think some people have been giving her a hard time. I think I know who."

"Cayde you don't have any proof. You'd need solid evidence. Evidence Ash probably won't give you."

Cayde's heart felt heavy knowing that Ash wasn't alright, but he was powerless to do anything about it unless he told her what was happening.

Or so he thought.

A few hours later, Ash came into the Hall of Guardians, exhausted and looking upset.

"Hey Toriel! What you got for me?" Cayde asked, greeting her warmly. She was barely standing up straight, so Cayde gave her his seat and grabbed a spare one to sit opposite her.

"Got my Io report for ya!" She forced a smile, trying to hide her sadness.

"Thought you guys went to Nessus?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm really tired, been a long six months."

"Hey, no worries. You want something to drink?"

Ash hesitated, almost shocked she'd been offered, but then smiled at the offer. "I'm alright but, thanks anyways. Got any missions?"

"You just got back though."

"Yeah I wanna get back out there. Stay busy."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Ash. You don't look too great and you deserve some time off."

"No rest for the weary or the wicked."

Cayde wanted to argue her, stop her leaving or something. But then it struck him. “Then by all means, let me come with you. I hate sitting here all day. Got a cave system on Nessus riddled with Vex and Fallen, wanna help me out?"

"M-Me? Helping you?"

"You sound surprised. Ain't I said you're my favourite before?"

"I mean, possibly. I can't remember."

Cayde's expression turned from confident to worried. He'd spoken to Ash before, plenty of times, but never had she been this uncertain and sad. Almost like a ghost of her former self. She was one of the only few remaining Iron Lords, the other two being the Young Wolf and Lord Saladin. But Cayde doubted it was to do with Saladin giving her orders. He suspected something more.

"You alright Ashlynn?" He asked, leaning a little closer. He could see tears building up around her eyes, but she kept them at bay. She didn't want anybody seeing her weak. But Cayde knew she needed someone. And he was hoping he could be there for her if she'd let him.

Ash didn't reply, but she felt the anxiety in her chest ease at his sincerity and concern for her. She wanted to tell him, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet.

"Yeah. Thanks Cayde." She smiled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Anytime. Now what's say we go get some ramen? Me and you. Long mission tomorrow, might as well fill yourself before we end up eating Vex." Cayde joked.

"Ramen? Sure."

"Sweet! C'mon, let's go."

Cayde was hoping they wouldn't be disturbed during their ramen. Ash looked as if she could use a quiet night, but as he predicted, that wasn't to be. The Warlock he'd seen her with earlier came storming towards them, and he didn't seem happy.

"Ash? What are you doing? I've been trying to call you for hours but Spark wouldn't answer." He demanded, fists clenched.

"I'm getting ramen. Thought I'd eat now since I've got an early start tomorrow." Ash defended, sounding scared.

"I could've made you something. Instead you wanted to come get cheap ramen with your Vanguard?"

"Maybe you should keep it down a little, bud." Cayde warned him, standing up next to Ash.

"She's my roommate sir, I have a right to know where she is."

"And she has a right to her own space."

The Warlock fell silent for a moment as a crowd began to gather, but Ash then spoke up.

"Marshall please, go home. I need some space tonight. When I get back from tomorrow's mission I promise we can just, go get dinner or something." She pleaded.

Marshall scowled, and he grabbed ahold of her wrist before pulling her close.

"Better be more than that." He growled in her ear, and he stormed off before Cayde could do anything. He turned to Ash, and she was clearly shaken.

"You alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"Y-Yeah. That's Marshall. Marshall Crawley. My 'wonderful' roommate and friend." Ash sighed.

"He seems like a douchebag, I'm just saying."

"He is. He's part of the Praxic Order, so he thinks he's really important. Not sure how I ended up liking him but, he made me like him. Convinced me to be roommates. He's just one of many assholes I know now."

"Why don't you just move out?"

"Not that simple. He's... not nice. I'd rather not have to deal with his ugly side again."

"What do you mean ugly?"

"I've said too much already."

"Nonsense. Ashlynn if he's hurting you I wanna know."

"I can't tell you Cayde. And please, just call me Ash. Everybody does unless you're Zavala who insists on calling me Lady Toriel. Iron Lord status and all that crap."

"You don't like it?"

"Not a fan of the trips to Felwinter Peak. Besides, I don't need the status to prove myself. But I guess people respect me more because Lord Saladin thinks I'm worthy. Or so I thought.”

"Oh Ash, you don’t need to be an Iron Lord to prove how awesome you are.”

"Really?"

"Yeah. No girl I know would stick with an asshole Warlock of a roommate and put up with his shit like that. And you didn't submit to him, that takes guts."

"Thanks Cayde."

"Anytime. Now c'mon, let me walk you home. It's pretty late."

Ash was hesitant when Cayde said he'd take her home. She lived with Marshall after all, and if she showed up with Cayde, chances are it'd get ugly. She knew Marshall wanted her, but that was one thing she wasn't going to give him. Marshall was one of many bullies who made her life at the Tower hell, and she wanted to get out of there as much as she could.

"I appreciate it you know." She told him as they drew closer to her apartment in the Barracks.

"Appreciate what?" Cayde asked, hands in his pockets.

"You sticking up for me back there. Not really had anybody do that for a while now."

"Why not? U-Unless you don't wanna say then it's fine."

Ash smiled sadly before heaving a deep sigh. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. It's still fresh in my mind. Only Marshall knows but, that's because he subtly asked and I let slip by accident. He wasn't very sympathetic."

"I think you should leave. Y’know, get another apartment, I can get it sorted for ya.”

"You know I would but I can't."

"Ash I'll kill him if he wants to lay a finger on you. Don't forget that."

"Why? I haven't done anything for you to warrant you feeling you need to help me."

"You don't have to have done anything. I think you're a great person, and I have since we first met all those years ago. So I'm always gonna stick up for you if you need it. That's what friends do."

Ash felt butterflies in her stomach as they slowed to a halt in front of her apartment. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go inside. Marshall was inside. Cayde could see the worry in her eyes.

"If you need somewhere to go, you know where my place is right?" Cayde whispered.

"Yeah. West Tower top floor." Ash nodded.

"Good. I'll go before you head inside but if you need me, just shout."

"I will. Thanks Cayde."

"Anytime. Night Ash."

Thankfully, Marshall was asleep when she got inside, but he was asleep on her bed and sprawled out all over it. With a sigh of disappointment, Ash took off her armour and slept on the couch instead.

The next morning, Marshall was already gone, and he hadn't left a note for her either. Most likely he was still angry at her for being out with Cayde, especially since she didn't say she would be.

"Don't feel guilty Ash. Marshall is an ass anyways!" Spark, her Ghost, reassured her as she nibbled on a biscuit and drank some tea for breakfast. He was desperately trying to get her to help herself, but she wasn't interested. Spark was hoping maybe if she left then he'd listen to her more. Maybe even get with somebody who cared about her.

"I don't. Just can't help but feel a little bad though. I was out with another guy and I didn't tell him. I know he sucks but he is my roommate still." Ash sighed as she drained her tea and cleaned up the mug.

"Doesn't matter who he is. He's an ass and we should definitely leave. Even his Ghost thinks how he treats you is a bad thing. C'mon, will you at least think about it today?"

"During my mission with Cayde that we shouldn't really be going on since he shouldn't be leaving the Tower?"

"Yep. That one. I still think you two should just do something else."

"Aren't you the one who said I shouldn't shut myself off? Do you want me to do that?"

"Not at all. I just don't want either of you getting into trouble. Even though that's his middle name really. Just... be careful. Please. It's clear Cayde cares for you."

"He's my Vanguard, can you imagine the shit I'd get into if we had anything other than a mentor-mentee relationship? I'd be killed."

"No you wouldn't Ash, don't be stupid. Just... please, think about leaving this apartment. Get a new one. And please just, report the bullies. All of them. Doesn't have to be today, but sometime soon."

Ash breathed a deep sigh and shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what she wanted anymore. "Fine. Just, leave me alone about it and then I'll give you an answer."

"I can most certainly do that. Now you wanna gear up? Long couple days ahead of us!"

"Absolutely. I left my armour in my room right?"

"Yep. You really should get a new set."

"What do you mean? This is perfectly fine."

"It's just a little worn now. You should get something more durable."

"Hey c'mon, I'll get a new set when this breaks in two."

Ash had to admit that her armour was old. Her entire loadout was getting old too. She'd made it blue where she could since that was her favourite colour, but it wasn't the best and the modifications could've been better. But Ash always made do with what she had, and she became the best Arcstrider in the Tower because of it.

Ash threw on the bullet scarred chest piece and slashed pants before grabbing her auto rifle, hand cannon and sword. All of which needed an update or a clean. But Ash never had time. Spark had sworn that one day, when they had the Glimmer, he would buy her a whole new set. He was hoping to do it for her birthday, but that was a long time away and he wasn't sure if she'd last that long with her current set.

"Cayde's waiting in the hangar by the way. You ready?" Spark asked once she'd gathered everything into her backpack that she'd need.

Ash hesitated for a second. Was she ready to get herself into trouble? Cause some chaos? Do something she wanted to do?

She most definitely was.

“Yeah. Yeah let's go."

Ash ran down to the hangar as fast as she could go, leaving her out of breath by the time she reached her ship, only to find that it was just Cayde's ship prepared for flight.

"Excited huh?" Cayde chuckled as he unfolded his arms and stood from leaning against a pole.

"Nah. Didn't wanna be late." She panted. "Am I?"

"Not at all. I'm surprised I'm here on time really."

"Can I ask, whys my ship not prepped for flight?"

"Because we're taking mine! No sense taking two ships and wasting fuel ya know? Saving you some glimmer!"

"Oh, right! Well, thanks!"

"Anytime. So how'd it go last night with Mr. Stuck Up?"

"Better than expected. I got in and he was asleep all over my bed for some reason so I slept on the couch."

"Seems a little rough."

"Eh, it's fine."

"She's lying." Spark interrupted. "She got basically no sleep. I don't know how she's still standing."

"Oh c'mon Spark! Not cool. Besides, tea fuels me just fine." Ash sighed.

"You wanna catch a few winks on our way? I've got a bed in the back if you want." Cayde asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We want ya in fighting form don't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

"You definitely look tired. C'mon, go inside, I'll get us going shortly. I'm just doing some final prep."

"That being creating a lie for Zavala and Ikora to believe?"

"Oh I don't need a lie for them. They can find out I'm gone soon enough and yell at me later. Now c'mon, inside."

So Ash went inside Cayde's ship and laid down in the makeshift bed he'd fashioned out of a mattress and some old crates to stop the occupant from rolling onto the floor. Within minutes, she was asleep, and Spark watched over her closely.

Meanwhile, as Cayde was doing final checks for takeoff, a familiar face appeared in her Warlock robes, and she didn't look entirely pleased.

"Going somewhere Cayde?" Ikora asked, hands clasped behind her back. "It's very early."

"Oh. Yeah! We're going to Nessus to deal with some Fallen and Vex in a cave. Wanna come?" Cayde offered as he topped up the fuel tank.

"No, I'm needed here. As are you. But can I ask, who's we?"

"Me and Ash Toriel. You know, the Iron Lord?"

"Ah yes, I know her. She's a strong individual, but she's distanced herself recently. I'm surprised she wanted to come with you."

"Yeah well I think she wants more time away from someone." Cayde sighed, and he knew he shouldn't meddle, but he couldn't bear to see Ash in such a bad state. "Ikora can you do something whilst I'm gone?"

"What is it?" She asked, lowering her voice as Cayde had done.

"Ask around about Marshall Crawley. He's Ash's roommate and part of the Praxic Order. He's... I think he's making her life hell. I've seen people with her, making her almost burst into tears, but she claims it’s not him. I don’t believe her.”

"Marshall Crawley... I've heard that name before."

"Well he is one of your warlocks."

"I know. I'll see what I can find, but you owe me Cayde."

"Ikora you know I'm in debt. Best I can do is buy you some ramen."

"That'll do. Or make me some tea. Have fun today Cayde."

"You're not stopping me going?"

"Not this time. It's clear you wish to spend time with Ashlynn and I think that's a good idea for the both of you. And you're spending that time wisely. Now go, before Zavala finds out. If he asks I'll say you're running errands."

"Thanks Ikora. Really."

"You're welcome, Cayde. Now go."

So Cayde jumped onto his ship quietly after he noticed that Ash was dead to the world in the back, and he clambered towards the pilot seat. As quietly as possible, Cayde ignited the engines of the ship and punched in the coordinates for Nessus, specifically the Arcadian Valley.

"You looooove her!" Sundance, Cayde's Ghost, teased.

"Oh shut it you. I just think she's nice." Cayde sighed.

"Mhm. Sure. Now let's get outta here, adventure awaits!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAFUWAFHUWAHF IM SORRY IM REALLY BAD AT THIS ITS MY FIRST FIC IM TRYING THO


	2. Out to Nessus

It didn't take long to get to Nessus, but Cayde was hesitant on waking Ash once they landed. Not even the very unstable landing stirred her as Cayde nearly crashed into the Arcadian Valley. He would've transmatted, but Ash was still on board.

"Thinking are we?" Spark asked as Cayde sat on the ship roof, looking out at the Vex below.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Cayde answered, turning to face the little Ghost.

"Intuition. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure little buddy."

"You like Ash, don't you?"

"I'm guessing it's obvious."

"Can I ask why?"

"Does there have to be a reason? I just... I think she's awesome. And, smart. Kind too. You don't get all that these days. Guardians just wanna shoot things. Can't blame 'em though. But Ash... she's different. I know she is. I don't know what's happened in her life that's made her so sad but, I wanna help."

"You know Cayde, you're the first person to offer help to her besides myself. So I suppose you deserve to know why she's so distant now. I won't go into specifics but I will tell you."

"Go on..."

"Six months ago, when you were looking for volunteers for the Nessus research, Ash went on a mission to the Moon with her fireteam, Finn and Avery. They... well they were murdered in front of her."

Cayde didn't know what to say. He'd seen Guardians die before, sure, but not often and they hadn't been close to him, except for Andal Brask.

"That and, please don't tell her I told you this, because it's very personal, but, Marshall does make her life hell. Him and his friends they're just the worst.

"I can kill him no problem if ya want. I asked Ikora to ask around about him whilst we're out here. He lays a finger on her and I will end him right there."

"That's sweet Cayde, but not necessary. If there's one thing Ash likes doing, it's proving herself. But she doesn't like hurting others either. Emotionally and mentally that is, otherwise she'd be terrible at Crucible."

"I just wanna help her, Spark. It's not fair that she's being tormented by that little bastard."

"May I ask, has she done something for you that I didn't know about?"

"Yeah. Yeah she did. When uh, when Taniks resurfaced, even though he keeps resurfacing, and he took Andal with him... Ash went and got Andal. Came with me to get him. She left you at home. I couldn't bear to carry him back, so she did it for me. I can't thank her enough for that one you know?"

"I understand. She never really told me where she went, only that she was going to help a friend. Maybe give her some time once we've dealt with Marshall and then see how she feels?"

"Yeah, sounds golden. Should I wake her or leave her for another hour? Suns beginning to come up."

"I'd give her five more minutes. Maybe make some tea if you have a kettle? She loves tea. Green and breakfast are her favourites, but mostly breakfast tea."

"I don't have a kettle but I do have my Golden Gun! I'll try with that!"

"Cayde I'm not sure that it'll-"

It was too late for Spark to stop the Exo. As expected, the Ghost watched as Cayde grabbed a bowl of water and then summoned his Golden Gun. He tried to heat the water, but ended up setting fire to the bowl instead. By the time he had nearly put it out and singed the red grass underneath the bowl, Ash had surfaced from the noise and joined him on the ground.

"Ehm, what are you doing?" Ash chuckled as she watched Cayde stamp out the fire.

"Oh! I was uh, trying to make you some tea and uh, well I don't have a kettle so..." Cayde explained, embarrassed of his failed attempt.

"Well the thought is much appreciated, thank you. Next time though? Don't shoot the bowl."

"Copy that. We may or may not be down a bowl though so, sorry about that."

"Don't know why you're apologising to me, that poor bowl needs the apology!"

Dramatically, Cayde crouched down next to the melted and almost eviscerated bowl, clasping his hands together and shaking them.

"Oh mighty bowl, how ever so sorry I am that I've blasted you out of existence! Forgive me o great spirits of Nessus!" Cayde yelled, and he looked over at Ash and saw something he hadn't seen in a while.

A genuine smile, and a laugh that was leaving her breathless.

"That good?" Cayde asked her.

"Very. C'mon wise guy, before you melt anymore bowls."

Spark noticed Ash's mood change almost instantly. She was much happier, even though she still looked as if she was a spirit. She'd barely eaten on Nessus during her expedition out there, but somehow Cayde had managed to convince her to eat something last night without even trying. And he wondered why. Ash had obviously known Cayde for a fair few years, he was one of the first people she met when she came to the Tower. But they'd never really spoken outside of the Hall of Guardians or on the comms during a mission or strike operation.

"Cayde? How'd you do it?" Spark whispered so that Ash didn't hear.

"Do what?" Cayde responded quietly. Ash was slowly walking a few feet beside them, but she was looking at her holopad for directions.

"Get her to eat last night. She's barely eaten in six months and yet, you did it with no issue. She won't listen to me but she'll listen to you?"

"I don't know really. I just... asked."

"Well, I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Anytime buddy. C'mon, let's get to that cave."

As they grew closer, they noticed just how many Vex were guarding the entrance to the cave as possible. Somehow, Fallen had managed to get themselves kidnapped and were imprisoned inside, but Ash and Cayde weren't there to free them. They were there to take them out.

"Y'know, now is the time for you to show off." Cayde mumbled to Ash as they crouched behind a rock.

"Oh is it? So you want my Arc Staff or my sword? Either is fine." Ash asked him, beginning to unsheathe her sword.

"Show me your crazy pole skills! Go wild!"

Ash didn't hold back. In seconds, every single Vex outside had been eviscerated by her Arc Staff, whacking them out of existence whilst doing the usual gymnastics that took place with the staff. Once she was done, her hair was all over the place, but she didn't care.

"Gosh, I haven't done that in ages!" She giggled as Cayde joined her.

"Really?" He asked, confused as to why she hadn't.

"Yeah. Didn't have much need for it whilst I was simply scouting out here ya know?"

"When's the last time you used it?"

"Six months ago. Before I came out here."

"I see. Well, c'mon, Vex inside await our guns!"

Cayde couldn't help but notice her equipment that she was using was incredibly worn and battered down, but she was still making incredible damage with it. She was still using the Kibou AR3 that he'd given her as a thank you for getting Andal's body with him, even though they'd only known each other a week at that point. He was drawn to her as soon as she showed up, but he didn't have any chance to spend time with her. But after fifty years, now was his chance.

"Nice going! Even if we have just blown out half of the roof." Ash noted, standing amongst a heap of rubble as Spark and Sundance collected data for the Vanguard to archive.

"Eh, you can't have a victory without a little collateral damage! That was fun!" Cayde added, giving Ash a thumbs up as they walked out of the cave and through towards The Tangle.

"What time is it anyways?"

"11pm. Why?"

"Oh. No reason."

Cayde didn't believe her. He stopped in front of her and turned around to face her before he spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ash did he ask you to come back tonight?" He asked, and whilst Ash didn't reply, she gave a very slight nod as she tried to hide the tears.

"I-I don't wanna go home." She croaked, choking back tears.

"You don't have to. We can stay here tonight. The ships a little far but I've been here before and so have you. The scouts nest is just up there on top of the rocks. We can sleep there tonight."

"Still gotta go home to them tomorrow."

"Ash if you want me to put a bullet through his head, I will- wait, them? Who's them?"

"No! No it's okay. He's my problem, I need to deal with him myself. As for them... I'll tell you when we reach the nest."

"You know, sometimes we need others to help us with our problems. I know you've had a rough time recently and I don't think it's fair that he's being an asshole when you feel so down."

"I'm guessing you know then?"

Cayde sighed and nodded sadly. "Holliday hinted to me that there was a reason you looked ghostly. I looked back six months and saw the reports..." The Exo looked to Spark, and the Ghost nodded in appreciation for lying about how he found out.

Ash said nothing more as they climbed up to the Scouts Nest, where two beds, a campfire and a radio sat in their usual places. A cache also sat on the top of the rocks for storage, full of supplies for cooking and anything else they may need. Whilst Cayde began to cook something somewhat edible, Ash sat on the ledge overlooking The Tangle, staring out across the landscape.

Cayde knew he needed to talk to her about it. She needed someone to talk to about it all, and nobody had offered a shoulder to cry on until now.

"It was six months ago." Ash sighed as she finished her bowl of beans and rice.

"What was?" Cayde asked.

"When they died. My fireteam. We were... we had to go to the Moon to take care of some Hive in a cavern. And uh... well there was a situation. They got caught up in a horde and I watched as the Wizards... tore the light out of them. And then killed them. Their ghosts were just... destroyed. Gone. A-And I couldn't save 'em. They just begged me to run. S-So I did."

Cayde was speechless for the first time in his life. He wasn't sure what to say. The word 'sorry' didn't cut it. Cayde had lost Andal, sure, but he didn't have to watch him die. Ash watched her closest friends perish in front of her.

"I-I went back, once the Hive had been cleared out by the backup I managed to hail before they died. But... Zavala didn't send 'em fast enough. Not his fault though. Apparently there was a signal delay from my end. Shit signal on the Moon. I went back in a-and got their bodies."

"Where are they now?"

"Buried under a tree in the Peregrine District. It's where they met me. I-I asked Ikora if I could and she let me. But... yeah. That's why I look like a mess."

"Ash... I'm so sorry. I wish I'd paid more attention. Is that why ya volunteered? You didn't wanna come back knowing they weren't here?"

"Mhm. I got back and found you as soon as I'd calmed down. Volunteered, took off two days later. Now it's just... me and Marshall. And his friends. Great."

"What were their names? I can't remember."

"Finn Darkwind and Avery Park. Both Hunters like me. Good guys. They liked me. Teased me for being short but, they appreciated me. When I first got to know Marshall last year, they had a feeling he was bad news but, I didn't listen. Marshall had charmed me and, well, here we are."

"Ya know, I bet those two are proud of ya. Lots of people give into grief. Let it consume 'em. But you? You've just kept going. But do make sure you take time to grieve yeah?"

"It's been six months. The time has passed I think."

"Nonsense. You think I've ever stopped grieving Andal? I haven't. And it's been fifty years."

"That long huh?"

"Yeah. Lost him last month all that time ago in June. Wasn't it your rez day last month too?"

"Yeah. Didn't celebrate though. Didn't fancy it. Spent the day just... watching."

"Well that's no way to spend it! Even on a scout mission your buddies should've celebrated with you."

"Quantis and Mako were busy in The Cistern. I was here. Didn't even get a message from Marshall. He really doesn't care."

Cayde could see she wanted to cry. Gently, he placed an arm around her and pulled her close, and like a dam breaking, the tears fell, and his chest piece was soaked in minutes.

"Let it out. It's all good." Cayde assured her, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"T-Thanks Cayde."

"Anytime Ash."

After they sat that way for a few more moments, Ash broke the silence after she nestled her head onto Cayde's shoulders.

"I don't wanna go home. Not just because of Marshall." She confessed.

"Oh? What's the other reason?" Cayde asked, looking down at her.

"I'm enjoying this trip with you. I haven't felt this good in months. It's nice."

"Ash we can do this whenever you want to. I can make special cases for it and Zavala can't say no. We just have to be careful is all, or he will kill me if I die out here."

"And we can't have that. I certainly don't want a dead Cayde."

"I don't think anybody does. But, I gotta ask, who's they?"

"Oh. Right. Marshall's friends. They started out nice, all of them, Marshall included but, as times gone by, they've just bullied me. Ridiculed me. Called me stupid, worthless, everything you can think of. It's... it's hell. I just try to shrug it off but it uh, it hurts you know?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I ain't usually a snitch. Besides, it's so subtle you wouldn't even notice. Quick glances and laughs, gestures, even theft of small things you wouldn't notice if they'd been taken."

"Ash that's horrible. Show me who they are and I'll sort them out."

"That's sweet, but I'll be alright. For now."

"Just tell me if they bother you again, okay? C'mon, get some rest. You wake me if you need something."

Ash clambered into the camp bed that was nearest the fire, and she began to doze off almost instantly as she pulled the blanket over herself. It was cold out, but the blanket was enough to keep her warm for a few moments. However, it began to creep up on her as she tossed and turned, and she ended up waking up from it. She thought Cayde was asleep, but he too was cold. So he moved his bed next to hers so they could use each other's body heat, the extra warmth making them sleepy as they began to doze off again. Spark wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw them move closer and closer together before he switched off for the night.

Hours later, Cayde woke up to the smell of something much nicer than he could ever cook, and he noticed that Ash was sat in front of the fire pit, turning rashers of bacon over on the grill stand.

"Bacon? Ash you know the ways to my heart!" Cayde yawned as he rolled off the camp bed to join her. He then noticed she was only making enough for one person, and he had a feeling it wasn't for her. Cayde grabbed two more rashers from the packet Ash had next to her and threw them onto the grill before she could object.

"Cayde honestly I'm not hungry. I've got tea anyways." Ash insisted, raising the black mug she had in her left hand.

"You think you're not hungry, but trust me, one bite and you'll devour the whole thing." Cayde argued, turning the rashers over again. "What are we having these with huh?"

"I didn't get that far if I'm honest. I think there's some bread in my pack if you fancy a bacon sandwich."

Cayde rummaged through the relatively large brown leather satchel that was somehow still holding together. It had bullet holes and dirt all over it, along with several patches that Cayde guessed were from different missions. A Vanguard logo, a Hunter symbol, a Canadian maple leaf, a Crucible logo and one patch for every place she'd visited. Mars, Venus, Earth, The Reef, she even had the Dreaming City and the Queens Wrath on there. Cayde eventually found the bread after he finished looking at the patches, and handed four slices to Ash.

"You've been all over the place haven't ya?" Cayde asked as they ate their bacon sandwiches, sat cross legged in front of each other.

"Yeah. I went to a bunch of places with Finn and Avery. Some places I went alone like the Dreaming City, but that's a secret." Ash nodded as she munched away. Cayde was right, she was starving.

"One ya can't tell me?"

"Lets just say that the Vanguard would probably wanna hold me hostage if I did tell you."

"Ahhh, I see. Well should ya ever wanna tell me that story, you know where I am. You've probably got a bunch of stories."

"I do actually. Some are fun, some aren't. Others are just plain sad."

"Well we all have those stories, I wouldn't worry about it. Now c'mon, let's get going. Zavala's gonna chew my ear off for not coming back last night but hopefully he'll understand."

Ash hesitated getting on board once she and Cayde had packed up and reached the ship. She'd be going home to Marshall and his goons, and they were the last people she wanted to see. But she'd troubled Cayde enough with her issues, so she put a brave face on and joined him on the ship.

"Oh snap, Ikora's calling." Cayde muttered under his breath, and he answered the call. "Ikora! What's up?"

"I see you're leaving Nessus. Is Ash with you?" Ikora asked.

"She sure is. Wanna say hi?"

"Ash would you like me to occupy Marshall with something before you get home? It'll hold him off for a few hours at most."

"Would you? Thanks Ikora." Ash smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's no trouble. I've read about Marshall and his friends and asked around. I'm rather ashamed they're some of my Warlocks with that behaviour. I'll see you when you get back."

Cayde noticed how relieved she now looked. Marshall truly terrified her, and that wasn't something she should have to deal with. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with him for much longer. Cayde had an idea to get rid of Marshall, but he knew Ash wouldn't go for it. Throwing him off the walls of the City was the best idea he could come up with that Ash might agree too, but he doubted it.

All he could do was hope that Ash reported him as soon as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnngh I'm really sorry if this is a bit shit but I tried my best, I really hope you liked it! Hopefully it gave you a little backstory into why Ash is so sad, and how scared she really is of Marshall & friends.


	3. Close Call

Ash knew that her state of happiness wouldn't last long the minute she and Cayde got home. Guardians talked, and if she had been seen on a mission with Cayde, she'd never hear the end of it.

Still, it was one of the most exciting missions she'd had. And Cayde showed his true colours to her. In front of everybody, he was a joker and pretended not to care. But alone, he cared deeply for those he called friends and sometimes family. He made sure they were alright, and he'd seek justice if they'd been wronged or harmed.

She and Cayde parted ways once they reached the hangar floor. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Cayde left the hangar first, and then Ash followed on a few minutes later. Since she had nothing else to do, Ash headed into the library that was kept in the Hunter barracks, and it was usually empty of people since Hunters never stuck around long enough.

But Ash was different. She liked learning new tricks and trades. She'd learned to speak Eliksni from trips to The Reef and many conversations with Variks and Mithrax, as well as from reading books. Her latest venture was into Exoscience, since not many engineers in the Tower knew how to fix Exos if they began to malfunction, break or even shut down due to D.E.R that'd develop if they didn't have enough humanism's.

Finn and Avery had joked that she was secretly a Warlock with how much reading she did in her spare time if she wasn't out on a mission. But each year on her birthday, they got her a book each. She would've kept her own shelves instead of storing them in boxes, but she didn't trust Marshall enough.

She eventually began to doze off as she read her most recent choice of book, and as she slept in the armchair by the floor lamp, Spark got a message from Cayde.

"Spark you there?" Cayde asked.

"I sure am, Ash is asleep right now though." Spark whispered in reply. "What's up?"

"I need to know something. If Marshall and his cronies give Ash a hard time, do you usually record it?"

"No. She begs me not to, she hates ratting on people. Even when they're being extra horrible, she just pleads that I leave it be. But I do have backups when she makes me delete them. Don't tell her."

"Ok keep doing that. It gives me physical proof that he's bullying her and I can build a case against him. Get him exiled or something. Maybe even blow him up!"

"A bit extreme with that last one but I'd go for it. Do we know where he is?"

"Ikora sent him to Io a few hours ago but he should be back now. I'd call his Ghost but chances are he'd pick up. If he hurts her, send her my way."

"I'll try my best Cayde."

Ash didn't listen to him though. When she got home that night, Marshall was sitting on the couch waiting, and she had a feeling he knew where she'd been, and who with.

"Have fun on that mission did you? You were gone for a whole day." Marshall asked, his British accent making his tone sound harsher and colder.

"Yeah. Vex and Fallen cave is now missing half of its roof and I got some data." Ash smiled, placing her guns into her weapons storage on the wall and beginning to shed her armour.

"I think you mean 'we', don't you?"

"No? I was alone."

"Liar. I know you were with Cayde."

"Cayde wasn't with me. In fact I don't know where he was today. I came back and he was in the Hall of Guardians. Could've been there all day."

"He wasn't. I checked frequently yesterday. He never came back until today. Conveniently the same time as you did. And my friends saw you. And him. In the Hangar."

"You had your cronies waiting for me?"

"Yes because I wanted to know how bad of a liar you were as soon as possible. So don't keep up the charade, just admit it."

"Marshall please I wasn't with-"

The slap came faster than she could react to, her entire right cheek turning red instantly.

"Don't lie." He spat as he grabbed onto her. "And if you tell that pathetic robot that I did that to you? I'll finish the both of you off."

Ash didn't need to tell Cayde what happened. She walked into the Hall of Guardians the next day to hand in her Nessus report from the previous day, and he noticed the red mark instantly. He hadn't even been talking to her at the time, he had been with another Hunter.

"Alright, thanks Guardian." Cayde nodded, and he gestured for Ash to follow him to a quieter corner of the room, where he brushed her hair aside and got a better look at the mark.

"He did this?" Cayde asked.

Ash nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only stings. It's fine." Ash sighed.

"Ash it's not fine. I probably have enough proof to get him exiled or something but you shouldn't stay in the same apartment as him."

"I can't really leave him. Not when he's so angry. I'd have to do it subtly, or maybe piss him off but then he'd just hit me again. Strange really, he's never done it before."

"Okay here's the deal. And you can't say no. If he hits you, or hurts you in any way again, you come straight to me. Doesn't matter what time it is. Okay?"

"Cayde honestly it's fine it wasn't that-"

"No. Don't give that asshole any excuses for his actions. He hurt you, and he has been all this time, even if it's not physical. He does anything, you come to me. Immediately."

Ash didn't listen once again. She spent a few weeks just enduring Marshall's physical and mental abuse. But as July began to come to a close, she finally gave in when Marshall decided to go through Ash's things. She'd walked in on him, asked what he was doing, and he lashed out. She'd managed to duck in time, and ran straight out the front door. Unfortunately, it was a cold night, and she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. As fear filled her to the brim at the thought of going back inside, Spark lead her to the one place she would be safe.

"Ash..." Cayde sighed once he'd opened the door and seen who it was. "Come inside. I'll get you some clothes and tea."

Whilst Cayde searched for something she could wear, Ash got a good look at his apartment. It was one of the Vanguard designated ones, but each Vanguard had the opportunity to decorate it as they wished. She'd half expected for the place to be full of old guns and stacks of paperwork he hadn't done, but it was surprisingly clean.

The living room and the kitchen were in the same room, with a large window that reached from the ceiling to the floor, the view overlooking the entire city. White couches, a fluffy white rug and a glass coffee table sat in the living room, with some black bookshelves on either side of the media cabinet that housed a large LED screen on the right hand wall. The kitchen had marble counters and white cabinets, and it was almost spotless save for some pots and pans in the drying rack by the sink. The fridge however, was full of leftover ramen. Some of it was clearly out of date.

"Here. I'm afraid I don't have much since you're a bit shorter than myself but, hopefully they fit. I'll put some tea on." Cayde explained as he handed her the clothes and dashed to the kitchen.

Ash quickly slid into the grey sweatpants and the black zip up hoodie Cayde had found for her. He was right; they were slightly on the larger side, but she didn't care. Nobody else was going to see her except him.

"She still won't bring it up you know." Spark spoke up as Cayde sat down on the couch with Ash, putting the steaming mugs of tea down on the coffee table.

"To who?" Cayde asked.

"Ikora and Zavala, or the Speaker. She's insisting she deals with him."

Cayde turned to Ash, who was still fighting back all the tears in her eyes, and he took hold of her hand gently.

"Ash look at me?" He asked, and she did as such. "You need to tell others. Or at least let me tell them. I have proof, I can easily report him. I just need your approval and then I can get rid of him."

"I-I know you can Cayde, I'm just scared he'll hurt you too." Ash spat out as she held back the tears, letting a few leak out.

"Aw gosh don't cry Ash, c'mere."

Cayde wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled her into his chest, absorbing the tears as she sobbed as loud as she could.

"I don't wanna be living with him. I'm so scared to go home." She cried, dreading what Marshall would do if he found out she had been with Cayde.

"You're not going home tonight. You're staying here. I can get someone to fetch your gear tomorrow morning, but you're not going back to him. I can't let you do that." Cayde insisted, stroking her hair.

"Why not?"

"There are many, many reasons. It hurts me when I see you upset you know that? I hate seeing you upset."

"Why though? I'm nobody special. I'm just another Hunter like all the others."

"Oh Ash, that's where you're wrong. You're not like the others. You're way different. Even if you have some interesting ways of doing things like blowin' out the ceiling of a cave. You're special to me."

Ash's heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour, the butterflies making a reappearance at an alarming rate. Nobody had ever cared for her this much in her whole life except for the first month of when she moved in with Marshall, her Ghost and her old fireteam. And now, Cayde was showing how much he truly cared for her.

She wasn't quite sure what came over her, but she found herself looking into Cayde's eyes one moment, and then she had her mouth pressed against his in the next. A few seconds later though, she broke it off and hid her face in shame.

"I'm sorry that was, so inappropriate of me. God that was so stupid of me." She cursed, trying to hide her shame that she had for herself.

"Ash am I complaining? No. Was it inappropriate? Absolutely not because everyone has emotions. Would I ask you to do it again? Only if you wanted to. Should you get some sleep? Yep." Cayde insisted to her. "C'mon, you can take the guest bedroom if you want."

"It's fine, I'll take the couch."

"Ash I have a guest bedroom for a reason. For guests to sleep in? Kinda in the name. C'mon, it's late."

"Okay." And Ash began to head down the hall, trying not to look at Cayde.

"Hey Ash?" He called to her before she disappeared into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask what he did tonight? I need to know."

Ash sighed and nodded her head. "He tried to punch me and Spark. I was about to go to sleep after enduring an evening of mental torture from his friends, and he just... lost it after I caught him snooping through my stuff."

"Gotcha. Well, g'night Ash."

"Night."

Ash hadn't slept so well in years. Her apartment in the barracks was enough for two people, but that never meant it was comfortable. She had her own bed, but it was tiny and she always ended up curled under the threads that she called sheets. That and the mattress was old. Very old. She was used to sleeping roughly though, it was something she'd trained herself to do very well.

Something else she wasn't used to, was somebody cooking her breakfast. Even if they managed to burn the toast and set the eggs on fire in the process.

"And now I know why your fridge is full of ramen. I saw the breakfast flavour in there too!" Ash smirked as she sat down on one of the stools on the central island.

"Hey now, I tried. I do however, need to go and buy a new frying pan." Cayde sighed. "I'm sorry. I was trying to do something nice for you and, it didn't work."

"Cayde the fact you let me stay over was more than enough. That and the thought of you wanting to do something nice is lovely. Last person who made me breakfast was Avery on my birthday a few years ago. Since then it's just been either something quick or the occasional bacon sandwich if I have time."

"Does Marshall not cook?"

"Marshall has adopted the Golden Age approach and thinks it's my job."

"What an asshole. You sure I can't punch him?"

"I'm considering it if I'm honest. But maybe not just yet. Not unless he really deserves it. Now-"

Ash was interrupted by someone pounding at the front door, and she didn't need to be told who it was. She knew it would be Marshall looking for her. She exchanged a worried look with Cayde, and watched as he slyly peaked through the peephole in the door, only to see a familiar head of blonde hair waiting on the other side.

"Ash go hide in the bedroom." Cayde whispered as he headed towards the front door, and Ash did as she was told, leaning against the door to listen in.

"How can I help you, Warlock? Marshall right?" Cayde asked, trying to sound polite.

"Where's Ashlynn? I know that she's here. Someone told me they saw her run here last night. Where is she?" Marshall spat.

"Ashlynn? Oh you mean Ashlynn Grace Toriel! She was here last night but she took off after a few minutes. She was pretty upset. Any idea why?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. She probably told you."

"Told me what?"

"...Nothing. Look just, tell me where she went."

"Well I suggested maybe taking a walk to calm down and getting a drink, maybe she's at the nearest bar?"

"Hmm."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from her." And Marshall stormed off at light speed, his boots pounding against the ground as he stomped away. Once Cayde had shut the door, Ash reappeared, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm gonna get destroyed when I next see him." She sighed. "Hey Spark be prepared for a rez tonight buddy."

"Ash listen. I can't stop you from going back home to him but, I don't think you should. I can get someone to bring your stuff to here or to another apartment in the barracks that probably isn't full of crap. How did he even get approved to move in with you?" Cayde asked, his hands on both of her shoulders.

"He managed to convince them since he's a Warlock that he can provide knowledge on stuff. Bunch of bullshit he made up. And I won't go back for long. I'll go back tonight to get my armour and then I'll go stay elsewhere. I can't keep staying by him."

But Ash knew going home was risky. And the risk wasn't worth it in the end. She walked through the barren courtyard as the sun began to set, and with nobody around, she thought she was safe.

She proved herself wrong when Marshall and all of his goons showed up, appearing from behind the vault terminals located in the courtyard.

"Going somewhere, Toriel?" A short, shaggy haired Sunsinger asked, the smirk on his face sharp enough that it could cut a man in half.

"Home? That a crime, Jasper?" Ash snapped, folding her arms.

"It is when I'm sure you don't plan on staying there." Marshall interrupted.

"Oh shut up Marshall, get out my way. I'll see you at home."

But they wouldn't let her past. Instead, they surrounded her, forcing her backwards until she found herself grasping at the railings that separated the Guardians from a very long drop. Hundreds of Guardians jumped off as dares or because they felt like being silly, but Ash didn't have that luxury.

Because Marshall had taken hold of Spark, his grip strengthening as Ash tried to find a way out. They were growing closer, and soon enough they were almost on top of her. Their devilish smiles were widening with each second of torment they inflicted on her, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Unfortunately for Marshall and his friends, someone had watched and recorded the whole thing. A Hunter, Sam Westlake, was walking through when she noticed the events unfolding, hiding herself behind the Eververse store and commanding her Ghost to record the whole thing. She thought they'd stop, but as time passed, she knew she had to get some help.

"Cayde? You're needed." She panted as she sprinted into the Hall of Guardians, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Why? What's up?" Cayde asked, putting down his paperwork and turning off his terminal in case he didn't return.

"There's a... well there's a problem in the courtyard."

"What kind?"

"Some Warlocks are ganging up on a Hunter, I couldn't see their face but she sounded like she was having some trouble."

"Warlocks ganging up on one of our own huh? How serious?"

"They're this close to throwing her off the edge."

Cayde sighed, unholstering his gun and jogging outside to the courtyard, where a large crowd had begun to gather already. He could hear the Hunter crying, but after he made his way through the crowd, he could see who it was over Marshall's shoulder.

"HEY! GET OFF HER!" He yelled, the Ace of Spades firmly aimed at Marshall's head. Sam had dragged Ikora with her, but neither of them got any closer than standing behind Cayde. It was a stalemate, and Cayde had to be incredibly cautious as to what his next moves would be, or else risk killing Ash.

Marshall knew he didn't have many options. He could shove Ash over the edge, but risk getting himself and his Ghost killed, or he could let her go and turn himself in. Neither option was very pleasant to him, but he knew what to do.

With a single nod to his goons, they all split, and Marshall gave Ash enough of a push to edge her over. If it wasn't for her quick reactions, she would've been a goner. Marshall dropped Spark, and whilst Ikora ran to pick him up, Cayde dashed to Ash's aid.

"Ash give me your hand, and for the love of the Traveller don't let go!" He pleaded, his heart in his throat as he looked into her eyes, and he saw the fear in them as she stared back at him.

Hesitating slightly, Ash swallowed the lump in her throat, and she gave one hand to Cayde, whilst the other frantically tried to grasp at the railing again. Cayde grabbed hold of her other hand, and pulled her back over as they fell onto the grass.

Ikora felt the weight in her chest lift as Cayde held Ash against his chest, absorbing her tears as she sobbed into his chest. Sam was shooing everyone away to give them some space to breathe, and once everyone had gone, she realised they hadn't moved an inch. Cayde was running his fingers through Ash's hair, shushing her cries.

"I gotcha Ash, it's okay." Cayde assured her, but as he noticed that she'd stopped crying, she'd actually passed out on his shoulder. Spark flew out of Ikora's hand and quickly checked his Guardian over, a sigh escaping the little Ghost.

"Mentally exhausted." Spark explained. "It's happened a few times. Do you think you can carry her home?"

"She can stay at mine. I don't think she should be on her own tonight."

Spark couldn't agree more. But as he prepared to power down that evening in a makeshift nest Cayde had made for him, he noticed the two of them fast asleep on the couch, with Ash nestled into the Exo's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARSHALL GONNA GET IT


	4. Endings and Beginnings of War

Ash didn't realise that Cayde had taken her home that night until she woke up. The last she remembered was crying on the floor in his embrace, and then everything went dark. The next thing she knew, she was lying on his couch with Cayde's arms wrapped around her.

Ash wanted to get up and shower, but she was so comfortable in Cayde's warmth that she didn't dare move. Instead, she savoured the moment, eventually falling back asleep under the blankets and on Cayde's chest. She had always thought Exos wouldn't be comfortable to lay on, but Cayde seemed to be the opposite.

A few hours later, both Cayde and Ash woke up to find that it was still morning, with the sun glaring right into their eyes.

"I called Ikora." Spark explained. "She sent somebody in whilst you slept to fix up the apartment, since Marshall went on a tangent after we left. She also wanted to tell you that she's arranged a trial for Marshall and his friends, it's at noon."

"How long we got?" Cayde yawned.

"Oh a few hours. Plenty of time. I have to say, you both looked right at home on that couch."

"It's a pretty comfy couch, I gotta say."

"Meh. I've sat on comfier." Ash yawned. "I'd better go home, get cleaned up. And get something on that isn't torn clothes. These are officially ruined."

"You might as well put the Six Fronts armour on Ash. Since, you know, that's today." Spark reminded her.

"Oh shoot, of course. I don't think I got a set. Did I?"

"You did. It's in the bedroom at home hanging up."

"Oh thank the light. Okay I'll be like, twenty minutes tops if not faster. It'll give you tons of time to-"

"Hey Ash?" Cayde stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Slow down. Take as long as you want. Just don't drown in the shower. I'll be over in twenty minutes."

Ash couldn't help laughing at Cayde's comment, but she also found herself blushing at his sincerity. Nodding, she headed straight home and into the bathroom, turned on the shower after locking the door, and sat down on the floor of the small cubicle as she always did, letting the water drench her completely.

She didn't realise how long had passed until Cayde knocked on the door.

"Ash? You drowned?" He chuckled.

"Shoot. How long have I been in here? And who let you in?" She panicked, unable to see the clock on the wall due to the condensation misting up the screen.

"Oh a half hour, maybe a little longer. Spark let me in, by the way. Not sure how since he doesn't have, you know, arms? Might wanna finish up though, that water is probably freezing ain't it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry to me Ash, apologise to the shower for letting it go cold!"

Ash let out a small laugh as she turned off the water and dried off, wrapping the towel around her before making a bee-line for the bedroom.

Only to run into Cayde when she opened the door, and the towel slipped.

"I'm not looking!" Cayde panicked, covering his eyes with one hand and crouching down to grab the towel for her with the other. "Have I got it?"

"That's my foot Cayde! Just let me get it, it's fine." Ash insisted, her entire face as red as a rose.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd run outta there."

"It's okay. My fault. You can open your eyes now by the way."

"I'll wait till you're dressed, it's fine."

So Ash quickly threw on the ceremonial armour to commemorate the anniversary of the Battle of the Six Fronts, fastening the cape to her shoulders before heading back out to join Cayde.

"Looks good! Especially on you." Cayde winked, and Ash tried to suppress her blush, but failed miserably. "Now whaddya say to grabbing a bite to eat before we school that little weasel?"

"I'm down. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Ash agreed, her stomach growling at the thought of food. "And please don't try and make me eat breakfast ramen. It won't work."

"Aww, but it's so good! C'mon, can you try it?"

Ash didn't really fancy eating noodles for breakfast, but she could hardly say no to Cayde after he'd saved her from Marshall.

And saved her from herself.

Ever since she'd gotten back from Nessus, she began to eat more and got back to how she'd been looking before her fireteam died. Armour pieces fit better instead of hanging loosely, and she no longer looked like a ghost. Spark had noticed this, and he was relieved knowing his Guardian was getting back on track since she lost Finn and Avery.

**********

Ash had never been to the Consensus before. She had friends who had, like Marcus Ren and Shin Malphur. She hadn't seen Shin in years, mostly due to his work. She heard that he'd married a Guardian called Athene, but that was as far as she knew. Marcus was usually out racing his Sparrow or throwing a party. He usually invited Ash, but she never went.

The Consensus was larger than she had expected. The Vanguard and the city's factions sat around the semi-circular table, with the speakers seat sat raised in the centre. Ash had expected most seats to be empty, but the majority of the audience seats were filled. Including the Speaker's, all but one of the faction leaders seats, and all of the Vanguard seats. Cayde had told her to wait in the hall leading towards the centre circle, where Marshall was standing with his hands tied behind his back just for security measures. That and nobody trusted him to not hurt Ash.

His three other friends were stood nearby, not tied but unable to leave since security was guarding every door.

"So many people..." Ash breathed, panicking slightly.

"You're a respected Guardian, Ash. Lots of people like you. They don't want to see justice go unserved for you. Now, you ready? I'm right here for you. So is Cayde. He's out there with all the evidence in hand already." Spark comforted.

"I call this Consensus trial to order. Marshall Crawley, Warlock of the Praxic Order, you stand accused of assaulting and tormenting Hunter Iron Lord, Ashlynn Grace Toriel on many occasions. As do your friends. How do you plead?" The Speaker began.

"Not guilty." Marshall lied. He'd already begun to dig his own grave, and it was going to get worse.

"Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6, you have the evidence?"

"Sure do. Alright scumbag here's why you're guilty. This image here is a mark left by yourself on Ashlynn Toriel's face because you seem to think it's funny to beat up your roommate. Here's another. And another. Oh and another! Shall I go on?" Cayde began, showing the crowd the marks Marshall had left on Ash.

"Got any proof I made those?" Marshall smirked.

"Oh a first person account, some voice recordings. And a video of the previous nights events. Do we wanna play that for the citizens or is that a little too much for 'em, huh? Don't think they wanna see how far you went to the point you almost killed her."

"And where is she huh?"

Ash knew she had to step into the room at that point. As she walked into the room, all eyes fell to her, and she stayed well away from Marshall.

"Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 is this the Guardian in question known as Ashlynn Grace Toriel?" The Speaker asked.

"Yes, Speaker." Cayde nodded.

"And who do you identify as, Guardian? State your full name, class and light form."

"My name is Lady Ashlynn Grace Toriel, Arcstrider Hunter." Ash answered, nerves wracking her voice.

"Miss Toriel is this man before you Marshall Crawley?"

"Yes."

"Miss Toriel did Mr. Crawley assault you? More than once?"

"He did."

"And is all the footage and evidence shown by Cayde-6 un-edited and valid?"

"It is. I swear by my light that footage is real."

"Scans will detect if that footage is real. Ikora Rey, is the footage scan complete?"

"Yes, Speaker. It's real." Ikora confirmed.

Mutters arose from the audience above. Cases like these didn't happen often to be brought to the Consensus, mostly they happened in the city itself that the police of the city dealt with. But when two Guardians were involved, it became dangerous due to their powers.

"Marshall Crawley we have on good authority that you have assaulted Ashlynn Toriel in many ways, do you have anything to say?" The Speaker asked.

"She had it coming!" Marshall growled.

"What do you mean exactly? Nobody ever deserves to be assaulted as you did to her." Zavala retorted.

"Because she's a cheater! I know for a fact she's been off having her own little affair with him!"

Marshall pointed to Cayde, and that's when the crowd started to get rowdy. The Speaker called for silence, and the clusters of citizens eventually calmed themselves.

"You mean that one mission we took to Nessus to clear out a cavern of dangerous Vex and Fallen? Oh yeah that's real damning." Cayde snapped.

"Dinner that one night?"

"It was ramen! And may I remind you that you grabbed hold of her and threatened her during that dinner just because she wasn't at home being ridiculed by you? She's told me what you call her. You think it's okay to call her stupid? Ugly? Worthless?"

"I'm her friend and roommate! And I love her! Am I supposed to just let her have dinner with some robot?"

"Were." Ash chimed in, stepping a few centimetres further from Marshall.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were my roommate Marshall. You sure as hell ain't anymore. And as if I'd ever love you after what you and your buddies have put me through."

"Oof. Public rejection. That's rough." Cayde joked, earning a deathly stare from Ikora. "Sorry. Bad timing."

"I know for a fact you went to his apartment the night I..." Marshall trailed off as soon as he realised that he was about to incriminate himself, regretting bringing it up.

"Oh, the night you decided to try and punch me? Yeah I remember it well. I ran outta there like a shot to the only person I could think of to report your ass. And he was nice, and let me in, gave me some clothes to keep myself warm and made tea. The next day he reported the information I gave him to Ikora. I've got this right so far, yeah?" Ash recounted, her fists clenched at her side.

"You do." Ikora nodded.

"And I slept in his guest bedroom so I didn't have to come back home to you. And boy it was a mistake coming back the next day because look where we are now. I don't know why you thought it was okay to treat me like shit, especially since you know what's gone on in my life. But I'm sure as hell glad you're gonna get fucking destroyed."

Marshall had nothing to say. He glared at Ash for a moment whilst the Consensus referred to their notes, and began to discuss the outcome.

"He's a piece of crap." Cayde began. "I say we shoot him."

"Cayde you're technically a bias party in this." Ikora reminded him. "If you can remain impartial then you can have a say."

"She's one of my Hunters. I look out for them."

"Very well. I say he needs to be punished. How is the question, though."

"Exile to Venus?" Zavala suggested.

"I think you should just give him a warning." Executor Hideo smirked.

"Oh you think assault is funny, Hideo?" Cayde barked. "You want me to beat you black and blue? I'll do it."

Hideo's smile faded immediately. "Exile is fine. Are we in agreement?"

The Consensus nodded, and they turned back to the audience and Marshall, who was more than ready to get the whole thing over with and leave.

"Marshall Crawley you are hereby exiled from the Last City on Earth to the Ishtar Sink on Venus, where you shall remain until further notice. Your friends will be serving public duty to the city for six months for their involvement. Consensus adjourned." The Speaker announced, with some cheers coming from the crowd. Ash turned and she saw Sam Westlake sat amongst some Titans, grinning and giving a thumbs up with her girlfriend, a Titan known as Luna.

But before Ash could leave, Marshall's three friends came up to her.

"Hey. Listen... we're sorry. Marshall kinda tricked us into makin' your life hell and, we'd like to make amends." The ginger haired Warlock asked her, offering his hand to shake hers.

"I'm not surprised he did. But, I'm one to forgive and forget if I think you're deserving of it, so I'd gladly like to make amends. How about a drink tonight?" Ash smiled.

"Sounds great! See you in the bar downstairs?"

"You bet!"

Cayde hopped over the table and helped lead Marshall to the escort ship. Once he'd finished, and waved him off very cheerfully, he headed back to the hall, only to find it empty. Except for Ikora.

"She left. She went to the back of the Tower to get some peace and quiet. You know that small little grass patch?" Ikora explained.

"I do. I'll go find her." Cayde nodded, and he turned to leave.

"Cayde?" Ikora stopped him, and he turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"You love her, don't you? It's clear enough to me that you do, with the way you stood up for her."

"If it wasn't obvious enough, yeah. But we both know how that looks to others. Bias, special treatment, they'll kill her for being with me."

"Cayde you shouldn't let anybody get in your way. There's no law stating you two can't love one another, nor is their one forbidding that a Hunter can be with their Vanguard. Do what makes you happy."

"You think?"

"I do. Cayde as your friend and because I care about you both, you should tell her. Don't wait. Besides, Ash is a fine woman. And a talented Hunter. She's also the only person I know that might be able to keep you in line."

"Hey now, you do that just fine." Cayde chuckled, earning a smile from Ikora. "Thanks, Ikora."

"Not a problem. I'll see you later."

Cayde ran through the courtyard of the Tower, through the halls and found himself at the back of the Tower, the patch of grass at the bottom of the small set of steps exactly how he remembered it.

Except there was a woman sat on the steps, and her flowing brown hair was blowing in the light breeze as the crimson sun set over the mountains in front of them.

"Hey." Cayde began, announcing his arrival as he sat down next to her. "Thought I might find you here."

"I like it here. Has a nice view." Ash replied. "Thank you, for today. It was real nice having you stick up for me."

"I'd do it anytime you need me to Ash, you're important to me."

"Really?"

"Of course! I still can't thank you enough for helping me retrieve Andal. That and... you're just real great. Like, really great. God I'm awful at this."

"Hey, it's fine. I... I really appreciate it. I'd do it again for you if you asked."

Cayde paused for a moment and then turned to look at Ash. "Ash I gotta tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Honestly I think you're more than great. I think you're fantastic, kind, funny and not many people can put up with me, and it's really something that you can. But Ash, I lo-"

He was interrupted by an incoming call. Marked as urgent.

"Cayde we need you in the Hall of Guardians. Now." Ikora ordered, sounding quite concerned.

"Everything alright?" Cayde asked, looking at Ash whilst he listened in.

"Just get down here."

"Can I bring Ash?"

"I'm afraid not."

The tone in Ikora's voice changes as if she knew she'd interrupted something important, and she felt bad about it.

"I promise it won't take long."

"Good. I'll be there shortly."

The call ended, and Ash looked disappointed and worried about what might be happening.

"I'm sorry. I gotta take this." Cayde sighed.

"I getcha. Go on, I'll be here when you get back." Ash smiled sadly, taking Cayde's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'll be back soon." And Cayde took off, jogging to get to the Hall of Guardians before he strolled through the automatic door, and joined his fellow Vanguard.

Ash meanwhile, sat waiting on the steps, hoping Cayde would return soon enough so they could continue their conversation.

"You know what he was gonna tell you, right?" Spark asked, wishing he could wink at her.

"Not really." Ash replied, raising her hood as the storm outside got worse.

"Oh come on Ash! He was gonna tell you how he feels! Don't be so ignorant!"

"I'm not! Why would Cayde be interested in me?"

"He just told you why. Ash he loves you for you and don't you forget that. Now we should probably get inside-"

All of a sudden, Cabal ships appeared from behind the clouds, and sure enough, they began to fire on the Tower.

Aiming straight for the Hall of Guardians.

As Ash ran, she yelled at people to get out of where they were, screaming that they were under attack. If someone was wounded, she dragged them as far as she could until a medic was in view and she passed them over. But they were standing in the way of who she wanted to find.

Cayde.

The main hit had been right where Cayde and the others were standing moments prior, but when she reached the Hall of Guardians, it was empty.

"Spark can you contact Cayde at all?" Ash panicked, pulling out a barely living technician from under the rubble, slinging them over her shoulder.

"There's a signal interference. Get me out of here and I might be able to help. Take that civilian to the hangar too. I might have better luck there." Spark instructed

Ash ran out into the courtyard and found Zavala trying to fight back against the Cabal, holding the line whilst civilians evacuated the city and Guardians began to join the fight. As a Cabal began to fire towards Zavala, she shot it in the head with her auto rifle and rolled towards the Titan Vanguard.

"Where's Cayde?!" She cried over the racket of the rain and the thunder and the explosions around her, embers crackling in her ears.

"I don't know! The last I saw he was heading into the hallways below! Near Shaxx's armoury!" Zavala yelled back, firing more bullets. "He'll be fine I'm sure! Just get yourself away from here!"

"What?! No! I'm staying to fight! We've gotta take it to these bastards! Red Legion right?"

"Indeed! Now go!"

Ash didn't leave the Tower. Instead, after she'd given the civilian to a medic, she headed into the lower halls that were filled to the brim with fires and smoke. As she made her way downwards through the holes in the floor, a familiar one-horned Exo appeared from her right as he tackled a Cabal to the floor.

"Ash! Oh thank the light you're okay! You're okay right? They haven't hurt you?" Cayde sighed in relief, checking Ash over.

"I'm fine you idiot! We need to go!" Ash insisted.

"We do. We need to take it to these assholes. You with me?"

Ash took hold of Cayde's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Always." She nodded.

But the reunion was short lived. As they fought through the hangar to reach the courtyard again, they came across a whole horde of Cabal waiting for them. Ash was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A Cabal threw his grenade, and it landed near her feet. As it went off, Cayde felt everything slow down as he jumped to save Ash, but he couldn't reach as she was blown off the edge of the Tower.

And fell into the City below. Just as the Light was taken from them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crab rave* MARSHALL IS GONE! BUT EVERYTHINGS GONE TO SHIT YA YEET


	5. Lead Us Out Of The Night

"Cayde... there's no way she survived that." Sundance told her Guardian, her voice filled to the brim with sorrow.

"She had to. I've seen Guardians survive bigger falls and she's tough. Tougher than anybody I ever knew. She just... she had to survive." Cayde argued desperately. "She had to."

"She might not have. Listen, we can go down to the city and check anyways, we have to see if we can find any survivors down there as it is. But you have to understand that if we can't find her, we leave and find refuge. I know you love her Cayde, but she'd want you to be okay."

"And I want her to be alright. I can't lose her. Not after I lost Andal."

"Cayde you're all she has. How do you think she'll react if she's still alive and she finds out you're dead? It won't go down very well. She'll be distraught. After all she's lost, do you want to do that to her?"

Cayde fell silent. He knew Sundance was right, there was no denying it. Ash had lost almost everything, meanwhile he still had his friends and Hunters. Ash only had him and Spark. Peering down at where she'd fallen, he couldn't see a thing. Only the smoke rising from the billowing flames filled his vision as the city below him burned. Cautiously, he clambered down through the debris of the now ruined Tower, and into the now Cabal-occupied City.

***

At first, Ash thought she was dead. She couldn't feel or see a thing once she hit the ground. But after what felt like an eternity, she finally came to, and her eyes were filled with the sight of her home aflame.

"Hey, you're awake! I thought you were... well, you know." Spark sighed in relief. "Take it... take it slowly though, would you? We're both not... tip top shape."

Ash tried to move, but everything was complaining for her to stop. She wondered why Spark hadn't patched her up, until she saw that he was in just as bad a state as she was. His shell was bent, broken and missing paint all over. He wasn't malfunctioning, but Ash knew she had to keep him safe if she wanted to stand any chance of living. Desperate to get moving, she tried to summon her Arc Staff to try and move the debris she was stuck under.

And that's when she noticed she had no light. It was if a hole had formed inside her, one that couldn't be patched. Who was she if she wasn't a wielder of the Light? She was missing her hand cannon and her sniper rifle too. All she had was her sword and the Kibou AR3 auto rifle that Cayde had given her when she first showed up at the Tower.

_Cayde...,_ she thought. There were no comms. She couldn't get a hold of anybody except for an emergency frequency that linked her to the Vanguard channel. In case anybody was listening on the other end, she brought Spark closer to her chest, and began to record her message.

"This is... Ash Toriel... I'm still here, in the city, but I... I'm stuck. I can hardly move I just... if I can get out, I'll be looking for survivors. I'll take them-" she stopped to cough up the swirls of smoke that had invaded her lungs. "Take them to Twilight Gap. Or somewhere safe. If I... if I don't lose this channel I'll... keep posted."

Mustering what little strength she had left from the fall, she managed to break herself free from the rocks and debris surrounding her, and she dragged herself from the pile of rubble and into a nearby apartment block.

Her armour was ruined. She needed to find something that would serve a purpose but wouldn't get her spotted by Cabal. After she searched every apartment, every room and every nook and cranny, she fashioned a cloak from the black curtains hanging by a thread over some windows. Ash then covered what she could of her armour in dirt for camouflage, but then she noticed how ruined it truly was.

"It won't do you any good Ash... just ditch it." Spark advised. So, with a heavy heart, she shed the broken chestplate and other pieces, replacing them with a brown leather jacket over her white shirt, some khaki pants and a pair of hiking boots. She could've sworn she'd seen someone wear similar clothes in a Golden Age film she'd watched, but she couldn't quite remember the name.

"Ash? What's the plan?" Spark asked, nerves wracking his robotic voice as he shook a little with fear. He was trying his best to stay functioning, he couldn't let himself die when Ash needed him the most.

Ash loaded up her auto rifle with some spare ammo lying around, fiddling with the mag clip to get it to stay in. "We get out there... find survivors, and we get the hell outta here. But... I don't wanna risk you getting hurt. So, if you can just... stay in my pack 'til I say so..."

"A wise choice. You just... you do what you need to do. And Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

She couldn't promise it to him, but Ash would try her hardest to stay alive so that Spark wasn't on his own. And deep down, she wanted to stay alive in hopes that Cayde was out there too, and she had many things she wanted to say to him.

With one last kiss onto his shell, she placed Spark into the backpack she'd found, and made her way out into the burning city block.

One thing was clear to Ash the minute she stepped out; they'd lost the city. The Cabal were patrolling the streets looking for stragglers, so she had to stay silent. If she didn't, it was game over. Her main goal was to escape the city, but she was hoping to find some survivors to take with her. They'd already lost thousands upon thousands of people already, and they couldn't afford to lose anymore.

Minutes turned to hours, and hours into days. She began to round up survivors, starting with three, then doubling it each time until she had managed to rescue around fifty civilians from the city. She couldn't risk taking anymore else be discovered by the Cabal, so she lead the final few she'd found out of the city and up to the makeshift camp up in the mountains that she'd formed.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for people to stay alive. Those who were able went out and found medical supplies in nearby buildings. Others tended to the injured; and some people tried their best to gather food for everybody to eat.

"Miss?" A young girl of eight called to Ash, who was sat up on a rock watching the smoke billow out of the city.

"Hmm?" Ash mumbled, turning her attention to the girl.

"My mama made you some food. She said you looked as if you hadn't eaten in days."

Ash looked down at the food now in her hands, and the smell of it was enough to entice her to swallow the entire bowl. She smiled down at the girl, ruffling her hair and nodding with appreciation. "Your mom was right. Tell her I said thanks won't ya?"

"Of course!"

She watched the girl scamper back over to her mother, a young woman who looked as if she'd seen a lifetime already. Her husband was nowhere to be seen, but Ash didn't dare presume the worst. Instead, she nodded to the woman, and began to eat the stew she'd been given, savouring every bite whilst she could.

Ash hadn't taken the time to take stock of her own injuries, but the exhaustion from trying to keep everybody else alive was wearing her down. A few people had tried to examine her in case, but she shrugged them off. "You all need the supplies more than I do." She'd tell them, and they'd nod before leaving her alone.

The camp moved every week to avoid being spotted by the Cabal, and Ash made sure they didn't stay anywhere cold in case she had several frozen human icicles on her hands. That was something she didn't want to deal with whilst she was trying to make it to safety. Each time they moved, she updated the emergency frequency broadcast with their location, coordinates and number of survivors she had with her.

"Where are we going?" A man asked Ash one day as they were packing up the camp to move on. A month on from the initial attack, there was no answer from the emergency frequency to her distress calls. They were on their own.

"I'm... not quite sure. I heard a few things on the frequency about a farm everybody was heading to in the EDZ, but... we don't have a ship. We've started to walk towards it-" Ash began to explain.

"But it's such a far away place?" A woman interrupted, sounding annoyed. "We won't survive out here much longer. Where's the rescue?! Why don't you try contacting someone directly for help?"

"I've tried but transmissions are barely getting through. I can hardly get my emergency ones to transmit across the emergency frequency!"

Ash could see their faces; ones of distraught, worry, fear and pain. All they wanted was to go home, but Ash couldn't take them there. She just had to wait.

"I know you all want to go home. I do too. There's people that I miss dearly and want nothing more than to hear that they're okay. But right now, all we can do is wait. I'm going to try a frequency once more and if I don't get a reply, I'll see what I can do about getting us to that farm."

It had been a month since the war started, but Ash was beginning to feel the consequences of not dealing with her injuries more and more. She ached all over; gashes the size of her fingers were covering her, and she could hardly feel her right leg. She didn't want to look at it in case it was worse than she thought, but she knew if something wasn't done soon, she was going to perish.

With what little strength she could muster, Ash sat down on the grass and rummaged around her pack for Spark, who was persistently turning himself on and off to regenerate power. Instead of the emergency frequency, she tried the one person she knew would come if she asked.

***

Cayde was bored of waiting on the farm. He'd been there for two weeks, and he couldn't stand the fact that they were just waiting for the right moment to strike. If it were down to him, he would've been trying to assassinate Ghaul days ago. Ikora had just returned, and they had discussed their plans to invade the city, but Cayde knew it would be some time before they went through with it.

"Cayde?" Ikora asked one evening as the Exo sat on the roof of a building, staring out at the evening sun.

"Hmm? Oh! Ikora!" Cayde answered, surprised she was climbing up to join him. "Come on down. Take a seat."

Ikora dusted off her robes as she sat down and looked Cayde square in the eyes. "You seem distracted. Is it Ash?"

Cayde didn't reply.

"You can't think the worst. But what you can do, is hope for her. If you hope, she'll come. I highly doubt a Hunter with her talents perished to the likes of the Cabal."

"You didn't see that fall, Ikora." Cayde argued as he stood up and began to pace. "It was so far... I don't understand how she could've survived. I want her to have survived of course but... had I just gone and looked for her..."

"Don't pin this on yourself Cayde. Please. You and I both know that only does more harm than good. Zavala already blames himself for not noticing the Cabal's approach sooner. I... I won't talk about how I feel about this whole sorry affair. You need to try and find her if you're so worried. It'll do you no good just sitting around waiting for-"

As if on cue, Cayde received an incoming transmission, and he played it out loud for both himself and Ikora to hear.

"Cayde... it's me." Ash stated, her voice weak and staticky from the shoddy connection. "I've got around fifty civilians here who could use a rescue if you're still with us. We're near the base of Twilight Gap on the other side of the mountain. And uh... hurry, if you could, I don't think I've... don't think I've got too much left in me."

The transmission ended, and before Ikora could say a word, Cayde had already jumped off the roof of the derelict farmhouse and was already climbing into a ship.

"Cayde slow down!" The Warlock cried. "Take a few others with you? A medic or two, some other Guardians? And take one of the shuttles for Travellers sake, you'll get them all home that way."

Cayde's metal jaw dropped open slightly before he nodded. Hastily, he grabbed hold of two Warlocks, a Titan and Sam, who was eager to help. He then told them the plan, and then summoned two civilian medics to come help him. And so, with nothing but a loaded hand cannon and a rough idea of where to go, he took off at full speed for Twilight Gap.

"Hey boss, got any idea where they are? Twilight Gap ain't exactly small." Sam pointed out as she fiddled with the bow on her bandage. Sam had made it back to the farm a week prior with nothing but her sniper rifle, some ammo and a packet of crackers.

But none of that mattered to her after she saw Luna. Her heart soared, and their reunion was short but sweet, since Luna had to disappear for a supply run that evening. Once she returned though, Cayde heard them giggling on the roof of the barn, and a smile crept up on him.

"I'm not exactly sure. The transmission said that they were at the base of the mountain but that's just a rough estimate. I'm hoping they've made it easy for us to see them." Cayde explained. "There's about fifty of them."

"Including Ash?" Sam smirked as she shuffled back onto her seat.

Cayde's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Oh please Cayde, you wouldn't have rushed to get here if it wasn't her. It's no secret that you're a huge softie for her."

"I am  _not_  a softie! Whoever told ya that is lyin' through their teeth."

"Mhm. Sure thing boss, ya softie."

Cayde wanted to retaliate, but he had neither the energy or evidence to back himself up. It was true; he was soft for Ash.  _Very_  soft. But he couldn't just admit it to Sam in front of Guardians he hardly knew. He knew better than most that that's how rumours start. And with an entire war going on, rumours were the last thing he needed to deal with.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he got there. Half of him figured it would be a bunch of refugees fighting for scraps, and that Ash would be tearing them apart for them to stop. The other half guessed that they'd be sat waiting, all of them miserable and hungry.

What he got was a slightly different outcome.

As the shuttle pulled into view of Twilight Gap, he could see a small plume of smoke erupting from the mountain's base, the source of which he could only guess was their signal for help. When the shuttle got close enough, Cayde could hear their cheers and whoops of delight that help had finally come.

The medics and other Guardians helped everybody get onto the ship, moving supplies and other things they might need from the small camp. Cayde scoured the crowd of people for Ash, but he couldn't see her. Confused, he pulled a civilian aside.

"Where's the Guardian you were with?" He asked. "Transmission came through from a Ghost. Where are they?"

"Oh! She went to try and find us some more food down just over there. We insisted she stayed but she's a stubborn one." The woman replied whilst dusting off the dirt from her ragged clothes.

Cayde knew they couldn't stay here long. The civilians were the majority, but he couldn't leave Ash behind. "Hey Guardian?" He shouted to the Titan piloting the shuttle. "Take these guys back to the Farm. Come back for me after."

"You sure? It's getting dark out." The Titan replied. He could see the sun setting behind the mountain, but Cayde couldn't leave Ash behind.

"I ain't been this sure in a while. Now go!"

He watched as the shuttle took off and started heading back towards the EDZ, disappearing from sight in a matter of moments. Once it was out of view, he started for the area that the civilian had pointed to.

"How the hell did they survive a month out here?" Cayde mumbled to himself with his gaze looking back at the now empty camp. They had the bare minimum of supplies: a crate or two of food, some tarpaulin for a shelter, a sleazy fire pit and several roll-up mats for beds. It was far from perfect, but they managed to make it without losing anybody.

"From what I can pick up, they moved locations every week." Sundance noted. "Ash left transmissions on the emergency frequency this whole time..."

"That's dedication. No wonder all these people survived. Hell, she could probably do my job better than me."

"Cayde, let's be honest here,  _anybody_  could do your job better than you."

"Ouch. Low blow, buddy! Bet you couldn't do it."

"Oh yeah? How much?"

"Ten glimmer. I'll let you do my job for a day and we'll let Zavala decide who does the better job."

"Deal. Now where's-"

Sundance was interrupted by the sound of a gun firing rapidly, and when they reached the source, they found exactly what they were looking for.

Ash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MY ANXIETY WENT NUTS WRITING THIS BUT TRUST ME THIS AINT OVER YET IM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT FORGIVE ME I'LL GET THE NEXT ONE OUT ASAP FOR YOU ALL I PROMISE!
> 
> (P.S, the name of this chapter is reference to a song from my favourite musical! Bonus points if you know which one :D)


	6. Confessions

"ASH!" Cayde cried out. Ash whipped around to see who said her name, and a smile spread across her face when she saw Cayde running towards her.

"Cayde! Oh thank the Traveller, it's you! You're not dead!" She chuckled, dragging herself slowly towards him.

"And you will be if we don't get you back to the farm. C'mon, let me take all this."

"Cayde honestly I'm fine-"

"Like hell you are Ash! If you're fine then what's all that blood on you?"

"...War Beasts?"

Cayde shook his head. "If there's one thing you're not, it's a good liar. Now c'mon, lean on me. Shuttle should be back in a while."

"Shuttle?" Ash queried as she wrapped an arm over Cayde's shoulder, slowly making their way back to the campsite.

"Yeah. We took all the civilians you saved back to the Farm. I stayed behind to find ya."

"Y-You did?"

"Course I did, Ash, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not all that special. We've lost tons of Guardians already, it really wouldn't have-"

Cayde stopped where they were and turned to put a finger on Ash's lips to silence her. "If I hear ya badmouthing yourself once more, I will pick you up and carry you."

"Honestly y-you don't even need to help. I'm completely fine."

"Oh yeah? So you'd be fine if I just... went back up to the camp? You can make it there on your own?"

"Sure I can!"

"Okay then!" Cayde then proceeded to stand fifteen yards away from her, and spread his arms wide. "Come on over then! If you can prove that you can make it to me, I won't carry you."

Ash muttered some choice words under her breath, and began dragging herself over to him. Her leg had become a complete deadweight, and everything else was complaining as she moved. She'd reached seven yards before she eventually collapsed onto the floor, and Cayde dashed back over.

"Don't... say... a word..." Ash spat through clenched teeth. "I-I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm not that cruel, Ash. Trust me."

"Good. Because I could really use a hand getting back to the camp."

Without any warning, Cayde scooped Ash up into his arms and dashed up the path he'd come from to find her. Once they'd made it back to the campsite, he rested Ash up against some rocks, and rummaged through what was left behind to help her.

"I-I can hold on 'til help comes back Cayde. It's fine." She shivered, even though it wasn't very cold where they were.

"I know you're a tough cookie, Ash, but I'm just trying to help." Cayde explained as he sat down next to her with two blankets and some crackers. "Here."

He wrapped one blanket around her shoulders, and draped the other over her legs to cover as much as he could. Her shivers slowed down, but he could tell she was still cold.

"Fire?" He asked, and she nodded desperately. With nothing but a rock and some sticks, Cayde struck two stones against each other to create some sparks, and then the flames roared to life. "There. That'll help."

"T-Thanks Cayde."

"Hey, anything for you."

"Really?" Ash looked up at him in surprise, and she could see the smile on his face as he nodded.

"Yep. Anything for ya, Ash. I mean it. And when I say I mean it, I really do."

Ash hadn't felt this way in a long time. She was so used to being independent and doing things for herself, so the offer for any help was a complete surprise to her. She wanted to say thank you, but she was so tired that all that came out was a yawn.

"Hey hey hey, stay awake now. I know you're tired, but it's best you stay awake 'til help arrives. Can ya do that for me?"

"F-For you? Anything." Ash admitted, and she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep lingering around her eyelids. "Got any stories?"

"Stories? Ya know I've got plenty Ash, why ask? Which one d'ya wanna hear?"

"Surprise me."

Cayde thought hard, but he knew exactly which story he should tell. It was the right time to tell it, and especially to her. So, he cleared his throat, and began.

"How about the one where we first met?" He suggested, and Ash nodded, but she looked confused.

"But we know how that went?" She asked.

"Actually, there's a lot more to it than ya might think. Shall I?"

"Go for it."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cayde began the story. "So, it was about, what, a million years ago?"

Ash narrowed her eyes with a smirk on her face, and Cayde chuckled. "Kidding! It was two billion years ago."

"Oh come on! I'm not that old!" Ash defended.

"Yeah but... it felt like a lifetime ago for me."

Ash silenced herself. She could hear the sincerity and emotion in his voice, even if he was trying to hide it. Once he'd cleared his throat, he continued.

"Anyways. So me and Andal were just hanging out on the Tower lawn, sun was shining, pigeons were flying. And I thought to myself, 'Wow, today couldn't get any better!' But... I was wrong. Because you showed up."

"I... I made it better?"

"Yeah. Ya did. So we were sitting there, and I stood up to go grab some lunch and then... then you showed your face. And I swear to ya Ash, my robotic heart skipped a few beats."

"R-Really? Why?"

Cayde hesitated. Was he ready to tell her how he felt? Would she feel the same? He thought she did, but the war could've changed that for her. But if he didn't tell her now, then when?

"Because..." Cayde continued. "I'm crazy for ya. That... that hair of yours drives me wild and your smile just lights up a room. You're nice to whoever crosses ya and you shoot whoever deserves it. And believe it or not, you're actually quite funny."

"Oh hardly. Since when?" Ash retaliated, since she couldn't remember a time she cracked a joke.

"Remember when we were getting ramen? And I asked if you wanted to sit? Your reply was 'Oh I thought we could stand on our heads and suck the noodles through our eyes.' I thought it was funny!"

"Well... I-I guess sometimes I can be funny..."

"Exactly. But... I wasn't done."

"What-"

Cayde pressed a finger to Ash's mouth. "As I was saying..."

_Don't be a coward, you rustbucket,_ his brain was telling him. The anxiety building up inside him felt like a balloon that was going to pop. But the sooner it deflated, the better.

"You're... strong. Stronger than most Guardians I've met. And honestly? With everything I've mentioned and more that I haven't? You're beautiful to me. Absolutely damn stunning."

Ash couldn't hide her blush anymore. Her face had turned as red as a rose. "Cayde..."

"A-And you don't have to say that you feel the same. If you don't, that's cool. But... I had to tell you. Because in truth?"

Cayde swallowed.

"I-I uh, well, I l-l-"

"Oh don't be such a wuss Cayde!" Sundance blurted out as her Guardian struggled to spit out his words. "He loves you, Ash! And he has all these years!"

Ash's heart almost stopped in her chest, which she was certain wasn't good for anything else that was hurting right now. But she couldn't help it. She darted her eyes from Sundance to Cayde, and raised an eyebrow.

"Cayde?" She asked. The Exo was looking down at the ground in shame, embarrassed by himself. "Cayde look at me?"

His head slowly rotated from the ground to look back into Ash's eyes, and he didn't expect to find a weak smile on her lips. She took hold of Cayde's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now say it again."

"Say what again?" He asked as he tried to brush off what Sundance had just announced to the entire of Twilight Gap. The War Beasts nesting in a cave below could've heard her if they weren't sleeping.

"What you were trying to say. Just say it."

"A-Ash I... I love you?"

"Much better."

"Really? You're not... you haven't punched me yet."

Ash chuckled for a moment before a coughing fit took over, shivering as she wrapped the blankets closer to herself. "W-Why would I punch you? When I feel the exact same? I-I was just... I was scared."

"Scared? You?"

Ash nodded.

"Why?"

"Because of everybody else! What would others say? Better yet, what would others do? You do know there are others who would love a slice of you."

"Can't say I blame them!"

Ash glared at him.

"Right. Wrong answer. Sorry. Ash... don't worry about them."

"How can I not? It's who I am. You try dealing with anxiety like mine."

"I can only imagine what it's like. But just so you know, if  _anyone_ , and I mean anyone, gives you crap? You tell me. They won't do it again."

"And you'd do this for me because...?" Ash smirked. She knew what he'd say, but she wanted to hear it again so she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Because I love you. That's why. It's exactly as Sam said on the shuttle over here: I'm a softie. A big softie. Especially for you."

"Cayde..."

Cayde didn't waste another second. He wrapped his arms around Ash, pulled her close, and pressed his mouthplates against her lips for as long as he dared. It felt strange to Ash at first, but after a few minutes, she didn't care.

"That... felt good." She admitted.

"Really? That's a first. Nobody's ever said that before when I've tried to kiss 'em."

"These others being who, exactly?"

"Ikora. Once. By accident, I swear."

"Oh really?" Ash grinned.

"Look I can hear the sarcasm dripping off your tongue. We had been awake for fourteen hours waiting to hear from the raid in the Vault of Glass. I was exhausted. Completely lost my mind. Again. When they told us Atheon was a goner? I was so happy I accidentally turned around and kissed Ikora. She punched me."

"So that's why you were confused I didn't punch ya!"

"Exactly."

Ash's eyelids kept drooping, and no matter how hard she tried, they were refusing to stay open. She felt cold, freezing in fact, despite the fire and the blankets around her. Even Cayde's body heat on her wasn't warming her up. The last thing she remembered was Cayde scooping her up, and the sound of a ship's engine landing at the camp.

And then everything went dark.

***

"Hey stay with me Ash, c'mon. You can sleep when you're dead!" Cayde pleaded as Sam shoved the shuttle into overdrive to get back to the Farm.

"She's not dead. Yet." Spark analysed. "It was so cold out there... she must've passed out. But I'd hurry. Get her back and warm her up slowly. Seems like she's caught something too whilst we've been out there. She's sweating."

"Oh she'll be fine!" Sundance assured them both. "You're both such worriers over little. Now, are we nearly back? There's a gathering tonight of Ghosts and I wanna get back in time to clean up!"

"Sundance, you do realise you have no arms to clean up with, right?" Spark mentioned.

"...Touché. You should come with, Spark! Even if you look like hell! It'll be fun!"

"Oh I couldn't. Not when Ash is like this. I'd rather stay with her in case."

"She's got Cayde for that. Besides, without the Light, you can't do much right now anyways."

Spark hesitated, and he turned away from Sundance in anger. "Way to make me feel better."

Sundance realised what she'd said, and let out a small sigh as she flew over to him, looking out the shuttle window as the scenery passed by. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it's hard right now, but the best we can do is stay positive. And I know he's an idiot but... she's in good hands with Cayde."

Spark didn't reply. He just continued to stare as they swiftly sped above an evergreen forest sprinkled with white flecks of snow on the leaves.

"C'mon, come out tonight. We don't have to stay long if you don't enjoy it, but Ash would want you to have fun."

He hesitated. Spark had rarely left Ash alone before. But as he looked over at her, as she was held by Cayde, he felt a small bit of worry slip away.

"Alright." Spark answered. "I'll come."

"Yay! Oh you're gonna love it! I gotta tell Cayde first." Sundance flew back over to her Guardian on the other side of the ship, barely missing his horn as she stopped. "Hey Cayde! We're going out tonight, we'll be back when we're back!"

Cayde didn't reply. Instead, Sundance and Spark could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from Cayde's mouth, and then they saw his eyes were closed.

"Bastard's asleep! Well, looks like we're going anyways!"

A few hours later, the shuttle landed back at the Farm, where the medics from earlier were waiting for him. A Warlock stood beside them, and when Cayde stepped off with Ash in his arms, she gestured for him to give her over.

"She'll be alright. We'll take her from here." The Warlock nodded, and the three of them disappeared out of sight. With nothing to do but wait with his worries, Cayde quickly walked over to his favourite spot on the Farm.

It was away from everybody else. During the evening, once all of the rescues for the day had come back and the frames had finished their shifts as air marshall's, the shallow rocky edge overlooking the lake was a quiet spot that Cayde adopted as his own. Nobody was around, and all he could hear was the chirping of the birds. It was rare that he found a moment to himself with all the chaos surrounding him; either Zavala was barking orders in his ear or other Hunters were nagging him for scouting locations.

But now that Ash was back, and in one piece, it all became a little more bearable.

After an hour, he felt someone's presence emerge, and it wasn't anybody he recognised.

"Thought I saw you sitting here from across the farm." The voice began, and Cayde turned around to find the Warlock from earlier standing behind him.

"And you are...?"

"Oh! My mistake. I'm Ari. Ari Brightlark. I was looking for you, actually."

"Oh, right. What's your question?"

"No question. I came to tell you how Ash was doing."

Cayde's metallic heart soared, and then began to pound at his chest before he could say anything else. "How is she?"

"Oh she's okay. Well, as okay as you can be when some War Beasts tear at your leg." Ari chuckled. Cayde's eyes widened in fear. The Warlock realised what she'd said, and a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. Just... tell me where I can find her."

"Of course. If you head that way?" Ari gestured through the thicket of trees to her left. "Just a few hundred yards is the other barn we found. I kept her away from others so she didn't have any of the civilians asking her questions. Second floor."

"Thank you." Cayde nodded, and he jumped to his feet.

"And Cayde?"

Cayde turned his head.

"I won't tell anyone what happened on Twilight Gap."

The Exo narrowed his eyes, wondering how she knew. But with his reaction to Ash and the eagerness to go find her, it gave it away. She didn't need to see what happened in order to know.

And that's how Cayde figured they'd become friends.

"Thanks, Ari. I owe you one." He nodded, and he ran into the forest towards the barn.

Cayde had seen a fair few barns in his lifetime, but he hadn't ever seen one that was quite so large. The Farm had paths leading to other sections of it, so the main camp was just a portion of what there was to use. Main operations happened there, but the Farm spread all around the lake.

He approached the barn and took stock of what he was about to enter; a large, rusted corrugated iron structure filled to the bone with injured civilians courtesy of the Cabal. When he stepped inside, it was exactly as he'd imagined.

It was filled with beds and cots that were being housed by small nooks that had been built out of wood and other scrap sheets of corrugated iron leftover from the barn's construction. Cayde had heard that they'd managed to save the Braytech medical equipment, but even that had its limitations.

_Second floor, away from everyone,_ Cayde remembered. He walked down the aisles of civilians in the middle, not daring to look any of them in the eye in case they asked what he was doing. He didn't want people knowing. Yet.

Hardly anybody was on the second floor. A few people laid asleep in cots, one was covered in a blanket with somebody underneath. Next to it, a man was covering his face with his hands, and a loud sob could be heard from across the walkway Cayde stood on.

But what stood out most to him, was the Kibou AR3 auto rifle resting outside of one of the nooks, and he didn't need telling who owned it.

Instead of going back downstairs to reach the left side of the barn like a normal person, Cayde did the most inconvenient yet comical move he could think of. The barn's second floor had two sides, and they could only be accessed by a separate staircase for each side. But Cayde wasn't fond of taking the easy way.

Rather than take the stairs, Cayde climbed up to the highest support beam he could find, and flung himself onto the platform opposite him as every civilian watched in awe and a slight feeling of horror.

But he made it. Not in one piece but he made it regardless. After he stood up, he noticed his arm was definitely not the right way round, and his horn was bent at a funny angle.

"Eh, minor details." He shrugged, hoping that nobody noticed him crash into the metal grating upon landing. Brushing himself off and angling his arm as best he could, Cayde slid into the vacant chair next to Ash's bedside.

One thing was certain: Ash was freezing from the looks of it. Her lips were a faint blue, and even in her sleep she was shivering once every so often. But the heater beside her and the blankets seemed to be working. They'd gotten rid of the jacket she had been wearing and placed her boots at the end of the bed on the floor, along with a pistol she had in her belt. And then he noticed something sticking out of her pants. Ever so gently, he plucked it with two fingers, and he turned it over.

It was a Polaroid photo. The one of himself and Ash from when they went to Nessus. It was slightly singed at the corners, but he could see the picture clearly. Both he and Ash were smiling, and Ash stood on her tip toes to be in shot.

"Heh, good times." Cayde mumbled, and shuffled around to make himself comfortable in the rickety wood chair. Just as he was about to doze off, Ash groaned from beside him, and he sat forward so she could see him.

"Cayde?" She yawned. "Where are we?"

"Well, technically we're in the middle of nowhere. But we're safe. That's what matters." He answered, entwining his gloved hand in hers. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Sweaty. Achy. You?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That's not an answer. And why's your horn bent? Were we ambushed? Are you-"

"I was too lazy to use the stairs."

"Let me guess. Jumped from the roof supports? Crashed face first?"

"You know me well."

"I try to keep up. It's not hard to hear about your... adventures. Especially when they make such a noise."

"That is true. I'll try and keep it down next time." Cayde's eyes lingered at the blanket covering Ash's legs, and she slowly sat up to show him the damage. Underneath was some heavy bandaging on her left leg, and some healing wounds elsewhere, but that was all he could see.

"Braytech put that mess back together." Ash explained as she flopped back onto the pillow. "Hurts like the devil if I move though."

"Then you stay right here. I'll stay with ya 'till someone calls for me."

"Oh Cayde you don't have to. I'd rather you-"

Cayde shushed her. He dragged his chair closer to the bed so he didn't have to stretch, and he took hold of her hand again, tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "I want to. Trust me."

Ash didn't have the strength to argue it, so she nodded with a satisfied smile, letting out a huge breath as she felt her eyes drooping. "I should probably sleep if I wanna be there for the big fight."

"Uh, about that..."

Ash sat bolt upright in the bed, almost knocking Cayde off his chair. She glared at him with eyes like daggers and a scowl harder than stone. "You're kidding me. You're not gonna let me come with you?!"

"Woah woah woah, easy! It wasn't my call." Cayde raised both of his hands in defence. "Zavala ordered all unable Guardians to stay behind to preserve numbers. Anyone able is going."

"I'm able! I can-"

"Ash, don't."

Ash stopped moving as she heard the emotion in Cayde's voice. Everything was hurting again thanks to her outburst, but she knew she had to listen to reason.

"I would love to bring you and have you fight. But right now, you don't look too good as it is. And I'd hate to lose ya. It'd kill me."

"But going there could get you killed too, don't you know that?"

"It's worth the risk. Someone's gotta take back our home. And once we've got it back? I'll come back here for ya. And we can go home. Together. How's that sound?"

"...I like the sound of that."

"But until that day, since I think we have a few days still, I'll be here. With you."

"Cayde..."

"Now lie down. I'll getcha something to drink."

As Cayde covered her over with the blankets again and prepared to leave, Ash knew she couldn't let him leave without giving him a reply that he desperately deserved.

"Cayde wait..." She wheezed, and he snapped his head around before he turned the corner to leave.

"Yeah?"

"...I love you too."

Cayde's eyes softened somehow, even if they were electronic. A smile expressed itself on his face, and he could feel himself melting inside.

"That's what I like to hear." He answered, and then ran to grab her a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	7. Show 'em What For

Days passed by, and little by little, Guardians were gearing up to head back to the city and take back their home. Ash had heard on the grapevine that a young Hunter had managed to reclaim her light from the Shard of the Traveller, reunited the Vanguard and killed Thumos, the Unbroken. When Ash heard about the Shard, she wondered if she could re-connect with it herself. After a few days of not moving from the bed, she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, and slipped into the clothes Cayde had left for her before he went for a meeting with Ikora and Zavala.

It wasn't anything fancy, but since her other clothes were covered in ash, blood and sweat, Cayde had handed them off to Sam, who then promptly burnt them because of the smell. Instead, Ash now had a simple purple t-shirt, black jacket and some cargo pants with the boots she'd found when leaving the city.

She knew Cayde would most likely tell her she was stupid for going to the shard for answers. After all, she was used to people tossing her ideas and plans aside for their own frivolous enjoyment. But she had to try. For safety and for company, she brought Spark along for the trek.

"Are you sure you should be doing this Ash?" Spark asked her as they trudged through the forest. "It wasn't long ago that you-"

"I'm fine. Just... stiff. And if I don't start moving then when will I ever?" Ash snapped, pushing through branch after branch of pine. It seemed endless, but then after an hour, they finally reached the Shard.

It didn't seem real at first. A piece of the machine that had given her a second chance at life was right in front of her. And yet, it felt as if she shouldn't be standing in its presence. She didn't feel worthy of it. Curious, she touched its  smooth surface, running her fingers across it.

"Why'd we lose?" She mumbled, her eyes fixated on the shard of the great machine it had fallen from. "Why'd we lose this one when we've won against literal gods sent to destroy us?"

"You can't win them all, Ash." Spark reminded her. "It's not about quantity. It's quality. Sometimes, these things happen for a reason."

"So you think the Traveller wanted to test us? That's dumb."

"Dumb it may be, however it's tested you, has it not? You've survived, found love again and you did it all without your light."

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't sound certain."

"Ever wondered if this was a test to see if we really deserved the Light we wield? That I'm no longer good enough for it? Like I'm not good enough for anyone?"

"Ash, don't-"

"No you don't get it, Spark. Marshall tormented me because I wasn't good enough for him. Avery and Finn teased me because I was less than them and it was so easy for them to tease me. Can't you see that?!"

Spark was rendered speechless. He had no idea what to say, or how to comfort her out of this one. He'd seen her anxiety reach its peaks, sure, but not like this. He watched as she crumpled to the ground, curled up in a ball, and sobbed to her hearts content.

Meanwhile, back at the Farm, Cayde was worried. He'd finished yet another strategy meeting with Zavala and headed back to the barn to see Ash. But when he got there, she was gone, and she'd left all of her stuff behind; gun, jacket and all.

"Oh you are such a-" Sundance began, but Cayde had already pulled up a comms link to Spark in seconds.

"Spark, where are you both? Where is she? I swear if she's-" Cayde spat.

"The Shard." Spark finished. "Can you hurry?"

"On my way."

Sundance had never seen Cayde run so fast in her life, and she'd watched him run to the ramen shop to get two free bowls of ramen before. Trying to keep up, she flew alongside him as fast as she could, but in the end, it wasn't fast enough.

"Cayde! Put me in your pack for Travellers sake, I'm not that quick! I'm a Ghost, not a cheetah!" She snapped, and Cayde dug his heels into the ground as he grinded to a halt so his Ghost could catch up.

"Sorry." Cayde panted as he put Sundance into the packed backpack he'd slung over his shoulders. "Force of habit."

"It's force of habit to run after girls you've recently declared your love to when they go missing for a few minutes?"

"This is different."

"Different how?"

"It just is."

Once Sundance was squared away, Cayde picked up the backpack again, slung it over his shoulders, and continued his brisk pace.

"She's different."

"Elaborate, Cayde, I'm not following." Sundance insisted as she joined Cayde's comms link from inside the bag.

"I've... I've lost enough people. Me and Shiro, we're the only two left from that crew. Nian, Lush, Andal, Tevis... gone. But Ash... I ain't never felt this way for anyone like I do for her. And I will be damned to the Hellmouth if I lose her again like I did when the Cabal blew our house down."

"You really care, don't you?"

"Sure do. Anymore questions?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red, why?"

"Cuz your face is blue."

"And? It suits me. You think those Awoken have blue skin 'cause their favourite colour's blue? Sundance pal, are your circuits okay?"

"Oh shut it, rustbucket. C'mon, I'm picking up Spark's ping and it's not far from here."

Cayde bolted through the branches of thick pine trees for a few more minutes, until he reached the landmark of the EDZ that all the Guardians seemed to be visiting.

And standing in front of it, staring holes into it, was Ash.

"Ash?" Cayde panted, holding onto his knees to catch his breath. "The hell are you doin' out here?"

Ash whipped herself around, regretting her move as her leg complained against the sudden movement. "Huh?"

"All the way out here? Why? Staring holes into a shard ain't gonna bring your light back I'm afraid."

"It did for that Hunter."

"She was lucky."

"Lucky?!" Ash spat, dragging herself towards the Exo. "You think it was lucky she's the only one who can end this war?"

"That's not what I meant Ash, you know it."

She watched as Cayde put his pack down, dusted himself off and regained his composure.

"So why are you here?" Ash asked him, trying to stay upright as the white hot pain coursed through her, but she didn't dare show it.  _No more weakness,_ she told herself. Easier said than done.

"Could ask you the same thing."

"My answer is long-winded and... not a valid one. I'm sure yours is shorter."

"Not particularly but at least I'm sure it can't be as stupid as yours. C'mon."

"Stupid? You think me coming out here to find out why I lost my Light is stupid? Alright Cayde, I'll play. I came here because I thought the Traveller thought I was weak. We lost our light because some space rhinos burned our house down and severed the connection because we weren't aware. We didn't know. And that made us weak. And I'm not exactly the kind of tough gal like the others. I've been made weak by others a-and maybe I just can't get my light back because of it."

Cayde could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He didn't know what to say. He'd rarely seen people cry; Guardians hardly cried in public. The last person he saw crying was some civilians at the Farm. But seeing Ash break down and open up to him slightly broke something inside of him.

"You think you're weak because others gave ya a hard time?" Cayde reiterated, and Ash nodded. "Because you're wrong. Ash that's not what it is. You're not weak, if anything that makes ya stronger. Because you put up with that crap for months. Years even, I don't know. But you came out the other end. And you're still here. To me, that says y're strong."

Ash avoided looking into his eyes as he stepped closer, but he tilted her chin up with his hand, and she couldn't help gazing back into his electric blue bulbs.

"Ash I want you to promise me you'll never let those assholes grind you down. I know it's hard, but I think with the right people by your side, and the right encouragement, you can do it."

"Cayde..." Ash croaked. "I-I can't promise it, especially after everything that's happened, but I can promise you I will try."

"Good." Cayde pulled Ash into his chest, and he felt her arms snake around his waist for a hug. "That's all I want you to do."

"You didn't answer my question though. Why are you here?"

Cayde stepped back from her and scratched his head. "I got... worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"Well you didn't exactly tell me you were gonna go here. Not that I expect you to tell me everywhere you're going but... with no light and no guns on ya, I got scared."

"You know I can fight back, why worry?"

"It's not that you can't fight back, I know you can, hell I think you'd give Ikora a run for her money in the Crucible. It's... well it's me."

"Huh?"

"I've lost... I've lost a lotta people in my life. Nian, Lush, both part of my little crew I had back in the day. Both gone. Tevis bit the dust thanks to the Vex. And of course, Andal..."

Ash felt her heart drop inside her chest as Cayde recounted those he'd lost. He'd not just lost other Hunters out in the field, he'd lost friends. People he considered family.

"I couldn't lose you either, Ash. You're important to me and I think y're the damn best gal out there. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to ya. And I know you can take care of yourself but... forgive a rustbucket for worrying won't ya?"

Cayde had begun to expect many things in his life, but Ash tackling him into a hug was not one of them. She almost knocked him to the ground with the sheer force she hit him with, but he managed to steady them both.

"Woah! What's this for?" He asked, returning the hug.

"I... nobody really worried that much about me before. I-I appreciate it." Ash confessed. "Thank you."

"Hey, no need to thank me. Can't help but worry for ya. Just remember, if you need me, just shout."

"Gotcha. Can I... can I get some help getting back?"

Cayde chuckled and bent his knees so Ash could get on his back. "C'mon, let's go."

As they grew closer to the Farm, Cayde felt Ash tense up, growing tighter as they reached the boundaries for the Farm.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's up?" He asked as he put her back on the ground to give himself a break. He might've been an Exo, but he was overdue some upgrades.

Ash swallowed hard, and wiped the sweat from her head. "I... people are gonna kill me. If I go back into there with you."

"What? Ash nobody's gonna kill you. Why'd ya think so?"

Ash gestured to a group of female Exos standing by the postmaster, each and every one of them staring at Ash with daggers in their eyes.

"See?"

"Ah. Right. Ash if you don't want people knowing for the time being, I'm okay with that."

"No it's not that! I don't wanna hide us, but I don't wanna have people trying to kill me for it! I just... I'm used to it I guess. But I can't let them win you know? It's... its complicated."

"Nah, I think I understand. You know what I think would be best?"

"What's that?"

"We show 'em what for."

"What for, eh? And how do you suppose we do that?" Ash smirked. She knew exactly what Cayde had in mind, but she was wondering how he'd do it.

"Well first, I'm afraid you're going to have to be tickled in your ticklish spot I know you have." Cayde instructed.

"Wait, how do you know- Ah! Cayde stop! Noooo!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cayde had managed to sneak his way to her sides and start tickling her, so much so she lost her balance and he had to catch her. But his plan was going perfectly.

"Aha, it seems you're at my mercy!" Cayde deduced, and he brought Ash back to her feet before snaking his arms round her waist. "So..."

"What's your next step, Captain Cayde? As long as it doesn't include snakes. I hate snakes. Ran into some when I was in the wild and just thought 'why did it have to be snakes?' Please don't say snakes."

"Nope. Not snakes. But uh, you got a little something right..."

Before he finished, Cayde had pressed his mouth against Ash's, allowing her to sink into his kiss and melt under his influence. By the time they'd stopped, the Exos at the postmaster were furious. One of them looked as if she was about to pounce at them.

"There."

"My my Cayde-6, you little romantic!" Ash giggled. "I think ya got it."

"I'd hope so. However if I did miss, let me know."

"Oh I shall!" Ash turned to look at the Exos, who were still staring daggers at her. And whilst she could still feel the anxiety hammering away at her, she was still holding it together.  _Deep breaths Ash, you're okay,_ she told herself, and little by little, her worries ebbed away.

"C'mon, suns setting, and really, you shouldn't be up. I'm sure Ari will kill me when she finds out that you snuck out."

"I think you mean us."

"Sounds fair. Now let's go."

As Ash settled back down onto the bed, she could feel the anxiety building up again, but it wasn't because of the Exos from earlier. It was because she was deathly afraid of what Zavala would do if he found out.

"Hey Cayde?" Ash began. "What do you think Zavala will say if he finds out about us?"

It was as if a pin had dropped. Cayde almost dropped the gun in his hand, juggling to keep it off the floor before slamming it onto the table.

"Cayde?"

"Uhh... he'll be delighted?" Cayde lied.

"You have absolutely no idea do you?"

"Well, it's not common for the Vanguard to be in relationships. Zavala's usually focused only on the City. But... I can't see him being angry with us. I guess we'll have to see."

"Well  _that's_ reassuring."

Cayde sighed as he sat down next to her, shrugging his shoulders. "Really couldn't tell ya Ash. I've barely seen the man smile, let alone express any emotion towards love. But, the good news is, he won't kill us for it!"

Ash rolled her eyes as she tossed the blanket over herself, her gaze wandering to the small clock on the bedside table. 10:03pm. Before she could fall asleep though, she heard a ship landing just a short ways away. Curious, she pulled her jacket on and peered over the railings on the platform outside her nook.

She recognised the ship. She'd seen it several times before. And it struck fear into her heart.

It was Marshall's ship.

And he had just stepped out of it.

Without wasting a single second, she grabbed Cayde's hand cannon from the bedside table and rushed outside as fast as her aching bones could carry her, stirring Cayde awake in the process. Not wanting to alert anyone, Cayde hung back in some trees, and listened in.

"Oh! You're still around are you? Thought you would've died in the city." Marshall barked, hand firmly grasping his own hand cannon.

"Unlucky for you, I'm a lot tougher than you think." Ash retorted quickly.

She could tell Cayde was nearby. She could feel him. Part of her talent was her sixth sense; being able to detect when someone was near. It was useful. She could tell he was nearby since some birds had just flown off from being startled behind her. Nobody else would've seen her take off except for Cayde, so she knew it was him.

"Is that why you're shaking like a leaf?" Marshall noted, gesturing to his former roommate's quivering hands.

Ash couldn't hide the fear she felt. Marshall was her tormentor, her abuser and her bully. He'd nearly killed her.

"Nice hand cannon. Not yours though, is it?"

"Like you care if it's mine or not. You don't stand a chance." Ash snapped. "And you're gonna get back in your ship, and die quietly on Venus. Go. Now."

"Oh no. I lost a lot because of you. When I managed to find a ship on the Ishtar Sink, I set course for here thanks to the emergency frequency broadcast. And now..." Marshall took out his hand cannon and began to load a shot into its magazine, chuckling to himself. "I'm here to finish a job."

Marshall expected many things. He expected Ash to cry, beg for mercy, call for help and turn into the mess she usually did. But what he didn't expect was for her to unholster the Ace of Spades and fire a shot directly into his foot, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Y-You're not finishing anything." She stuttered. "I am."

 _C'mon Ash,_ Cayde silently encouraged. People would've heard the gunshot if they were still awake, but since many Fallen lived in the EDZ, they would've shrugged it off.  _Finish him!_

"And this? This is for what you put me through. The hell that I endured."

With a deep breath that felt like an eternity, Ash closed her eyes, took aim...

...and fired the shot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I went there. I sure did.


	8. Free of Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m rlly sorry btw these next two will look a little weird until I edit them just because I’m posting from my phone and I’m very very tired and AO3 on mobile is uh weird

Marshall was dead.

And Ash couldn't quite believe what she had just done.

At first, she was relieved. Finally, the man who had broken her down was dead, gone, never to return. But she never thought she would've been the one to pull the trigger.

And then the horror set in.

"Oh my Traveller..." she sobbed. Marshall's Ghost was silent, but it wasn't exactly angry. Patsy had never really liked her Guardian, but to see him dead made her feel conflicted.

"Ash?" Cayde whispered, and she whipped around to see the Exo slowly walking towards her. "You good?"

"Cayde I-" Ash began, but she couldn't finish her words. All that came out were sobs that wracked her whole body, and Cayde shushed her cries by pulling her in for a hug.

"It's okay." He told her. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I-I just committed murder!"

"The murder of a low-life bully who tormented you? I don't see much of a loss here, Ash."

"It still feels awful! He's dead! I-I killed him!"

Cayde had to admit to himself; he never imagined Ash killing Marshall. Everybody had secretly hoped he'd died on Venus when the Light was separated from them, but that didn't happen. He could tell Ash didn't feel good about killing him, but in time she would come to terms with it. At least, he hoped she did

"H-How can I even justify what I did? How are you still hugging me? I just killed a man!"

"Oh Ash, he was hardly a man if he thinks it's cool to torment women because they're smarter than him."

"What do I do? Hide his body? Someone's gonna find him! People will have heard! I can't exactly hide this!"

"Ok first, hide the body. Second, if anybody does find out, just say you know nothing. I can't say I've ever committed murder in my life but we all do something new every so often! Would ya recommend it?"

Ash stared knives into Cayde.

"Right, bad timing. Honestly Ash, if anybody does ask-"

"Just tell them?" Ash finished.

"Exactly. It's just like Ikora would say!"

"What would I say?" A voice called out, and the two Hunters turned around to find Ikora standing a few feet behind them, her eyes tired but wary. "Who's that?"

"Uh..." Ash croaked.

"It's Marshall!" Cayde announced gladly, but a raised eyebrow from Ikora noted his reaction was the wrong one. "We uh... well, I think you know."

"I think I can make an educated guess on what happened." Ikora deduced, looking at the hand cannon in Ash's hands and nodding to it.

"I-Ikora I'm so sorry I just-" Ash blubbered.

"Save it, Ash. You're not in any trouble."

"I'm not?"

"No, of course not. Marshall was a piece of work, and not someone I would call a Guardian due to his actions and behaviour. But... I will have to tell Zavala. We can't just bury someone without him knowing."

"Is Big Z still awake?" Cayde asked, rubbing Ash's arms to keep her warm as he held her.

"Surprisingly so. I thought he was a firm believer in rest before battle but it seems he can't sleep tonight. It's best we tell him now rather than later."

"Aw, do we have to tell him? Can't we just keep it secret?"

"Cayde I don't know about you but uh, I'd rather not hide a murder." Ash breathed. "I can't keep that hidden. It'd kill me on the inside."

"You'll come to terms with it eventually, Ash." Ikora explained. "Sometimes, we are faced with no other option. The law of the jungle is at play right now, and I don't think anybody would fault you for what you've done tonight after what happened before. Now come, we'd best tell Zavala."

"C-Can I bring Cayde?"

"It wasn't exactly an option to leave him behind. He was probably silently encouraging you to kill him."

"Guilty as charged." Cayde admitted, nodding like an excited puppy.

"But I do recommend not hugging as much in front of Zavala, since I'm sure he's not aware of your recent relationship." Ikora warned them as they set about burying the body underneath a nearby tree marked with a yellow ribbon. Cayde dug the hole, whilst Ikora removed anything that could be of use to the Guardians to be re-used. Ash took Marshall's Warlock bond off, and held onto it.

"I can keep the hugging at bay for now." Ash sighed. In truth, Cayde's hug was the only thing that had kept her from screaming after she pulled the trigger, but she wouldn't admit it. Once Marshall had been laid to rest in the grave and covered in dirt, everybody fell silent for a moment.

Ash placed the bond on top of the tree roots, and let out a breath of relief and sorrow.

"You were an asshole. You could've changed. I gave you chances, but you threw them away. Maybe now in your next life, you'll get a chance to get it right." She stated, and then turned to Patsy, who was floating around silently beside her. "I'm sorry, Patsy."

"It's... it's alright." The ghost sighed.

"You're always welcome to become part of the Vanguard's Ghost network." Ikora offered. "Marshall may not have been what a Guardian should be, but you are exactly what a Ghost is meant to do. Encourage their Guardian to do the right thing. So, the offer is there."

"I'll take it. But... give me some time first?"

"Of course. Now, let us go see Zavala."

Zavala had heard the gunshot go off. He'd seen the ship land and a shadowy figure drag itself across to meet it. He knew that they'd show themselves to him eventually, but he was not expecting Ash to show up alongside Cayde and Ikora, tears staining her cheeks.

"I suppose by the state of yourself, that gunshot was you, Ashlynn?" Zavala began as he turned to face them. "Say it."

"Y-Yes." Ash stuttered, stepping forward from between Ikora and Cayde, the latter of which stayed back to watch cautiously.

"And who or what did you shoot?"

"Marshall Crawley."

"A Guardian?"

"Hardly."

Zavala eyed her with anger, and she huffed in defeat.

"Yes."

"Marshall Crawley was exiled to Venus before the Red War. Are you certain it was him?"

"I'd recognise his ship anywhere. I-It was him."

The Titan shuffled his feet in discomfort. He had a decision to make; punish Ash severely or let it slide. He knew the facts of the situation. He was there at the trial when they exiled Marshall for his behaviour. But did everything he had done permit his murder?

"I-I don't expect you to let this slide, Commander." Ash spoke up, catching Zavala off-guard. "I know I just murdered a lightless Guardian. But you can't tell me that I was supposed to sit there and let the past repeat itself."

"Of course not." Zavala sighed. "You'll forgive me if I'm having a rough time deciding on this."

"I'd expect nothing less. Fact of the matter is, if I hadn't killed the bastard, he would've just continued on as before. And I couldn't stand for that. So regardless of if you disagree with my actions, I-I did what I had to."

The Vanguard Commander did not reply. He could feel the eyes of Cayde and Ikora on him as they awaited his answer. This was not something he could decide on his own.

"Leave, Ashlynn. Go back to bed. Allow myself and the other two to discuss this." Zavala grumbled, and Ash descended back down the rusted steps towards the thicket of trees. Cayde went to follow, but a lean hand slammed into his chest.

"I don't think so." Zavala ordered. "You're staying here to discuss this with us. Don't think I don't know about you and her."

"H-How exactly?" Cayde stammered, preparing for impact in case Zavala did kill him.

"Oh please. Some Exos came to me in a jealous rage about you and 'that Ashlynn girl' yesterday evening. We will discuss this matter another time. For now..." A sigh escaped the Titan's mouth, closing his eyes to think. "We must deal with the current situation."

"I don't think you should punish her." Cayde blurted out.

"Of course you'd say that."

"You expect me to say anything else, Big Z? I just don't think you should punish someone for protecting themselves."

"Cayde's right to a certain extent." Ikora noted, brushing the dirt off of her robes.

"Not you as well, Ikora. What's so special about this Ashlynn Grace Toriel that you both see and I don't?"

Ikora and Cayde looked at one another, exchanging looks of worry and concern. After a few moments of silence, Cayde spoke up.

"She's... different. Not your average Hunter. For starters, she reads books. I think she's the only Hunter who uses the library." Cayde smirked, but quickly stopped after he saw Zavala's expression. "I've never seen a bad bone in her body. And... she's had a tough time with some folks. Lost her fireteam and all that crap with Marshall, she's a lot stronger than ya'd think. If she had to kill someone for peace, it must've been bad."

"And I'm supposed to justify murder?"

"Well not all murders, but this one? Yeah. You're not gonna have any other Guardians being murdered by other Guardians anytime soon. This is a one off. And besides, anyone who abuses someone else deserves to be shot in my opinion."

"Ikora, you share this sentiment?"

"I do." Ikora nodded. "Wrong or not, Ash did what she had to so that the past would not hurt her again. I understand you have a fascination with the past but-"

"Enough." Zavala snapped, silencing the Warlock. "I will let this go. Just this once. It is reckless behaviour and whilst I cannot condone it, Marshall was an awful excuse of a Guardian. If I hear she does something like this again, it'll be both your heads I have."

"You got it, boss!" Cayde winked, making finger guns at the Titan. "Can I go see where she got to? It's late and she's still hurt pretty bad so-"

"I'm not finished."

Cayde's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He knew what was next. "And now comes the scolding."

"If I find that your relationship with her is compromising your work or ability to think clearly, I will do something about it. Is that clear?"

"Zavala-" Ikora interjected.

"No. Stay out of this, Ikora. Do I make myself understood, Cayde?"

Zavala watched as Cayde's eyes turned from their usual sharp blue to a ruby red, the anger radiating off of him in waves. Cayde stepped towards his superior, breathing heavily as he did so. It scared Ikora; she'd never seen Cayde like this before.

"Loud and clear." Cayde growled, before his eyes turned back to normal, narrowing them at the Titan before he stormed off to find Ash.

"You can't do that, Zavala." Ikora reminded the Commander. "It's against the rules."

"It was an idle threat, Ikora. However his reaction... troubled me. He truly cares for her?" Zavala responded, looking out at the evergreen forest far ahead of him.

"He does. Why else would he react so angrily? I've never seen that from him before."

"I have. Once. When Andal died. News reached the Tower and Cayde lost it. A young Hunter volunteered to help retrieve the body for him. She was..."

And then it hit him.

"Ash. It was her." Zavala leaned against the railing of the platform. He'd seen Cayde when the news arrived that Andal had been murdered. He wished he hadn't. He'd watched as Cayde broke several chairs and a table. Andal was the closest thing he had to a family back then, and had considered him a brother.

"So you're sticking with your verdict?" Ikora asked, hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes. Yes I am. Idle threats aside I... shouldn't intervene in matters of the heart. It's cruel. And so... despite committing murder, I will let this slide. No consequences."

"That's good to hear. It's nice to see Cayde happy for once instead of bored out of his mind in the Tower, is it not?"

"I suppose it is. But if she does interfere, I will be having words."

"You might be surprised." Ikora noted, heading towards the staircase to leave. "From what I heard, Ash is quite the all-rounder. Including paperwork."

And then she left, not waiting to see his reaction. She headed back towards her makeshift bunk in the farmhouse, collecting her thoughts as she went. And whilst she felt as if she should be grieving for a fallen Warlock, she felt nothing. It felt as if some balance had been restored to the universe again.

The next morning, Ikora woke to the smell of oil and Glimmer being loaded into ships for fuel. Which could only mean one thing.

It was time to take back the Last City.

After she'd stepped outside, she watched as Guardians ran to and fro, carrying weapons, grenades and anything else they could find a use for. In a war where they'd lost everything, they needed all the help they could get. She looked round for Cayde, and spotted him coming out of the main barn, holstering his hand cannon.

"Not with Ash this morning?" She smirked, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead from the blistering heat.

"Nah. She insisted I stop sleeping in the chair next to her so I actually got a decent nights sleep! Crazy right?" Cayde explained. "So we leaving this evening?"

"It would seem so. I'm guessing she's not coming?"

"Wouldn't think so. Found her sat against a tree after I left last night, couldn't make it back to the barn. Carried her the rest of the way."

"A shame really, we could've used her skills."

"Skills?"

"Oh please Cayde, I know she spent time in the Dreaming City. You'd be silly not to realise what she did out there."

"...I'm not following."

"A few years ago, corrupt Corsairs and members of Mara's court who wished us harm started to drop like Thrall. At that same time, Ash was in the Dreaming City. Coincidence?"

"So it was her? That's awesome! Oh man, I'm dating a woman who could kill me in my sleep! Woohoo!"

"You're excited about the threat of potentially dying unaware you're about to be killed?"

"Well it's either that or a blazing gunfight. Besides, if Ash really wanted to kill me, I must've done something awful to warrant it- wait, how do you know it was her?"

"Let's just say I have been in contact with Ash before you grew closer."

"She one of your Hidden?"

"Of a sort. I keep my Hidden at a distance, as you know. It was something similar with Ash, however we kept a more healthy friendship between ourselves. Consider her my... personal hitman."

"Did you know about Marshall?"

"No. She wouldn't say. It was a surprise to me that evening he tried to kill her. I was half expecting her to slash him with her hidden knife but-"

"She's got a hidden knife?"

"Two. At least, she used to. She most likely lost them during the Tower attack."

"I'm very scared for my life."

"Oh please Cayde, you didn't let me finish. I was surprised she didn't use them, but perhaps she's given up those ways."

The pair were approaching the barn which housed Ash, and they could hear the sounds of something hitting wood with extreme force. Once they got inside, they saw Ash throwing knives into the wall.

"Or maybe she was on a hiatus?" Ikora suggested, impressed with the accuracy of the throws.

"Ikora?" Cayde asked.

"Yes, Cayde?"

"Should I run?"

"Absolutely not. If you run she'd kill you. I know you're one of the best Gunslingers in the system, but I do not fancy your chances against her. That is something I will swear by."

"Woah. Okay then."

Cayde hopped up a few steps, but then noticed Ikora wasn't following him up. "You not coming?"

"I should get ready. We leave tonight. I'd rather give you two some time alone."

"You say that like you don't think we're gonna come back from this."

"Cayde... I don't know what to think anymore."

Cayde watched as Ikora left, her head hung low whilst retreating to the farmhouse. If only this were so simple, Cayde thought to himself. He wished he didn't have to watch his friend carry such a heavy burden, but with Zavala going all out on the assault, someone had to take responsibility. It's what made them such a dynamic trio. Zavala had the brawn, Ikora had the brain, and Cayde had both that he didn't let on. Instead, he provided the balance.

"Cayde!" Ash smiled as he turned the corner into her nook. She had managed to regain the colour in her skin, her eyes less sunken and the wounds were fading nicely. The leg that had been torn at by the War Beasts was still taking its time. "You good?"

"Oh! Yeah sorry, I was just... thinking." Cayde hastily replied, having zoned out for a moment to take stock of how Ash looked.

"You sure? You look distracted."

"...I am. In truth, I'm a little nervous. Big fight goes down tonight and it's either win or lose. I feel bad for that young gun who got their light back. Helluva job to do up there alone."

"No kidding. Shouldn't you be prepping with the others though?"

"Eh, I'd rather spend these hours with you. Much nicer."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Ash shuffled herself to one side of the bed, patting the free space so Cayde could stretch out next to her. "Don't suppose I can convince you to take me with ya?"

"Ash I'd love to, you know that, but I already told ya the answer."

"But I'm not so banged up now! Look! That fever is gone and I'm not sweating and most of the injuries I got are fading!"

"I know, I know. But..."

Cayde's eyes trailed to Ash's still bandaged leg, and she followed his gaze. "Oh... this... eh, who needs limbs anyways?"

"Well, you do preferably. Don't go cutting it off just to get an instant robotic replacement now will ya?"

"Cayde I'm not that stupid. I just... really wish I could come with."

"I know."

Their eyes slowly drifted to one another's, but their sweet silence was broken by a call on Cayde's comms.

"Yello! Cayde speaking." The Exo answered.

"Briefing time. Get down here." Zavala instructed.

"On my way."

Cayde turned to Ash, who had heard the short conversation, and nodded. "You go be a hero. I'll be here when you get back."

But once Cayde had left, Ash began to change. She grabbed the pieces of armour she'd liberated from the makeshift armoury and threw them on over her clothes. She'd also grabbed a hand cannon and replacement sword, since hers had broken in two during a fight on Twilight Gap between her and some Dregs.

"Like hell I'm staying behind!" Ash mumbled. "Spark, you ready?"

"I guess... I still think it's a bad idea!" Spark argued.

"It's a risk I have to take. Now c'mon, they're flying out in shuttles. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I JUST HAVE BAD HEALTH IM REALLY SORRY


	9. What’s Rightfully Ours

Ash knew that sneaking onto one of the shuttles and joining the fight for the city could most likely get her killed.

But she'd be damned if she didn't at least try and help out.

Getting onto the shuttle was easy. Staying out of sight for hours on end was not. Zavala had a list of Guardians who were joining the fight, and a list of those who had been instructed to stay put. Ash was on the latter list. But since they were leaving in a short while, nobody would be checking for her in her bed.

"Its not too late to turn back!" Spark whispered as they hid behind supply crates. "We can still live!"

"Oh shut it, or I'm leaving you behind." Ash grumbled, shuffling around to get comfortable. The flight to the city would take two hours at best, depending on how fast they flew. She'd heard that the shuttle from the Farm that rescued her from Twilight Gap took merely minutes to reach them, so she knew they could fly fast. But with the Cabal on high alert, they couldn't take any chances.

Eventually, Ash could hear Zavala's stern voice giving out orders from the courtyard, and she could hear shuttle numbers being assigned.

"Marcus Ren, shuttle two!" Zavala instructed, and Marcus boarded the shuttle and sat down right next to the crates Ash was hiding in.

Shit! Ash thought. Marcus was one of her only friends, but she knew he was bad at keeping secrets. What was worse is that Zavala was also on the shuttle she was hiding in, since he'd just announced the last few names, and she could hear his heavy feet walking up the ramp and into the shuttle.

Just stay quiet. Don't make a single sound, Spark warned her through messages. Luckily for her, some very talkative Hunters were on the shuttle too, so she could keep shuffling herself to stay comfortable. The one problem was the turbulence they kept hitting. Anytime the shuttle jolted, it moved the crates, and also Ash's leg in a funny way, which hurt like the devil. She was almost certain she was going to bite her own lip off if they hit turbulence one more time.

But then she heard the landing gears kick in, and the shuttle bay door lowered itself open.

She'd made it.

Once everyone else had jumped off and rendezvoused with the other shuttles, Ash let out a breath she could've sworn she had been holding since they left.

"So what's your plan now? You're on a no-fight list. Nobody's exactly going to be accepting you into any groups." Spark reminded her. "And definitely not Cayde."

"What Cayde doesn't know won't hurt him." Ash dismissed.

"It will if you die. Come on, spill your 'master plan' then."

Ash grabbed her holopad out from her bag and brought up the plan the Vanguard had plotted earlier before they left. Cayde, Zavala and Ikorawere going to meet up at a rally point on one of the Schnell buildings near Ghaul's command ship, and then go with the Young Wolf to kill Ghaul. Before then, they had to get each of the Vanguard to said location to set up the Vex teleporter, which was easier said than done. There were three groups for that, but the rest were simply tasked with wiping out the Cabal forces.

And Marcus was part of one of those groups.

Once the Vanguard groups had taken off for their diversion missions, with Cayde carrying a chicken for some reason, Ash disembarked the shuttle and made her way over to Marcus.

"Ash? I thought you were on the no-fight list!" Marcus asked in a hushed tone.

"And when has that ever stopped me in the past?" She smirked.

"...touché. So you're just... here to fight?"

"And to keep an eye on the one I'm getting into bed with-"

Ash slapped her hand over her mouth, cursing herself for letting it slip. Not many people knew about her and Cayde; she was planning on keeping it that way for a while.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Oooooooohohohoho! Toriel's got a boooooyfrieeeeeend!" Marcus teased.

"Oh shut up Marcus, or I will break you Sparrow."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Ok you would. Look you can trust me to keep it under wraps! When have I ever let you down?" Marcus asked, loading a new magazine into his pulse rifle.

"When I told you to not tell Avery and Finn I was going to the Dreadnought, but you told them anyways?"

"Ok that was one-"

"And the time I said to Shaxx about a ring of cheaters and you spilled the beans to _everyone_?"

"...I'm a changed man?"

"You better be."

Ash began to walk away to grab some ammo, but Marcus grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, twisting her bad leg as a result. She let out a whimper, and hoped Marcus didn't hear.

"The hell was that noise?" Marcus asked her, and then he noticed the lack of weight on her right leg. Crouching down, he rolled up her trouser leg, and then saw the heavy bandaging. "What the hell Ash?!"

"War Beasts. But it's fine. Just stings a little." She lied to save face. "Please Marcus... you know I'll stay out of trouble."

"You? Out of trouble? That's like me not buying a sparrow. Chances are very low. But... if you stick with me, I'll let you stay. However..."

"What's the catch? C'mon, let me hear it."

"You gotta tell me who your new beau is."

"Oh that's not happening."

"I guess you're going back to the Farm then!"

"No! Fine, I'll tell you." Ash lowered her voice and leaned into Marcus's ear. "It's Cayde."

Comically, Marcus's jaw dropped to the floor, but Ash tackled him to the ground before he could say a word about it.

"Now you keep it quiet or I will put a cap in your skull. Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Marcus saluted. "Now, shall we get going?"

Ash and Marcus both knew that staying in too large of a group would get them all killed with one rocket launcher malfunction. The Vanguard groups were larger to protect Zavala, Ikora and Cayde. So, with no particular plan in mind, they set off with Sam, Luna and Ari in tow.

"I still can't believe you came here." Ari grumbled to Ash as they crept through the barren streets of the Peregrine District. "You were supposed to stay behind! Zavala's orders!"

"Yeah well after moping and whining for about eight months before the war I decided to get off my ass and do something." Ash responded whilst she loaded her next round of ammo.

"That wasn't moping, Ash, that was grieving."

The Hunter winced at the sound of the word. She hated it. But it was true: she had been grieving. She just wished she hadn't been.

It didn't matter to her now, because she couldn't change what had happened to them. It still sent pangs through her when she thought of them, and how they'd be telling her to let go and move on from their departures.

"Ash?" Marcus asked. "You okay?"

Ash didn't realise she'd zoned out in the middle of the street, and had been dragged into an alleyway by the group.

"Oh. Yeah. Fine. Sorry I just... zoned out there. I'm good now." She nodded, shaking off the daze.

"Like hell you are." Ari mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing! Let's just... keep going."

Sam could tell Ari was upset. She couldn't understand why she was so angry that Ash had joined them, but she could tell that she was. "Ari? Why are you so upset about Ash being here?"

"No reason. I'm scared for everybody. That's why. Anymore deaths and I just... don't know if I could take it. I've seen too many. I watched thousands die in the attack, and many more as they laid in bed at the Farm. And... I don't think Cayde would forgive any of us if anything happened to Ash."

"Why? Cayde given her something she can't lose?"

"You don't know?"

"...no?"

Ari turned to Ash, who was trailing a little behind the rest of the group as she limped along. "Yo, Toriel, care to inform the group about your relationship status?"

"No, why should I?" Ash snarled, leaning on her auto rifle to keep herself upright.

"Because otherwise I'm transmitting comms to Zavala to tell him you're here."

"What the hell? Why?! If you've got a problem with me, Brightlark, just spit it out!"

"I don't! But I don't want you to die and the fact you're here is making that a lot likelier! Don't you know how bad it'd hurt Cayde if you died out here?"

Ash flinched at Cayde's name. She was wracked with guilt at the fact she hadn't told him, but it was the only way she was able to get to the city.

"From your reaction, you do know. So why are you here?"

"Like I said." Ash snapped. "I've moped for long enough and I needed to get back in the fight. I haven't leaned on anyone for eight months and I don't plan on stopping now. That and... well, kinda wanted to make sure Cayde didn't get himself stuck in anymore Vex teleporters."

"You know Cayde can take care of himself, right?" Luna mentioned, and everybody raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok maybe not all the time. Guess that explains why about eight Hunters carried him through the Tower after that funeral for Albios..."

"Still can't believe he managed to break his legs there. Idiot." Ari chuckled. "Luna's right though. Cayde may be a huge idiot, but he can take care of himself. You however, I'm not so sure about anymore."

"You all care too much." Ash chuckled. "Why?"

"That's what friends do, Ash." Marcus told her. "Look, I know you've had a rough time these past eight months. Shut yourself off and wallowed in grief. But nobody deserves to ever do that alone. And... none of us want that to happen again. You may have thought that Avery and Finn were your only pals, but that's a lie. We're your buddies now."

Silence fell over the group, and Ash stared at them in disbelief. Part of her wanted to run, scream, hide and cry. The other wanted to give them all a hug and tell them she was forever in her debt. But they beat her to it. Before she could give a reply, they'd brought her in for a group hug.

"Better now?" Sam asked the Hunter, and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah... thank you guys. I... I really appreciate it." Ash confirmed, unwrapping her arms from around the shoulders of Marcus and Sam.

"Anytime, Ash. Now we should probably-"

They were interrupted by the Vanguard comms feed, and they listened in as they could hear Zavala, Ikora and Cayde yelling at each other and to the Young Wolf.

"Ikora and I have reached the rally point but Cayde is still wrestling with the teleporter!" Zavala informed the Guardian as she ran along to reach them.

"I can either shoot, or work on this thing, but not both, because they just shot off my arm!" Cayde argued, and all eyes fell to Ash.

Except, Ash had already taken off on a Sparrow she'd found abandoned in the city block behind them. The four Guardians tried to give chase, but none of them could keep up.

"She used to give me a run for my money in the SRL you know." Marcus sighed, scuffing his boot on debris. "I'd beat her but she'd be close behind."

"So we're not catching her?" Luna assumed.

"No, but we know where she's headed. C'mon, chances are both she and Cayde could use our help. From the sounds of it, the Vanguard are in trouble."

Ash knew that her newly dubbed friends would follow her, so she dumped the sparrow a block away from where she started her ascent. Climbing was one thing she'd become accustomed to as a Hunter, reaching high places with ease was no strange talent to her. But with each time she ascended, she felt her injuries aching again. But she couldn't let up. Not when Cayde was in trouble.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Spark told her as she slumped against a wall at the top of the building, having finally made it after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes. Very." She panted. "Are you done?"

"I've barely started. You've been with him for like a couple weeks and already you're about to die for him."

"Are you judging me for having a love life?"

"No, I'm judging you for taking risks you shouldn't be taking because of how badly hurt you are."

"It's all healing nicely, back off. Now, which ways the Schnell building? Coordinates say the rally point is there."

"North of here. See it?"

Ash squinted from where she sat, and through the smoke and flames, she could see the brightly lit rabbit attached to a pink skyscraper of sorts. Without warning, she started to run, narrowly making it across the gaps between buildings. After finally making it to the balcony, she turned the corner and took in the sight before her.

One thing was clear: the Vanguard did need help. Zavala was slumped against a planter, clutching his abdomen. Ikora was trying to keep herself up by holding onto some railing, but she kept slipping.

And then she saw Cayde, who had lost not only an arm, but a foot too.

"I must be losing it, or I'm dying, because I think I see Ash standing there?" Cayde blurted out, his speech slightly slurred.

"No... I see her too..." Ikora wheezed. "Ash?"

"...hi?" Ash responded, confirming it was her.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you honey but, why are you here? You were put on the no fight list." Cayde asked.

Zavala pulled himself up slightly and cleared his throat. "Indeed. That's a... direct violation of my-"

"Hey Zavala?" Ash interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Hush. You're in no shape to criticise."

"Can't lie Ash, you're not exactly in great form either. Why's your face on fire?" Cayde wondered, trying to keep himself upright with his one arm.

"It's not?"

"Oh. Well, still, last we left you, you still had a messed up, War Beast torn limb to keep off the ground."

"I'd like to think it's getting better."

Before they could say anything else, Ash transmitted her coordinates to the others and requested an extraction to the nearest medical bay outside the walls. Whilst transport was on its way, Ash propped Ikora up against the planter beside Zavala, and then turned off the Vex teleporter beside Cayde, shoving it aside and leaning him up against the concrete railing beside him. She then flopped herself down next to him, the exhaustion and pain finally catching up.

"How'd you lose two limbs?" She asked. "I know about your arm but the foot too?"

"Shot off. Ash... why are you here? I... you didn't even tell me you were coming." Cayde answered, desperate for a reason.

"I knew you would've said no anyways, so why should I have? I... I didn't wanna hinder your efforts by having you worry about me. It was best you thought me safe."

"Yeah but, you could've died. Don't you get that? We don't exactly have that whole rez thing right now. And those who've bit the dust already ain't coming back. I... I wish you would've told me."

Ash felt the pangs of guilt in her chest as she listened to the emotion in Cayde's voice. He was truly upset that she'd risked life and limb to be here.

"I'm sorry Cayde. I just... I felt I had to prove something to myself. That I was more than the anxious, moping mess I've been known as for ages." Ash croaked. "And I know you're gonna tell me I don't need to prove myself, but I had to show myself I'm no longer that person."

"...I getcha. But, next time, please tell me. I don't wanna think about what would've happened if-"

Cayde cut himself off, his voice choking up at the thought of losing Ash just before they took the city back. Their home was finally within reach again, and he could've lost her just before the Light came back to them all.

"Can you promise me that?"

"Promise you what?" Ash asked, and Cayde took hold of her hand with his.

"That if you're gonna do stupid things, to let me know so I can join ya?"

Ash snorted at his request, but she could see some seriousness in his eyes behind the jokey facade.

"In all seriousness, if you're gonna do stupid stuff, tell me? I don't want you running off into a darkness infested pit and dying without me knowing so I can send backup if ya need it. You don't need to tell me all the time about what you're doing, cuz that's just weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, ya shouldn't have to tell me where you're at for every hour of the day. Just... if it's somewhere you think is gonna be a hellhole, give us a heads up?"

Ash smiled at the Exo, squeezing his only hand that he had left. "I can do that. Can you promise me something too?"

"What's that?"

"That if you're gonna embark on suicide missions, bring me along? I think I've finally learned that we all could use a shoulder to lean on every so often. And... I'd like you to be mine. And vice versa."

Cayde's mouth plates found Ash's lips, planting a short but sweet kiss on them before he gave off a smile. "I can do that."

Eventually, the extraction shuttle arrived, and who should be piloting it than Sam, with Luna, Ari and Marcus in the back.

"Did you ask them to come or is this their way of looking out for ya?" Cayde chuckled.

"Think they're just being good friends." Ash grinned, waving at them as they put the shuttle in hover mode in order to disembark.

"Friends, eh? Thought you said you didn't have any?"

"That was a lie. I was just too blind to see the truth."

"They're good ones, I'll give ya that. Just be careful with Marcus, he's a little scoundrel."

"Oh, and you aren't?"

"Course not! I'm as good as gold!"

"Mhm, sure thing babe. Now c'mon, let's get you some new limbs."

Ash and Marcus half carried, half supported Cayde into the shuttle, where Amanda was waiting with an Exo arm and foot in her hands, the tools needed to fix them on beside her.

"Next time you take back a city, try to keep your limbs attached?" She chuckled as the two Hunters deposited their Vanguard on a bench fixed to the wall. "It's good to see ya Cayde."

"And you, Holliday! You've met Ash right?" Cayde asked as he watched Ash settle down opposite him, her eyes wandering over as Sam and Luna called to Ari to help them lift Zavala on board.

"Sure have! Fixed that ship and sparrow of hers plenty'a times! Now shut up so I can fix ya."

They'd reached the medical evac bay before Amanda could finish, so Ash followed close behind as Amanda and Ari carried Cayde to an empty cot near the edge of the camp. Once he had been deposited, Ari left to find the others, leaving Ash with the other two. After an hour, it was as if Cayde was brand new again, bending his new arm back and forth to test it and wiggling his foot.

"Looks good! Thanks Holliday!" He smiled, and the shipwright packed up her tools before she gave Cayde an unexpected hug.

"Anytime Cayde. I'll uh, give you two some alone time. Figured you want some."

Once Amanda had left, Ash shed her armour pieces and revealed the gashes she'd obtained during the fight, which Cayde noticed immediately.

"More War Beasts?" He asked, sitting up in the cot.

"Hmm?" Ash asked, sliding off her leg guards and casting them aside.

"Those look like some nasty gashes. You ok?"

"Oh, those! They're fine. Just some scrapes is all."

"I'm not sure that one is a scrape." Cayde noted, gesturing to the still bleeding wound the length of Cayde's hand cannon on her arm. "Here, I'll clean it up."

"Oh Cayde you don't need to, it's ok!"

"I'd rather be safe than sorry for once in my life. Please?"

Ash could hardly say no to him. So, she rolled up her sleeve and let Cayde get to work. She didn't look down at what he was doing, she was too focused on how focused he looked for once. He had always seemed quite distracted, but when it came to her, his attention was always there. Once he'd wiped away the excess blood around the gash, he noticed how large it actually was.

"Hmm. Bigger than I thought. Okay this'll hurt just, bite on something for me?" He instructed as he threaded some surgical thread into a needle.

"Why would I need to- ow! Holy shit!" Ash cursed, hissing at the sudden sharp stabbing in her arm.

"Told ya." The Exo chuckled, stitching up the wound before tying it off and covering it in bandage. "There. That'll do it."

"Wouldn't take you for someone who knew first aid!"

"I was forced to learn by Zavala in case any civilians got hurt by my antics. I didn't learn too much except for burns and what I just did, but it was enough to save some guy after I set fire to the coffee machine once."

"Do I want to ask?"

"No you don't." Cayde took out his holopad he'd managed to keep on him, and saw how late into the evening it really was. The Guardian still hadn't reported back yet, but they weren't quite sure how big Ghaul's ship was. "C'mon, let's go for a walk. I know a real good spot just a ways out."

"Uhm, sure." Ash hesitantly agreed, ignoring the aching in her leg.

"You don't sound sure."

"I was just... kinda hoping to stay here. This still aches like the devil and the rags covering it need changing."

"Y'know, I did learn one trick for War Beast things."

"And?"

"They ache for a while, but put enough pressure on it and it'll stop."

"Cayde I'm pretty sure that's a headache."

Cayde fell silent, his head dropping slightly to hang in shame. "Oh." He answered.

"Thank you for trying to help though. That's really sweet. If you can give me an hour, I'll take you up on that walk."

So Cayde waited an hour, and once Ash was ready, he helped her up to a small ledge just above the camp. It wasn't far up, but it was enough to see the whole city below them.

"Wow. That's a view and a half." Ash gasped, taking in the sight before her. And even though it was still smouldering from the embers within, it filled Ash's heart with joy to see her home still standing.

"It sure is. Much better now you're in it." Cayde winked as he draped an arm over Ash's shoulder.

"Sweet talker. So why'd you bring me here?"

"I just figured we could use some quiet time alone. It's been... quite crazy recently."

"No kidding. First the Cabal come and bring the house down, then everybody loses their Light, and now here we are."

"Guess that's what happens when space rhinos invade. But hey, if it weren't for them we wouldn't be here."

"Oh I'm sure we would've gotten here either way. Think we have to thank the asshole I put six feet under in a way."

"I'd rather not, but you have a point. Now c'mere, you got something on your face."

"Oh really? Where?"

Cayde still felt strange not being able to kiss Ash with a real mouth, but he shoved that feeling aside as he pressed his mouth plates against her lips once more, his arms wrapped around his waist and only breaking briefly to catch their breaths.

And as the sun peaked from over the mountaintops, everyone was almost blinded by a sudden outburst of Light. One that came from the Traveller.

Ghaul was dead. And the Light was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS LIKE TWO PLATES FOR A MOUTH IM SO TIRED HOW WOULD THEY KISS BACK ANYWAY HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER


	10. Clean Up The Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there folks. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I just got back to school, I just started driving lessons and my health also took a rather large drop recently. It may mean that chapter releases are a bit slower, since usually I write them late in the evening or early morning when I have the most time, but these days I've just been sleeping in my spare time if I'm not working at my computer, doing driving lessons or at school. It took me such a long time to actually write this chapter because to be honest, I hated what it was at the start. I wanted to avoid the cliches and everything but I also really wanted a chapter like this. I'm somewhat happy with what it is now but I apologise if its cheesy, messy or stupid in any way. To reference, the song lyrics used right at the end are from a song called To The Sea by Seafret, also known as gods gift to mankind. Or at least, one of em. I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless, and I'll catch you later. Thank you all so much for the support in the comments <3

"...re-organise my inventory... it's not home yet, but it will be."

The Young Wolf had never seen the Tower quite so busy. It had only been a week since the Red War ended, and everybody was helping to move things they could recover from the old Tower into the new one. After briefly speaking to Tess Everis, who was more focused on her stock of shaders than helping, she continued to carry the box of sparrow parts down to the hangar.

Meanwhile, Zavala had just finished hanging the last banner over the edge of the railings, and turned around to admire the teamwork between the Guardians as they set to work getting the new Tower in working order. There were ships to land, vaults to install, a Bazaar to decorate and living quarters to prepare. Most Guardians were either sleeping on their ships or in their bunks at the Farm.

"It's nice to see them all working together on somewhere that isn't the battlefield." Ikora commented as she walked up alongside the Titan.

"It is. The battle is only half of the story. What comes after is just as important. However, something is missing-"

"MAKE WAY! MOVE MOVE MOVE WE'VE GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!" A robotic voice cried out.

"OUT OF THE WAY FOLKS! INCOMING!" Another voice yelled.

Ikora and Zavala's attention snapped towards the sudden commotion, and they watched as Cayde barrelled through the courtyard, with Ash on his back as they darted towards the Hangar. Each Vanguard had chosen to take up residence somewhere in the Tower since there was no Hall of Guardians anymore; Ikora chose the Bazaar, Zavala took the overlook in the courtyard and Cayde took the hangar.

"I think I found it." Ikora pointed out, trying to contain her laughter. "You have to admit Zavala, they're both very happy."

"Yes, and causing pandemonium in the process."

"Oh, and he didn't do that before?"

"...point taken."

"Good. Now let's go, I believe the technicians want our opinion on the new consensus room."

Meanwhile, Ash and Cayde had knocked over several civilians and other Guardians, but they made it to the hangar, giggling like schoolchildren.

"Oh did you see their faces?!" Ash panted, trying to catch her breath through her laughter. "They were so damn shocked!"

"They sure were! Anyways, here we are!" Cayde announced, gesturing to the compact nook he'd taken up residence in. It wasn't quite finished yet, but there was a table for his work and a map had been pinned to the wall.

"Small. Cozy." Ash noted, running her hand over the metal surface of the table.

"Yeah well, I don't need much. However, I do have a surprise for you!"

Cayde bounded up the steps that lead to the small platform above his station, and Ash followed suit to see what he'd done. Whilst she had been expecting a mess of some sort, she was a greeted with a table of her own, as well as a small note taped to it that read 'ASH'S SPACE: PAWS OFF!' in big red letters.

"Ta da! Your own space to do my paperwork!"

"Ahem,  _your_ paperwork? What about my own?" Ash smirked.

"Well, yours too! I promise I won't pawn it off on you too much. You know how much I hate it , though."

"I do. This is nice though! I think with a kettle and a couple bean bags this'll be perfect!"

"Ah, I forgot your blood runs hot with tea and sugar."

Ash raised an eyebrow at the Exo before turning back to the space she'd been given. It wasn't much since it was just a small platform above Cayde's space, but if it kept her work away from her apartment, she didn't mind.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Ash queried, placing an order on her holopad for two blue bean bags and a kettle.

"Well, everybody's setting up the new Tower, guess we're helping with that. Oh, by the way, I'm afraid your new place to live isn't exactly ready yet..." Cayde scoffed.

"What? Why not?"

"It doesn't really have any walls. Or doors. Or a roof for that matter."

"In other words, it's not been built yet."

"No. But it won't take long, I swear! I saw to it that you got bumped up the list."

"Cute. So it's back to the Farm for one more night or two?"

"...no."

"No?"

"Your apartment might not be finished, but mine is. Granted it has no furniture but I am definitely setting up two camp beds for us in the living room for tonight."

"You know, that sounds nice."

"What, sleeping on camp beds in my living room? Not too sure about that one Ash."

"No just... us two, in your place, alone with nobody bothering us for the night. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Y'know, it actually does. C'mon, let's go see if Holliday needs any help before we crash for the night."

After spending the next few hours moving ship parts, crates and shedloads of Glimmer for fuel, Ash was more than grateful to be lying down anywhere, even if it was a camp bed just inches off the floor of Cayde's new apartment. It was identical to the last one, but instead there was a balcony outside the wall height windows that now slid open.

"So, I have a question for you." Cayde began as he turned over to face Ash, who was watching the Crucible on her holopad.

"Oh?" She asked, not peeling her eyes away from the screen.

"Zavala's approved some kind of party to celebrate the fact we won the war. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"A party? I don't know Cayde, I've never been good at parties. Unless I'm flat out drunk."

"Aw c'mon Ash, I promise you it'll be fun. And if you don't wanna stay, you don't have to."

"First time I've ever been told that."

"Whaddya mean?"

"...let's just say I've been to places I'd rather not have gone thanks to some people."

"Copy that. I mean it though. If you wanna bail at any point, I will gladly bail with ya. Truth be told, I'm not one for fancy parties myself. A quiet drink with friends is all I need. But, the occasional party doesn't hurt. People get the idea that I'm some wild animal for some reason."

Ash snickered at his comment, holding back the giggle in her throat. "Gee, I wonder why?"

"You agree?"

"Cayde, sweetie, I think the fact you stole Eris Morn's ship, sent a Guardian to the Dreadnought without authorisation, got stuck in a Vex teleporter and lost two of your limbs has something to do with that. You're not exactly a rule follower."

"Eh, rules are merely just guidelines." Cayde took a swig of the drink next to him on the floor, shuffling his bed closer to Ash's once he was done.

"Tell that to Zavala."

"...I'd rather not."

"Thought so. Anyways, I'll go with you to this party, but only if you promise me one thing."

"Go on..."

"I don't have to wear something stupid."

"Course not. Wear whatever you want. It's just gotta be nice is all."

"Since when did Guardians care about fashion?"

"Oh Ash honey, it's always been a top priority. Looking good is key to success on the battlefield. I believe I heard a young Hunter describe their look as 'the best way to flex on their opponents' or something. Kinderguardians these days."

Cayde picked up his own holopad and looked at the time on the clock: 1:32 AM.

"C'mon, we should get some sleep." The Exo yawned, and with a gentle squeeze of Ash's hand, fell asleep swiftly. His hand was still holding hers by the time Ash fell asleep minutes later, gently slipping out as the night passed by.

The next morning, Ash was gone by the time Cayde had woken up. Confused, he grabbed his holopad to message her, but then he saw he note left on her bed.

_Cayde,_

_Had to dash. See ya tonight x_

_Ash_

"Hmm. Vague, but okay! Sundance buddy, what's on the agenda before tonight's fiasco of drinking and Zavala's speeches?" Cayde asked, swinging himself out of bed and trudging to the kitchen for coffee.

"Well there's a consensus meeting at 12. You also have to meet with the construction builders to plan what you want for the barracks at 3. Party starts at 7:30." Sundance rattled off the list she had, dreading the consensus meeting as much as her Guardian was. "You think Ash'll show for the party?"

"She might. But if she don't show, it's not a problem. We all know she's not big on social events."

"It's sad though, isn't it? Not wanting to come because others have made it a bad experience for her in the past? Why don't we fix that?"

"...Sundance sometimes I wonder if it really is me with the brain cells in this partnership. You're a genius!"

"It really didn't take much to think of it."

"Cancel my whole schedule for today."

"Cayde you can't avoid this meeting-"

"Yes I can. I've done it before, I can do it again. What excuses have I already used?"

"Broken sewage pipe in the Hunters barracks, exploding sparrow down in the city, firefight on Twilight Gap... shall I go on?"

"Nah nah. Ok fine I'll go to the meeting, but just that. I can meet with the dude for the barracks tomorrow. What's the time? How long I got?"

"5 minutes Cayde. It's 11:55."

Sundance chuckled in amusement as she watched her Guardian throw his armour on as fast as he possibly could, holster his gun, drain his coffee and pull his hood over his head before dashing out the door at light speed. He made it to the consensus room at exactly 12.

"SORRY!" He panted, holding onto his knees to catch his breath. "Overslept. But I'm here!"

"Now  _that_ is a surprise." Executor Hideo smirked from his seat.

"Ah save it Hideo, at least I don't put my undies on backwards and that's why I look like a-"

"Cayde why don't you come sit?" Ikora interrupted, a look on her face that read 'If you don't sit down and shut up I'll kill you'. Cayde nodded in resignation, winked at Hideo, and took his seat.

The new consensus room was nothing flashy in the slightest. The old one had been something of a grand circle with tiered seating boxes on different sides, but this one was much smaller. Spectator seating did exist, but it was very few. The room was only temporary though, since the plan to move down into the centre of the city was being put into place.

After a rather unnecessary discussion about who should be in charge now that there was no Speaker, a Titan walked in. It wasn't any Titan that Cayde recognised, but he looked as if he meant business.

"Ah yes, Ivan Tullius. I believe you had something to discus with us about..." Zavala began, scrolling through his agenda. "...Hunters in the Bazaar?"

"No, that's my pal Brent who wants to speak about that."

Cayde had been half paying attention before, but he slipped into full devil-may-care mode after five people had been in. Eventually, the consensus adjourned, and the Exo was off like a shot as he ran down into the Peregrine District.

"Okay. What do we need? Flowers, some whiskey, shoes, dress- oh my cotton socks what size dress does she wear?! Dresses have sizes?! How am I supposed to-" Cayde panicked, whipping out his holopad to try and find the information he needed.

"Calm down, rustbucket!" A voice called out to him. Cayde spun around swiftly, and saw the faces of Sam and Luna strolling towards him. "We figured you might need a hand."

"I thought you two were canoodling in the Daito room?"

"That was earlier." Luna smirked. "As for your questions, dress size 8, shoe size 5. Anything else?"

"Yes. Go grab me some blue roses and a bottle of whiskey. Meet me in my apartment when you're done."

Cayde hadn't run so fast or far in his life, as he dashed from district to district looking for anything he needed. By the time he'd found the   
long, dark blue dress made of satin that Luna had recommended and a pair of matching shoes, he was close to passing out by the time he reached his apartment, breathless and doubled over whilst he tried to breathe.

"Why on earth are you so out of breath?" Sam chuckled, standing up from the couch with a glass in hand. "We helped ourselves to your gin, by the way."

"Yeah yeah... whatever. I didn't want anybody seeing what I had and spoiling the surprise. You guys know how gossip spreads like solar fire." Cayde explained. "Now, you guys get what I asked?"

"As if we'd get anything else. But, I gotta ask, how is all this supposed to help? Won't she have gotten stuff herself?"

"Knowing Ash, she'll be procrastinating until tomorrow afternoon, panic about looking stupid, which isn't possible, and then head home miserable. Also... people don't really know about us."

"Really?! How'd you keep that quiet?" Luna gasped as she rinsed her glass to fill it with wine.

"Not sure. But nobody I know has heard any gossip about it, so that must mean nobody knows."

"Oh, and you wanna make sure nobody shits in her bed for it when they see her showing up with you tomorrow?"

Cayde clicked his fingers and pointed at her. "Exactly. Besides, I've got a holster for my gun in my jacket in case anything goes south. Also, I believe Ash keeps knives in her socks or something."

"She won't be wearing any socks. How else is she gonna hide them?" Sam asked.

"Easy."

"...well?"

"Oh it wouldn't be a secret hiding spot if I told you. That's the beauty of it. Anyways, thank you ladies for your help, now get out before you drain all my liquor."

The night finally arrived, and Cayde stood waiting outside the deserted Hunter barracks, fiddling with the silver trinket in his hands. He wasn't one for fancy parties and playing dress up for the sake of society either, but if it kept Zavala happy, he didn't mind. Anxious, he looked at the time on Sundance's projection.

_7:32 PM._

The party had begun at 7:30, and he could hear the violins sweeping through the Tower from where he stood. Minutes passed by, and when it reached 7:45, he slid out his holopad and began to message Ash.

_Cayde: Hey, I'm still downstairs, you coming? X_

No answer. So he messaged her Ghost.

_Cayde: Spark, is she good?_

_Spark: Uhm, define 'good'._

_C: Good as in dressed, ready and about to come meet me downstairs?_

_S: Oh, then sorta._

_C: Sorta?_

_S: She's dressed and ready but... she doesn't wanna come down. Can you come up?_

"She panicking?" Sundance asked as they ascended up to the third floor.

"Sounds like it." Cayde huffed. "C'mon, let's go see what's up."

Cayde entered Ash's apartment and saw that whilst Ash was sat in the dress he'd left her, nothing else showed him that she was about to head out. Instead, he could hear her crying on the couch.

"Ash?" He called out as he shut the door. "What's up?"

Ash's head snapped up to face Cayde, revealing her tear stained face and crimson coloured eyes soaked with the salty crystals pouring out. Cayde sat down on the seat next to her, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"E-Everyone's gonna laugh, Cayde. Nobody's ever seen me like this! They only know the Arcstrider in the battlefield. Not... this. They know me as the loner." She croaked, reaching for another tissue. "I'm a joke to them."

"Well y're not a joke to me. Or Ikora. Or Zavala. Or Marcus. Or any of those people who actually like you as a human being and not a monster slaying machine. And besides, if anyone laughs?" Cayde revealed the Ace of Spades tucked away in his jacket. "I gotcha covered."

"Cayde... shooting them won't help."

"Oh it might send a message though! C'mon, don't let what might or might not happen get in the way of you having a night of fun. I heard the bar has whiskey!"

Ash couldn't help but let out a laugh, a smile inching its way across her face.

"Hey, there's the smile I like to see."

"Even though it's covered in tears?"

"Looks the same to me. Now why don't you finish getting ready, and we'll try you meeting me downstairs again?"

"I'd like that."

At 8:20, Ash finally came downstairs fully dressed, with her hair slightly curlier than its usual waves and some faux diamond earrings in her ears.

"Well, aren't you just the prettiest gal in the system!" Cayde winked, watching as Ash's face turned rosy.

"Hardly. But, thanks. You know how to charm a gal dontcha?"

"Part of the Cayde-6 manifesto: charm those who deserve to be charmed. And you, my lady, deserve all of my charm."

"Sweet talker."

Cayde remembered the trinket in his pocket, and slipped behind Ash to put it on her. "Close your eyes." He instructed, and gathered her hair on her shoulder before he latched it around her neck. "Open them?"

Ash looked down at her chest, and saw a shining silver maple leaf hanging from a chain. If she didn't know better, she would've thought Cayde had found a real silver leaf.

"Cayde... it's beautiful. How'd you get it?"

"I have my ways. Now tap it."

"Tap it?"

"Yep."

Ash took hold of the small leaf in one hand and tapped it with her finger. Surprising her, it popped open, and Ash opened it further to find two pictures inside. The photo of her and Cayde on Nessus, and on the other half, a picture of Spark that Sundance had taken.

"Cayde..."

"You like it?"

"Like? I love it! Now c'mon, let's go. We're late as it is."

"Copy that."

The courtyard wasn't much different than usual besides some hanging lights, some gold streamers and of course, all the Guardians in eveningwear. Ash could hear the whispers as soon as she walked into the party on Cayde's arm.

_Is that Ash Toriel? With Cayde?_

_Is Cayde feeling alright? Why's he asked her to join him?_

_Probably felt sorry for her if we're being honest._

_Is he serious? Should've asked me!_

_Where's the whiskey, Marcus?_

The last one wasn't aimed at her, but it meant that Marcus had shown up to the party as well, and she managed to find him standing by the railing with Enoch Bast, the two of them sharing drinks and mixing concoctions together. It had only been an hour, but she could tell they were not sober.

"Just ignore them Ash, I gotcha." Cayde whispered, and although anxiety had a tight grip on her, she nodded and kept moving towards Zavala's overlook, where the other two Vanguards were waiting.

"No date, Ikora? Would've thought you would've asked Eris." Cayde teased.

"You and I both know she's busy elsewhere. But enough about that, you two clean up remarkably well!" Ikora smiled, gesturing to the two Hunters.

"Hmm, you do look quite presentable together." Zavala grumbled.

"Awww c'mon Big Z, lighten up! We won the war, this is a good party, the weather is nice, enjoy it!" Cayde encouraged.

"Perhaps if we hadn't lost so many in the war, I would be happier."

"Forgive me, Commander, you threw this party to celebrate the victory over the Cabal. So do everybody here a favour, and act like you're here to celebrate!" Ash retorted, shocking both Ikora and Cayde, and stunning Zavala.

"I..."

"I'm sorry, that was really forward but, it's true."

"No, you raise a good point. Come, Ikora, let's observe this party from the higher overlooks and perhaps grab a drink."

Cayde watched as the Titan and the Warlock Vanguards disappeared amongst the crowds of Guardians, but it also meant that the attention they were sharing between the four of them was now solely focused on Ash and Cayde, and she could feel every pair of eyes on her.

"Cayde I'm scared." She whispered. "I feel like I'm gonna get beaten or I'll throw up."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Cayde assured her, turning to face her and squeezing her hand gently. "You just stay with me and everything will be alright. Now, you want something to drink?"

"Whiskey, please."

"Sure thing. Yo, Ren!"

At the sound of his name being called, Marcus ducked out from his conversation and dashed over to his fellow Hunters. "Hey you two! Having fun?"

"Sure are. Listen can you just, stay with Ash whilst I grab us a drink? I don't trust a lot of these guys."

"You can count on me boss!"

Ash stared at Cayde as he disappeared into the thicket of Guardians, and as soon as he'd vanished, the group of Exos she'd ended up angering at the farm with her public display with Cayde came barging over to find her.

"Still don't understand why he chose you." The red one sighed, sipping on her white wine casually. "You're not pretty, or fun, or anything decent. So what'd you bribe him with?"

"A-A casual helping of mind your own business." Ash spat out. "Just leave off, would ya? He's happy with me and I'm happy with him. No bribery about it."

"I find that hard to believe. Y'know, Marshall was a good friend of mine. Shame he died."

"Hardly. He was an asshole who almost killed me. Now what exactly do you want with me or shall I just kill you now?"

"Just stay away from Cayde wouldn't you? You're not right for him!"

"Now you're just being stu-"

Ash didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before the white wine flew from the glass and into her face. Everybody was staring. She could hear snickering, and she could see Cayde pushing through everybody to make his way back to her.

Her chest was tightening. She felt herself go cold. If she had no self control, she would've passed out. Instead, she punched the Exo, and ran out towards the Bazaar, white wine still dripping from her face.

"Where'd she go? Ash?!" Cayde cried out, diverting his course towards the Bazaar, and giving death stares to the Exos by the overlook. Eventually, he found Ash huddled up into a corner in New Monarchy's tent, her face in her knees.

"I had Marcus escort those Exos out. They're gone." Cayde told her, but she didn't reply. "Ash honey c'mon, talk to me."

Ash looked up at him, and patted the spot next to her for him to join her, and he obliged.

"Not up for saying much?"

She shook her head.

"That's alright, I'll do the talking. I'm good at that as I've been told." Cayde sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ash, feeling her head rest on his shoulder. "I know it's hard. They're assholes, you don't deserve to have wine thrown at you. But... you shouldn't let them win."

"Your suggestion?" Ash croaked.

"We get back out there, and show them just how much I truly love ya. I know you hate being social, but I was thinking, maybe we could dance?"

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly the best dancer."

"Says the most graceful Arcstrider in the system. C'mon, whaddya say? I'll be with you the whole way."

Ash thought for a moment, and then stood up, flattened out her dress, and took Cayde's hand to pull him up. "Let's go."

As they rejoined the party, people began to look their way, but neither Cayde nor Ash paid them any mind as they joined Marcus, Ari, Luna and Sam at the bar for a drink.

"Y'know, white wine smells good on you, Toriel!" Marcus winked, earning a whack on the arm from Ari.

"Don't be rude! Anyways, I'm glad you've rejoined us. You punching that Exo sorta scared them. Not surprising considering your track record in the Crucible." Ari continued.

"Her track record, huh?" Cayde inquired, suddenly conscious that Ash could punch him and knock his lights out at any given moment.

"Yeah! She's one of the greats these days, didn't you know?"

"I did not! This true, Ash?"

"...maybe." Ash grumbled as she drained her glass of whiskey dry. "So when are you sweeping me off my feet, hmm?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll know  _exactly_ when it's time."

Ash kept her ears open to the music being played by the small band, listening out for any pieces she recognised. About an hour later, she was about to give up, until the violins began a rendition of her favourite song that she had discovered in one of the many Golden Age digital music libraries she'd found over the years.

"I  _wonder_ who requested this?" She exaggerated, sarcasm rolling off her tongue as Cayde stood in front of her, his hand extended.

"I couldn't tell ya! Complete coincidence!" The Exo responded. "Would you do me the honour?"

"I'd love to."

It wasn't fast, but Ash didn't need it to be as Cayde led her around the floor with a sense of grace she didn't even know he possessed. He'd always been quite clumsy, but at that moment, it was if she could rely on him for anything.

And perhaps, that was what she needed. Someone to rely on should she need it. Maybe that was what she was missing. And if it had to be anyone, she was glad it was Cayde. As the song rolled by, the lyrics played through her head with each passing note.

_Do you think of me?_   
_When you look to the sea?_   
_I know it's hard to grow_   
_When you're pushed to your knees_   
_I know our time will pass_   
_Your love it will last_   
_Darling we will_   
_Never break_

Ash felt all of her worries slip away in an instant, and nestled her head into Cayde's chest as they swayed on the spot, not a care in the world about who was watching them. And for the first time in a while, Ash felt something she hadn't felt in a while.

Loved.


	11. Theatre Royale

Zavala sat in the command room early one morning, the pigeons cooing just outside the window overlooking the mountains. He was always first to arrive, even before any of the technicians. Sleeping at night had become a challenge for him since the war, with the worries of being attacked plaguing his mind like SIVA. He'd give anything for some peace, but he had a suspicion that being Vanguard Commander came with prices like that.

"Up already?" A voice called out, and the Titan's eyes drifted upwards to find Ikora standing in the doorway.

"Early starts never hurt anybody. Surprised to find you here." Zavala responded, returning his attention back to the console.

"Well I believe Cayde is trying to cook breakfast again, and I'd rather not be near when he sets fire to it."

"A reasonable excuse. I believe the ceiling is still singed from his last 'attempt' at dinner."

"Zavala, attempting humour? This is a new one."

"Only because Cayde isn't here to make a big deal out of it. Now, come take a look at this."

Ikora crossed the room to Zavala's console that he was towering over, and she looked over the information on the screen.

"This is a group of rogue Awoken who are displeased with the city and are attempting to destroy it from within. They're meeting tonight at the Theatre Royale in The Core, but I have a meeting with the faction leaders tonight."

"And you forget I also have to join that meeting. Which leaves..."

"Cayde. Are we sure we can trust him to get this done? He's not one I would call 'cautious'."

"You should learn to trust him more Zavala. He's not all about wild tricks and blowing everything sky high. The war affected everybody in different ways; Cayde defaulted to a lot of humour. You have to admit, it brings some joy to meetings."

"Hmph. Debatable. Now, back to the matter at hand. I could always send Ariadne Gris-"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're sending Cayde. And if you aren't comfortable sending him alone, send Ash with him. It'd be the perfect cover."

"I suppose... but those two are more trouble than most. How can we be sure they'll get the mission done?"

"Because you forget that they're both serious when they need to be. If the City's future is at stake, they'll take it seriously."

Zavala pondered for a moment. Leaving the city's fate in the hands of a happy-go-lucky Gunslinger and an anxious Arcstrider? It wasn't the best idea, but it was his only option.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Bring them in for briefing."

Cayde arrived twenty minutes later, having given up on making breakfast after he set fire to the eggs and threw them off his balcony. He hit a bird, but he was sure the bird would enjoy the eggs for its own breakfast.

"So what's this about? I had to abandon cooking breakfast!" Cayde complained, hands resting on his hips as he eyed both Ikora and Zavala from the doorway.

"Come closer. We're still waiting on one-" Zavala began.

"I'm here!" Ash cried, panting as she gripped her knees. "Sorry. Mechanical fire in Hangar 8, had to put it out. What's- oh hey you!"

"Good morning to you too!" Cayde chirped, draping his arm over Ash's shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek. "C'mon, let's see what's happening."

"Now that you're both here, we can begin." Zavala sighed. "We've received reports about some Awoken who wish to destroy the city from within. Spreading anti-Guardian propaganda, rallying members, things we don't need occurring."

"So we need your help." Ikora continued. "There's a meeting tonight where they're going to be trading off data files on Guardians and their recent excursions. They'll pick them apart for accidents or failed missions, and use it to their advantage. It could very well destroy us. We need you two to get the device holding the information."

"And you chose us... why?" Cayde asked.

Zavala sighed. "We had no other-"

"Because you're both more than capable!" Ikora interrupted, glaring at Zavala. "Now, are you two up for it?"

"So we're spies? Count me in!" Cayde nodded, turning his attention to Ash. "Ash?"

"Will there be alcohol?" Ash queried whilst leaning closer towards Zavala.

"It's a theatre performance. Of course there will be. But you both have to look the part. It's a formal occasion." Zavala answered. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Well if Cayde's going, I'm in."

*****

Later that evening, Cayde stood leaning against a pillar outside the Hall of Consensus, his eyes flickering from Sundance projecting the time and his surroundings. The show started at 8 and finished at 10, but it was crucial they got the data before the performance, hence why they were to arrive at 6:30.

"Please tell me this is the one time we have to do this." A familiar Canadian accent groaned, and Cayde turned to find Ash standing in a long, navy blue dress, his jaw hanging slightly.

"Why don't you dress like this all the time? I'm amazed at how good you look. Not that you don't look good all the time because you do but-" Cayde began, but quickly stopped himself since he could see how annoyed Ash was. "You look great."

"Thanks. I hate wearing these things. Once every so often is fine but twice in two months isn't fun. However, the company I'm with ain't bad at all."

"Sweet talker. C'mon, we gotta go meet the contact Ikora mentioned. Some newly rezzed Warlock."

Hand in hand, the Hunters headed towards and into the theatre. The staff were already aware of the situation, but none of the other patrons had a clue, so they still had to be careful.

"Okay... if I'm right, our contact is... right there." Cayde gestured to the blue Exo sat in one of the booths in the bar area, and the two casually slid into the seats opposite her.

"Hi! I'm Genesis-2. I already know you Cayde but this must be Ash!" The Exo greeted them.

"You the Warlock that Ikora sent?" Cayde mumbled.

"Yes. Can we hurry this up though? I need to feed the rabbits at the farm down in the Anchor District and if Hope, Comatose and Vio don't get their-"

"We'll be brief. You got the earpieces?" Ash interrupted.

"Yes. And the data transfer devices. To activate them, just tap the screen twice. It's really sensitive, so only tap it if need be."

"Got it. Thanks Genesis."

"Anytime! I'll catch you guys later!"

Genesis quickly left the bar, leaving Ash and Cayde on their own. Quickly slipping their earpieces in just in case they got split up, they began to scan the bar area for their prey.

"So we're looking for about four Awoken guys dressed in New Monarchy gear and with the Queen's sigil on a pin." Ash muttered as she fixed her eyes on some Awoken. They wore the right clothes, but had no pins. Disappointed, she stood up. "C'mon, drinks are on me."

Cayde followed Ash over to the bar and leaned onto the mahogany surface to get a better view of the bar's patrons. Nobody was Awoken.

"Something tells me they're already inside. What's this show even about?" Cayde asked, turning his attention back to Ash.

"I believe it's some old Shakespeare play. Trust me, not my first choice. I bet Zavala and Ikora are gutted they can't be here." She chuckled. "Okay so they're not in the bar..."

"Not in the lobby either. Ikora's file said that the Awoken New Monarchy dudes have tickets for the dress circle. Where abouts are we?"

"The box closest to the stage. Right... in everybody's cone of vision..."

They arrived at their seats to the left of the stage, the box giving them a good view of the entire theatre. However, it also meant they were exposed.

"Could we not have gotten some worse seats for this?!" Cayde whispered.

"Nope. But I see our people. Two o'clock."

The Exo followed Ash's directions, and spotted the four New Monarchy Awoken sat in the dress circle, all four of them looking as if they'd rather be anywhere else but there.

"When they move, we move?"

"I guess so. We need their data drives to be in range. If we can get close enough we can activate them. Is there an interval in this?"

"Uhh..." Ash quickly flipped through the digital program she'd downloaded before arriving, and found the running order for the performance. "Yes. But we can't lose sight of these clowns. Sundance, Spark, you two able to lay low and keep your eyes on them?"

"I'd rather do that than watch this." Sundance yawned.

"Aww, I was looking forward to this! I was considering coming without you Ash anyways, even if we weren't doing this. The fact we got in for free is an added bonus!" Spark added.

"Well if Spark wants to watch, I'll keep my eye on them."

Just as Sundance nestled herself into Cayde's coat that he'd laid on the edge of the box, the lights dimmed, and the play began.

Neither Cayde nor Ash were interested in the slightest. Neither of them knew old English, and the very few plot points they could pick up on were confusing.

"I thought this was supposed to be a comedy? I'm not laughing." Cayde whispered.

"It's not a comedy. At least, I don't think Romeo and Juliet is a comedy. Just act like you're enjoying it. I have a feeling we won't be staying after the interval anyways." Ash mumbled in reply, her gaze fixated on the stage.

"Shouldn't we be erasing the data? Y'know, so they can't use it?"

"They'll have copies. What's the point?"

"Ruins their rep, makes them look stupid. Fun, right?"

"I suppose. That means we actually have to steal the physical drive. And that means figuring out who has it. Do you really wanna complicate things?"

"Just being thorough."

After what seemed like several eternities later, the lights came back up for the interval, and as suspected, the Awoken headed straight for the foyer.

"Let's go. Now. Leave your shit, we can come back for it." Ash ordered, and they descended from the box and into the foyer. For a moment, it was as if the Awoken had vanished, but then Ash spotted them at the bar.

"Any ideas?" Cayde asked.

"Grab a drink. I've got an idea. Actually, get seven shots of their strongest vodka."

"And your plan is...?"

"To get steaming drunk? How else am I gonna make it through the rest of that play?"

"True, but that won't help with this."

"It won't, but one drink will. Chat them up, get them talking, wait to see where the drive is, and then we make a go for it. Sound good?"

"Of course! How bad can it be?"

It couldn't have gone worse if they tried. Their faces were well known across the entire city, and when the Awoken saw them, they immediately upped their guard. More of them appeared from amongst the crowds, and the conversation was incredibly awkward.

"Say, have you seen an Exo around here about yay high, blue antennae? She was supposed to bring me some paperwork but I guess not." Cayde bluffed, knowing full well that Genesis was long gone from the theatre.

"Can't say that I have." The tall, muscular Awoken man answered, his voice as deep as the Hellmouth. "Aren't you the Hunter Vanguard? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well, I'm off shift, and my lady here wanted to get out of the Tower for once so here we are!"

"Wouldn't take you and Ashlynn Grace here for theatre lovers."

"Well, you never know unless you try! Gotta say I loved that bit with the fight between that Mercutio dude and Tybalt right before the interval. Really packed a punch." Ash grinned. Cayde looked down at the bar, and noticed four empty shot glasses next to Ash, the smell of vodka lingering on them.  _Oh Traveller, this is gonna get messy,_ he thought.

"Indeed. I won't spoil the ending however, it's quite dramatic. Anyways we should really be going."

"So soon? Aw c'mon! The show ain't even over yet! Won't you have another drink?"

"I think you've had enough already."

"Nonsense. Bet you I've had more than you can have?"

"Oh really? Is that a bet?"

"Yep. Empty your pockets big guy, let me see whatcha got!"

Cayde was confused to begin with, but then he saw the data drive that they needed appear on the bar counter, whilst Ash merely placed a few hundred Glimmer down. A simple sleight of hand could grab it. Ash was merely creating a distraction.

"Whoever drinks the most, gets the other persons pockets. To make it fair, you take these four vodka shots to even out the playing field since I've already had some!"

"Seems fair." The Awoken nodded, downing all four shots in one go. Ash nodded to the bartender, and the Exo poured ten shots for the Awoken, and ten for Ash.

"Ready?" The female Awoken of the group asked, and both competitors nodded. "Go!"

Everybody in the New Monarchy uniforms watched and cheered for their fellow comrade as he downed the shots, but Ash showed no signs of slowing down. As they neared the halfway point, Cayde took his chance, slipped behind the bar counter...

...and grabbed the drive.

He swiftly returned to his spot in the small crowd, and nobody had seemed to notice his brief absence. But then he noticed something about Ash.

She wasn't drunk at all.

And the shots she was drinking weren't vodka.

"I'll be damned..." he mumbled with a pleased look on his face.

"Give up?" Ash slurred. Unless Cayde was mistaken?

"Alright! You win! Take it!" The Awoken cried, sliding his loot over to Ash.

"Hey boss, the drive! It's gone!" The female barked, and everybody began scouring the floor for it, whilst Cayde got Ash to her feet and they quickly headed for the door.

"Nice acting. Fake vodka?" Cayde asked, pretending to hold Ash up as they headed back to their seats as to not arouse suspicion.

"Something like that. Had the bartender pour water into mine and actual vodka into his. He's gonna be completely drunk in about five minutes. Do you think they noticed?" Ash wondered.

"Oh. We noticed." A voice growled from behind. The Hunters span around, only to be greeted by around fifteen Awoken in the same uniforms, but all of them were armed.

"Hey Cayde?"

"Yeah?" Cayde gulped.

"One word. Wanna guess?"

"RUN!"

The chase was on. Straight up the steps to the upper floors of the theatre and into the box that Ash and Cayde had been occupying earlier. Everybody was staring and gasping in shock as the fight began, but then Cayde noticed how close the dress circle and the boxes were.

"ASH! JUMP!" He cried, and without thinking, he dove straight off the edge of the box, slamming himself into the front of the dress circle. Once he'd climbed over, he watched as Ash followed suit, giving her a hand up onto the floor. Without wasting a single moment, they headed for the doors, but more goons appeared from behind them.

"Ash we're gonna have to jump down. Hard. Straight onto the stage. Maybe fire some shots at them?" The Exo panted, throwing more punches at the henchmen flooding the theatre, terrorising the other citizens in their seats.

"You got it. On three. Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

The Hunters cried out in unison as they flung themselves off the dress circle and into the aisles of the stalls, rolling as they landed to break their fall. They darted straight for the stage, with more Awoken on their tails as they began firing shots at the goons.

"Are they just multiplying? How the hell are there more?!" Cayde cried out as they ran through the wings. The only thing separating them from freedom was the fire exit, which was wide open for them to dive through.

"No clue! Let's go!"

Ash and Cayde skidded around the corner once they emerged into the crisp night air, speeding away on foot as the goons tried to keep up. For safe measures, Cayde summoned his Golden Gun, fired off a few warning shots and kept running. He didn't want to know where the shots had actually landed, but the odour of burning wood filled his sense of smell a few seconds later.

"Sparrow! Empty! Three o'clock!" Ash called out, and they headed straight for it. Kicking it to life, Cayde revved up the engine as Ash mounted on the back, firing shots back at the goons as they sped off into the night, and back to the Tower.

"Okay, one things for sure: I NEVER want to do that again." Ash wheezed. "Can't do it. Way too stressful. I thought Venus was bad but that was worse. It looked so easy in that old Golden Age film we watched!"

"This ain't the movies I'm afraid Ash. But that was fun! Did you at least enjoy something outta it? I know I did." Cayde asked, punching in his passcode and unlocking the door to the command hallway.

"Oh? What was that?"

Cayde took hold of Ash's hand with one hand, and caressed her cheek with the other. "The company I had with me."

"Aww, you're sweet, you know that?"

"I try my best for ya, Ash. Now c'mon, I think Big Z will wanna know how this went down."

"Oh I already know." The Titan's voice boomed, startling the Hunters as they turned and saw Zavala standing behind them. "Shots fired, injured Awoken from the group and you set fire to a nearby market stall?"

"Ok that last one was an accident? I was fending them off. Good news is, we got you the whole data drive! Couldn't risk them sharing that information so we bagged the whole thing!"

"Hmm... I must say, I am impressed. But if you damage any more civilian property in wild gunfights, I will throw you off the Tower. Is that understood?"

"You got it Commander!" Ash grinned.

"Good. Dismissed."

As they disappeared out of sight back down the hall, Zavala examined the small hard drive now concealed in his palm. Crossing over into a nearby computer room, he plugged it in and scanned over the evidence.

"I have to admit, they did a thorough job at getting this. Perhaps I misjudged Ashlynn." Zavala said out loud, thinking he was alone. But hiding in the corner, as still as she could stay, was Ikora.

Zavala took a deep breath as he gazed at the mission details on his other screen, with Ash and Cayde's faces in the operatives section. Something swelled within him.

Pride.

"Or perhaps, I misjudged them both entirely." He admitted, and turned off the terminal before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what you get when Ash and Cayde attempt a Bond-style mission! I was watching Casino Royale and the name struck inspiration, so I thought I'd do a sort of silly spy chapter! It's not as funny as I'd like it to be, I sorta didn't have any humour but it's safe to say things did NOT go to plan, especially since they ended up leaping all over the shop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	12. The Truth

Ash didn't think things could get much better than they already had. November had just rolled around, and Guardians were already getting excited for The Dawning next month. As for Ash, she was more focused on other things. Everything was going smoothly with Cayde, and nobody had bothered her since the end-of-the-war party. As far as she was concerned, everything was perfect.

Until a note appeared on her desk one morning, and everything changed for her.

_To AGT,_

_I know about you. You lost your fireteam. Thought they were heroes. Bet you don't know the real story though huh? Who they truly were?_

_Because there's so much more you just don't know. And those closest to you know more than they're letting on._

_-Anonymous_

Ash tried to dismiss it as a harmless prank, but when she mentioned it to Marcus that evening over a drink, his face fell.

"Can I see it?" The Hunter asked her hesitantly, and she slid it over through the sea of glasses on the hardwood table. Marcus read it over, and then read it again, his expression souring before shoving it back into Ash's hand. "Just a prank I'm sure."

"Liar." Ash hissed. "Marcus is there some truth to this? And please don't lie to me."

"...yeah. But... you're best asking robot lover boy here."

"Hey!" Cayde protested, turning his attention over to Ash. "He's right though Ash, there is truth to this. I... I had heard rumours they weren't saints but nobody ever said what they did."

"Not to be rude, Ash, but they're dead now, what's it matter?" Luna queried.

"They were my fireteam. Practically family. The fact there's part of the story I don't know bothers me, and I gotta find out what they were doing. Cayde are the old Hunter barracks in the old Tower still standing?"

"Yeah but-"

Ash had already left before he could finish, and he stood to follow her, but Sam pushed him back down towards his seat, and cleared her throat.

"I'd leave her. She clearly needs time. And... I think I know what she's gonna find."

"Yeah... I'm just not sure this is gonna end well. What did her fireteam do? Do you know, Sam?" Cayde asked.

"Yeah... you'd best grab another drink. It's not pretty."

Ash leapt into her ship and left it hovering outside of the old Hunter barracks as she landed on the broken tiling outside.

"According to this, Finn and Avery's apartment was left untouched after they died. Nobody ever went in or out." Spark noted. "Ash are you sure you want to do this? What if you find something you don't like?"

"I... I'm not sure. But I have no time for that. I need to know. Or else this'll destroy me inside." Ash responded, picking her way through the debris as she reached the end of the hallway on the first floor. After climbing the stairs and treading carefully for a few more minutes, she reached Apartment 2P. The apartment that belonged to her old fireteam.

The door had fallen off, so Ash had no problems getting inside, but the rest of the apartment was a pigsty. Rubble was strewn across the floor and the furniture, but she could still make out Avery's painting hanging on the wall. She never understood why he'd taken up painting, but he did, and he wasn't half bad.

"Whatever they were hiding was clearly in their rooms. They never let me in their rooms when I used to hang out here." Ash mumbled, and she entered the room with the letter F hanging askew off of a nail. It was pretty basic in terms of decor, but one detail stood out to her.

"Is that...?" Ash began.

"Yes. It's a Thorn hand cannon." Spark sighed, scanning it for details of its last use. It's last bullet fired was the day before Finn and Avery died.

"Is it real?"

"The original Thorn is missing. These are replicas that were created by Shadows of Yor... but they do the same thing. So... yes. In a way, it's real."

"What the hell was Finn doing with a real Thorn? And why's there paper everywhere? Finn never did-"

Ash picked one up, and two words jumped out at her immediately. Dredgen Bane. And then she read the rest of the letter.

_Dredgen Sunless,_

_Yourself and the one who refuses to take a name are doing admirable work, but we must do more. I am pleased to know that your remaining fireteam member is unaware of your true alignment with us, however you know the cost if she finds out. That seems to terrify your friend that you work with._

_Do yourselves a favour and head into the Crucible with your Thorns. Wear new armour to disguise yourselves. Use faux names upon entry. We need some more deaths to keep ourselves known. Can't be going soft._

_Yours,_  
_Dredgen Bane_

Spark watched as his Guardian went pale. He couldn't quite believe what he'd read himself. He flew into Avery's empty room, which wasn't filled with letters, but still had a Thorn inside, hidden in a desk drawer. Instead of letters, there was a holodrive. Once Ash was in the room, he hit play, and the screen sprung to life.

"Hey... if you've found this, it means I'm dead. So is Finn, the bastard." Avery began, his messy mud brown hair covering part of his green eyes. "But... I couldn't keep secrets anymore. Especially not from you, Ash. You deserve to know the truth."

"Truth?" Ash whispered to herself.

"See, there's a reason me and Finn didn't keep as close to you as I would've liked... and it's his fault. We... well, Finn got in contact with someone using the Thorn in a Crucible match, and the idea of becoming powerful filled his mind once the man mentioned it to him. Finn didn't really give me much of a choice in joining, I kinda got forced into it."

Avery took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and continued before he reopened them.

"We joined the Shadows of Yor. I could've said no but Finn threatened to kill you before I even had a chance to object. He knew you and I were close pals, closer than he was to you. So I joined, to keep you safe. But as time passed, the Finn we both knew faded away, consumed by a love of the Darkness and a hatred of the Vanguard. He even spoke about how he thought Cayde was no good, I had to shoot him several times. I even went to Cayde with my concerns. At the mention of your name, he seemed to be  _very_ interested. I think that Exo's got eyes for ya Ash!"

Ash smiled weakly at the screen. How fitting that Avery knew before she did, but he wasn't there to see it.

"I... I couldn't live with the lies anymore. All those times we missed your birthday, rez day as Finn called it, and the fact we never spent the Dawning together... Finn deliberately did it so we didn't get too close to ya. But... I couldn't do it. So, I made Finn a deal. On our mission to the moon, we'd sacrifice ourselves to the cause. But in reality, it's a suicide to get rid of the guilt I feel for lying to you Ash. I am so sorry, for all these years. And... I love you. In my own special way. If we meet again, I hope you can forgive me, and in some crazy sense, Finn too."

The video cut to black, and Ash was left in the darkness with Spark. She couldn't feel a thing. She felt numb. And at the same time, she could feel every single emotion coursing through her. Pain, hatred, anger, sadness, all of them mixing into one awful concoction that made her want to scream. But she couldn't let anything out.

"Ash? It's me." A voice called out, and Ash realised it was Cayde. "Can I come in?"

"NO!" Ash snapped. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that they were Shadows of Yor?! You knew! You knew, Cayde, and you didn't even-"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! Shadows of Yor?!"

The confusion in the Exo's voice was genuine, so Ash opened the bedroom door, and let him inside.

"I don't even know what you mean Ash, this is news to me."

"I just watched Avery's last message to me. He said he went to you with concerns."

"Yeah, about how Finn was acting a little crazy, threatening to kill ya and talking crap about me. He didn't say  _anything_ about Shadows of Yor."

Ash fell silent, the salty crystals forming in the corner of her eyes again.

"Care to elaborate? You're saying your old fireteam were actual Dredgens?"

"Y-Yeah. Look in the desk drawer. Avery's Thorn is there. Finn was the only one who adopted the Dredgen name. Avery... did everything to protect me. But.. Finn... was all in..."

"Ash... c'mon, let's go back to my place-"

"No. I need time. Alone. Excuse me."

Ash barged past him and sprinted away before Cayde could even reach the door, and she's even left Spark behind in the room. Cayde picked up the Ghost and started to chase, but after he reached the old courtyard, he lost sight of her. His eyes fell to the now destroyed railing, and the grassy patch in front of it. The last memory he had of that spot was saving Ash from a possible death at the hands of Marshall.

"Where would she go, Spark? Her ship's gone." Cayde sighed, scratching his head.

"Uhm, I don't know. She's never done this before. Ran off without me that is. I'm usually always there. But, if I had to guess, her love of whiskey might come in handy at a time like this." Spark suggested from where he sat in Cayde's palm.

"So you're saying she's in one of the many bars across the city? Guardians, we're all alcoholics. C'mon, let's go."

Cayde, Spark and Sundance split up to cover more ground quickly, but even after hours had passed, they couldn't find her. Sundance wanted to give up, but Cayde wouldn't let her. As 2am approached, Cayde's anxiety for Ash's safety increased, and he began to frantically search every nook and cranny.

Until he reached a small bar in the Southern District, and found a Hunter in mismatched armour slumped over the bar countertop, a half glass of whiskey in hand. Her wavy brown hair was dipped in her drink, and she reeked of alcohol.

"She yours?" The bartender asked in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if she caused any problems." Cayde apologised as he took Ash's hair out of the whiskey.

"Don't be. Seems like she's had a rough night. Didn't cause any problems, just drank and cried, sometimes mumbling how she needed some guy called Cayde and that he didn't love her. Poor gal."

Cayde's heart sank as he listened to the bartender. After giving a small tip for his troubles and for making sure Ash didn't choke on her own spit, Cayde lifted Ash into his arms and began to make his way back to the Tower. He could feel her shivering in his arms, and then something warm hit his chest. And then came the smell.

"Aw jeez Ash, couldn't ya have aimed for the ground?" Cayde chuckled.

"S-Sick... Sorry..."

"Don't apologise Ashie, it's my fault I didn't tell you sooner that Avery had his concerns."

"Cayde.... he- hic!- gonna hate me for this... way too much whiskey..."

"I don't hate ya Ashie, never have, never will. Now c'mon, let's get you back to my place and cleaned up."

Cayde didn't think that his night would consist of carrying a heavily drunk Ash through the city, stopping several times for her to throw up on the sidewalk, and then throwing his armour into the wash to get rid of vomit that smelled of whiskey and pasta.

"I'm awful..." Ash groaned from the couch. "Cayde's gonna dump me hard after this!"

"Hell no, I ain't gonna do that Ash. Not in a thousand lifetimes." Cayde assured her, but she was so out of it she didn't even hear. Instead, she started to gag, and Cayde grabbed the bucket next to her and held her hair back. He wasn't quite sure what sound she was making, but it was definitely a mixture of groaning, crying and screaming. Desperate for help in cleaning Ash up, he called the one person he knew would be awake.

"Ikora... I need your help." He sighed.

"I'm already on my way. I heard the noises from my kitchen." Ikora noted, and five seconds later, a knock came at the door.

"Go away!" Ash cried, stuffing her face into a pillow.

"Ash it's just Ikora!" Cayde assured her, and he opened the door to let the Warlock in. Ikora looked over Cayde's shoulder, and saw the mess that was Ash on the sofa.

"Oh dear. Not even you've been this bad, Cayde. And I thought last year's Vanguard Dawning party was bad." Ikora sighed.

"Yeah. She keeps talking about how I don't love her or something. She's really out of it. Think you can talk to her? Or at least, whilst I get the shower running so we can hose the vomit, whiskey and pasta outta her hair?"

"Of course." Ikora crouched down next to the drunken Hunter whilst Cayde disappeared into the bathroom, moving the hair out of Ash's face so she could see her. "Ash?"

"Hmm? Oh, Ikora! When'd... when'd you get here?" Ash slurred, grasping the edge of the couch for dear life. "My god the room is spinning."

"You're very drunk, my dear. Now what's this about Cayde not loving you? Because that's not true."

"He loves Holliday! And she loves him! It's no secret! They're perrrrfect for each other!"

"Cayde and Amanda? Ash what do you mean?"

Cayde could hear the conversation from the bathroom, and he felt his chest tighten as he looked for the soap. He never used the shower due to being an Exo, so things like shower gel and soap weren't what he considered necessary.

"Ash? What do you mean by that?"

"This morning, Holliday told me that- hic!- she really liked Cayde. Had for years. And then -hic!- I came along and -hic!- ruined it! My fault! All my fault! Just because I love him too! A-And I feel terrible!"

"Oh Ash... I'm sure Holliday didn't mean to be rude or hurt you."

"She did! She hates me!"

"Why don't I call her now?"

"No! She hates me!"

Ikora ignored Ash's pleas and called Amanda, who she knew was asleep but kept her earpiece in at night in case. "Holliday it's Ikora. Could you come to Cayde's apartment for a moment? I... have a problem that requires you."

"Noooo! She's gonna kill meeee!" Ash sobbed.

"Oh my dear gal, is that Ash I can hear?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. I suggest you hurry." Ikora sighed, and within ten minutes, she opened the door for Amanda. "She's on the couch."

"Right." Amanda sighed, and crouched down in front of Ash. "Hey sweetie, mind looking at me?"

"You're gonna kill me!" Ash wheezed.

"Hell nah, I ain't gonna kill ya Ash. That's just wrong."

"Showers ready for- oh hey!" Cayde nodded to Holliday. "Ikora bring you?"

"Yeah. I uh... I think Ash got the wrong idea when I was talkin' to her today." Amanda stood up and crossed over to Cayde.

"So I heard. So is that true?"

"It... it was. For a long time. But then I saw her with you and she made you so happy that I couldn't interfere. She's yours Cayde, I'm not. And sure it hurts a little but I'm over it for the most part. And... I'd rather just be nothing more than friends, if we can stay that way."

"You kidding? Course we can, Amanda! We've always been close friends. And I'm sure Ash feels the same, just at the moment, she's completely outta it."

"I can see that! C'mon, get her to the bathroom, me and Ikora'll clean her up."

Cayde waited until the women had disappeared into the bathroom before beginning to clean up; mopping the floor, cleaning the couch, and then he reached the bucket of vomit. He didn't want to pour it down the drain, it'd stink the whole apartment out. And he couldn't leave it in the room. So he took it to the one place he knew he could leave it.

Outside Zavala's apartment.

Once he'd snuck back inside, Amanda and Ikora had finished cleaning Ash up, slipping her into some spare clothes Cayde had given her. When the wasted Hunter saw Cayde, she broke into a grin as wide as the city walls, and stumbled over into his arms.

"Caaaaaayde!" She giggled. "You smell goooooood."

"And you no longer smell of whiskey and vomit. C'mon, it's late. Off to bed with you!" Cayde chuckled, holding onto Ash to keep her from falling over. He turned to Ikora and Amanda. "Thanks you two, I owe ya one."

"Another one?" Amanda smirked.

"Ramens on me."

"That's what I like to hear. C'mon Ikora, let's go. I'm exhausted."

Once they'd left, Cayde looked at the time and saw it was almost 4am. Something told him he would be asleep at his terminal again in a few hours, but hopefully Ikora would vouch for his absence if he didn't show. Carefully, Cayde guided Ash into the bedroom, unfurled the sheet from underneath the pillows and covered her with the duvet. She didn't protest, but Cayde suspected she was going to do anything at that point.

"Mmm.... toasty." Ash yawned. "C'mere, I'm lonely."

Ash rolled over until she was almost on top of Cayde, her head still spinning as she stopped herself throwing up again.

"C'mon, get some sleep. You'll wake the Ghosts with all your racket." Cayde instructed her, snaking his arms around her waist and holding her against him. Within minutes, Ash was out like a light, with Cayde following shortly after.

Ash was still dead to the world by the time Cayde surfaced a few hours later, but he woke to a message from Zavala. Dread filled inside him, but he opened it nonetheless.

_Cayde,_

_Ikora informed me of last nights events and what information was discovered regarding Ashlynn's old fireteam. Consider yourself relieved for today._

_Zavala_

_P.S. I saw the bucket._

"Heh, he does have a soft spot for me." Cayde mumbled, looking pleased as he turned off the holopad and laid back down onto the pillow. It was only 7:30am, but the birds were chirping outside the window, and despite the chaos of last night, Cayde felt oddly peaceful. Perhaps it was because he had his love asleep next to him, and no responsibilities for the day except spending time with her, but he relished in the feeling.

As he prepared to settle back down, Ash turned over to face him, and her eyes slowly fluttered open as she groaned.

"Hey sleepy." He quietly greeted her, caressing the back of her cheek with his hand.

"Hey..." Ash yawned. "How'd I get here?"

"I carried ya. You remember much from last night?"

"I remember arriving at the bar, throwing up on you, screaming at Amanda and Ikora, and then being showered? Nothing else though. I hope they don't hate me for it."

"Nah, they were okay. They were more concerned about you than anything. News like that don't settle well."

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I just... needed to numb myself."

"Don't apologise sweetheart, not your fault Finn was a lunatic. Besides, you'd had a rough day beforehand as far as I could tell from what you said last night."

Ash's face fell, and she looked as if she wanted to throw up again.

"You need the bucket again?"

"No... no I just... it was stupid of me to react like that over what Holliday said and how she felt. She's known you so long and when she mentioned it to me whilst we were fixing sparrows I felt so bad I thought I was encroaching on her territory by merely just being with you-"

Cayde pressed his mouth against hers, shutting her up mid sentence as she sank into his kiss.

"Oh."

"Ash honey, that was cleared up last night. Yeah, Holliday did feel like that for a while once, but she assured me that we're nothing more than friends now, and that it's gonna stay that way. She never meant to hurt ya or upset ya, promise."

"I... I figured. I guess that's why I screamed at her. I still feel bad."

"Hey, you were drunk, it happens. I wouldn't worry too much. I know you're good at worrying, but I promise ya, she's fine."

"If you say so."

They fell silent for a moment, but Ash still had something bugging her about last night.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I remember one more thing from last night, I kept saying you didn't love me... and I'm sorry about that. You didn't hate me did you?"

"Ash sweetie I could never hate you. You could kill me and I wouldn't be mad. Because everything you do has a reason behind it. And it's usually a good one. Now, you want something to eat?"

"Not right now. I just wanna lie here with you."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Cayde?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ashie."

"Ashie huh? I like that."

"Good. Had that one stewing in the back of my mind for a while. Now c'mon, get closer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while! Ash always thought her fireteam were good guys, but kept their distance for their own reasons. I hope you guys like it! Up next, it's Dawning time! (I know, we're like 2 months early, but it's next in my timeline!)
> 
> (Drunk Ash was very fun to write :P)


	13. 'Tis The Season

November went by in a flash, and before everybody knew it, The Dawning was growing ever closer by the day. Guardians were exchanging gifts with one another as Ash trudged through the courtyard, leaving her bootprints in the fine layer of snow coating the ground on her way to the hangar.

"Did Cayde say what he wanted to talk about?" Ash asked Spark as they descended the metal steps.

"Nope. Just something about The Dawning. No clue what I'm afraid." Spark answered. "Maybe he wants to celebrate with you?"

"That or he's asking if we can go Hive shooting or something. December is one of the only times we don't have a constant threat hanging over our heads. Because even the bad guys celebrate The Dawning apparently."

"Really?"

"Yeah! According to Mithrax, he and Variks get together each year with a few other Fallen and share Ether rations or something. Everybody gets something."

"You miss him?"

"Who, Mithrax? A little. I know he can't come here at risk of being shot on sight, but it'd be nice to see him again. He's been trying to create House Light if I recall correctly. A Fallen House on our side, if you can believe it."

"Not something you'd think of off the bat. But I guess whatever help we can get is good, right? The Cabal are crippled, and I heard the Vex took a beating on Mercury, but the Darkness is still out there."

"That's true. Now can we shut up about the potential doom of our world and focus on The Dawning? I don't like being depressed at this time of year. It's the first year we might actually be celebrating instead of reading a book in my apartment."

As soon as Ash stepped into the Hangar, she noticed the difference immediately. Holliday's workspace was already decorated with lights, banners and some tinsel, and Cayde was already hanging up the fairy lights on the railing. But once he saw Ash, he dropped what he was doing and ran over to sweep her up off her feet.

"Woah! Miss me?" She giggled once she'd been returned to the ground.

"Of course! Always miss ya when you're not around. Two days on Io can't have been fun." Cayde confirmed. "So, ready to decorate the hovel?"

"You bet! What we working with?"

The Exo led her over to a box on his desk, and rummaged through it for the decorations he'd acquired from storage. "Tinsel, lights, some streamers, that sort of thing. It uh, ain't much since most the decorations got lost in the attack but, this is what we could find! The rest went into decorating the Tower. Seen the huge crystal by Ikora? She made that!"

"Really? I'm impressed! So, shall we start decorating?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon covering their workspace in fairy lights, gold and silver streamers and bits of tinsel scattered around the edge of the tables. Once they were done, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Not bad! I especially like that you put tinsel on Colonel's box." Cayde noted, gesturing to the box with a picture of a chicken on the front.

"I keep forgetting you adopted a chicken in the war." Ash smirked. "She gonna be coming up to the Tower for the celebrations then?"

"I'd hope so! The lady who keeps her down at that farm in the city said she'd try to but she's busy this season filling out requests for crops for Dawning feasts. Now, are you ready for your Dawning festivities to begin?"

"Have they not already?"

"Oh the decorating was just the introduction, my dearest Ash. See, Spark told me you've never really celebrated the Dawning, especially since Tweedle Dark and Tweedle Dumb didn't celebrate with ya."

"Did you just call my dead fireteam Dark and Dumb?"

"...yes."

"Fair enough. Carry on."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! So anyways, since you've apparently never engaged in the celebrations and traditions at Dawning time, now is the time to change that! So, close your eyes."

"Oh no. This is gonna go horribly."

"Just do it! Please?"

Reluctantly, Ash closed her eyes with a huff, and then felt a pair of gloved hands cover them in case.

"You trust me?"

"Of course. Lead on!"

She felt herself being guided up some steps, through some snow on the ground and then down some steps again. She'd heard Banshee as they went by, so she could only assume they were heading to Cayde's apartment. After hearing an intricate security system grant access and a door unlock, she was once more guided forwards, and then came to a stop. Cayde's hands left her face.

"Okay, open them!"

Ash had expected many things. Some of those things included maybe a rather large kitchen fire or a mountain of hand cannons piled up on the floor. Maybe, if she was lucky, Cayde would've brought a giant penguin through the door. But it was none of those things.

Instead, Ash was greeted by a well-decorated apartment, and three suitcases sat by the couch. Specifically, they were her suitcases. With her things in.

"My... stuff?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side and squinting her eyes.

"Yep! First rule of The Dawning: nobody should be on their own. So you're gonna stay with me for the week! That's if... that's if you wanna?" Cayde answered. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps Ash didn't want to be surprised with the prospect of staying with Cayde for longer than a day or two, but after her smile spread across her face, he knew the answer.

"You kidding? O-Of course! I'd love nothin' more, babe!"

"Great! If you need letting in at any point and I'm not home just call Sundance and she can unlock the door. I don't have a spare key yet I'm afraid."

"That's ok. So, what's next? It's getting pretty late."

"Oh I don't have anything else planned until Wednesday. I'm stuck in meetings tomorrow. And I have to see about yer present too!"

Ash felt herself go cold. She'd completely forgotten that a huge part of The Dawning was getting presents for your closest friends and family. Cayde was still talking about something, but she'd completely tuned out.

"...so is that okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out for a second. What did you ask?" She apologised, snapping back to reality.

"I was just asking if ya wanted to sleep in my room or the guest bedroom. I mean, you've slept in both but I don't mind either way."

"Oh! Uh, I honestly don't mind Cayde. What would you rather?"

Cayde let out a small chuckle as he looked down at the floor, and then placed his hands on Ash's shoulders. "Sweetheart, I'm asking you what  _you'd_  prefer. Not about what I want."

"Right. Uh, I'll take the guest room for now and just... see what happens? Might change my mind!"

"That's totally okay. So, whaddya wanna do for dinner?"

They settled for ramen, as expected, and once they'd finished their bowls, Cayde disappeared over to the kitchen for a few minutes before returning with two steaming mugs of brown liquid that Ash was unfamiliar with.

"You've never had hot chocolate?! Oh Ash, baby, you've been deprived!" Cayde gasped, squirting whipped cream on top of the liquid, and then sliding the mug towards Ash. "Go on, try it!"

"Will it kill me?" Ash queried, inhaling the vapours of chocolate and marshmallows through her nose. She had to admit, it smelled divine.

"Not at all. Go on!"

With a deep breath, Ash took a gulp of the steaming hot chocolate, and her eyes widened as she felt the sweet taste dance over her tongue in waves. And yet, for some reason, Cayde was laughing.

"What?" She asked, worried she'd done something wrong.

"Nothing! Nothing, you just... you've got a little cream right..."

Cayde reached over with his finger and wiped the cream off of Ash's top lip, taking it and putting it into his own mouth.

"There."

"Thanks. This is good stuff by the way! I like it!"

"I'm glad! Because it's basically all that anybody drinks this time of year. Even Ikora drinks it over tea sometimes."

"Really? I can see why, it's very tasty. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

But Ash couldn't sleep a wink. All she could think of was finding Cayde the perfect present. She owed him so much for everything he'd done for her, but she had no idea how to repay him.  _He spoils you,_ Ash thought to herself. Spark continuously told her that after fifty years of not letting herself be cared for or treated right, she deserved to be spoilt. But she wouldn't listen.

Eventually, at around 7am, Ash gave up trying to sleep, took a quick shower, and then ducked out of the apartment before Cayde had even woken up. She'd left him a note, but she wanted to be gone before he woke so he didn't ask her questions. Ash was determined to get him the best present, even if it killed her. And that meant asking his longest and closest friends what they'd get him.

Starting with Ikora.

"Ash dear, if you're trying to get Cayde a present, you're best asking yourself." Ikora told the Hunter when she asked for ideas.

"But you've known him the longest! I tried Shiro but he just laughed at me over the comms." Ash protested, balling his fists until they turned white.

"I know I've known him longer, but it doesn't mean I know him better. There are some things only you will know about Cayde. Just think hard, and long, and you will come up with an idea eventually."

"Well, what did you get him?"

Ikora smiled at the Hunter's frustration, and hid the box from anyone else's view as she showed Ash the Ace of Spades shot glass inside.

"Oh he'll like that, definitely. One thing he loves is his chartreuse, I'd get him a bottle of that but Amanda already is."

"It's also not personal enough coming from you. A bottle of alcohol from a friend is a common gesture that acknowledges your tastes. But from a romantic partner, it suggests you don't care."

"I care! I care in bucketloads! I've got mountains of care for Cayde!"

"And I'm positive he does for you also. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Ash waited until Zavala was back at his overlook in the courtyard, and she worked up the courage to approach him to ask.

"Ah, Ashlynn! If this is about Dawning gifts for Cayde, don't bother. Ikora already told me you're seeking ideas and that I'm supposed to let you figure it out yourself." Zavala began. "My only advice is to do whatever you think Cayde will like best in the end. Even the smallest gift can have the biggest gesture."

"Damnit. Well, thanks Zavala. I'm struggling on what to get him!" Ash huffed whilst scuffing her shoe against the ground, watching as the sole became even more unattached.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. If it helps, I know what he has gotten you."

"Really? What's he got me? Tell me!"

The Titan turned back around to face the city, and despite many protests from Ash, he didn't waiver. Desperate, Ash headed into the city. Hours passed, but she couldn't find anything.

"What does he need but also want? It's not like people keep lists I can look at." The Hunter mumbled.

"Well, you'll figure it out! Honestly Ash, why don't you make him something? You're talented enough with stuff for that!" Spark suggested.

"You think?"

"I do! C'mon, what would Cayde love?"

"He's been talking about a new knife recently, why don't you forge one for him?"

"That's a great idea! Oh Spark, you're the best!"

So Ash set to work gathering the supplies she needed to craft the knife. Hunks of steel, a solid material for the handle, engraving tools and anything else she could think of. As the sun began to set over the city, Ash began her masterpiece, keeping herself awake with several cups of coffee and tea. She could feel her heart about to break out of her chest, and Spark had to resurrect her once because of how much coffee she'd had.

But it was done. As the sun peeked out from behind the mountains, Ash looked upon her work, and smiled. A custom knife just for Cayde, with the Hunter symbol etched into the blade, and an Ace of Spades symbol in the mahogany handle that she'd coated in fireproof liquids and left to dry.

"He's gonna love it!" Spark confirmed.

"What am I gonna love?" Cayde asked, and Ash sprawled herself over the desk, everything sharp pricking her all at once.

"DON'T LOOK!" She screeched. She forgot for a split second that it was Cayde's apartment she was in, and Cayde's workshop in the apartment, so the chances of him walking in were high.

"Woah! Okay then! Have you been up all night? And... is that blood?"

Ash hid the knife in its box that she'd created, and turned around to look at Cayde. Following his eyes, she found an etching tool stuck in her side.

"Ah. Right." She nodded, pulling the tool out of her side and waiting for Spark to patch it up. "Yes I have been. But you can't look! It's a surprise! Anyways, what can I help ya with?"

"Nothing I just, wondered where you'd gotten to is all. I was about to head out, go look for Dawning presents for the others. Some of the Hunters got me a knife, isn't that..."

Cayde's voice faded as the world went hazy around Ash. She'd spent all night working on a knife for Cayde, and someone had already gotten him one. Everything was numb. She couldn't feel a thing.

"...Ash?"

"I gotta go." She blurted, and pushed past Cayde to get to the front door. Straight into the city, towards the Peregrine District, into the park. Under the tree. Something was etched into the surface of the trunk as she curled up next to two helmets.

_Here lies_   
_Finn Darkwind_   
_&_   
_Avery Park_   
_My Closest Friends_

"Ash... it's okay! We can just... get him something else! Why not something like a new pack of cards?" Spark suggested, trying to comfort his Guardian.

"He's got that." Ash grumbled. "He has everything that I could possibly want to give him but he deserves the world! And I can't afford that! I could barely afford to make that knife!"

"I know. Trust me, you'll be okay. You always end up at the right end of the tunnel, and you'll get there this time too. Now, what's say we take your mind off of this and go get presents for the others? Marcus, Sam, Ari, Luna, Ikora etc?"

"Good call."

Ash spent the entire day gathering up the gifts she'd ordered for all of her friends, wrapping them up neatly and then dropping them at their apartment doors. Some of them lived in the city, others didn't. As she put the final box of wine in front of Sam and Luna's door with their present, it began to rain, and she didn't have a cloak to cover herself with.

"Damnit..." she sighed, trudging through puddle after puddle as the rain soaked her to the bone. Halfway through the park leading to the edge of the Peregrine District, some kids flew by on a 'borrowed' Sparrow, knocking Ash off her feet into the wet mud. Trying desperately not to cry at her bad luck, she got up and ignored the mud now coating her, and she finally made it back to Cayde's apartment.

Only to remember she didn't have a key.

She knew Cayde was going to ask, but how else was she to tell him that she couldn't find him a Dawning present because someone else had used her idea already? With a deep breath, she knocked, and Cayde flung the door open.

"Hey! I was wondering where you'd- woah, what happened?" Cayde asked, ushering her inside and closing the door.

"Some kids hijacked a sparrow. Let's just say it didn't end well." Ash shrugged whilst wiping the mud off her satchel. Despite it hanging on by mere threads, her satchel was still in one piece.

"Well you go get cleaned up, take a shower or something, I'll order us some ramen."

"That sounds wonderful."

Ash immediately felt better as the hot water doused her freezing cold skin, revelling in how good it felt on her aching bones too. After wringing out her hair and drying off, she slipped into a t-shirt, sweatpants, her boot slippers and zip up hoodie, and returned to the living room.

"I got your usual. Miso with udon and chicken!" Cayde proudly announced, slurping on his spicy ramen with pork.

"You remembered!" Ash smiled. She sat down next to the Exo on the couch and began to devour her bowl.

"Why wouldn't I? You're important to me, course I'm gonna remember your ramen order! Now c'mon, what's up? Seems like something's bothering ya."

"Oh, it's nothing, honest."

"Lies. You went awful pale earlier whilst I talked about the Hunters getting me the knife-"

And then it hit him.

"Oh Ashie, is that what you'd gotten me? Hell, I'm so sorry. I've ruined the surprise haven't I?"

Ash nodded, avoiding eye contact. She was still disappointed that she hadn't found him a replacement, but it was better he knew.

But then he did something she didn't expect. He took the knife that the Hunters had given him out of his pouch, and threw it into the wall opposite them, and it stuck out just a hairs length above the screen.

"There. New wall decoration! And I still don't know what yours looks like so it's still a surprise!" Cayde declared. "Is that... that okay?"

"Oh Cayde, you're so stupid, but yes, that... you didn't have to. I could've found you another gift, even though the official day of The Dawning is tomorrow." Ash chuckled. "You sound a little worried yourself though, what's wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing now."

"I don't believe you."

Cayde put his ramen bowl down and wiped his mouth. "It's silly."

"Try me."

"...kay. I just... I guess I get worried about you getting upset because I don't want you sad because of how much y've been through. I'm trying to make ya as happy as I can but I just... can't seem to get it right when it matters."

Ash didn't reply. She stared, speechless, and put her empty bowl down.

"I know, crazy right? Cayde-6, the cockiest guy around, scared of upsetting his girl."

"Cayde..." Ash soothed, wrapping her arms around him and gently running the back of her hand over the side of his face. "It's not crazy. If anything, it makes you more you. And you've always made me happy, because it always matters to me. Every effort you've made to help me enjoy this Dawning is so heartwarming and I love it so much and I love you even more. So don't doubt yourself, okay?"

Cayde smirked, or at least, as much as his face allowed. It was one thing he wasn't fond of being an Exo for, what with the lack of facial expression, but he did his best, and people seemed to register the expression too.

"Okay." He nodded, pulling Ash in closer and snaking his arms around her.

"See? We're both just two hot messes." The Arcstrider chuckled, the roaring fireplace making her sleepy, along with Cayde's warmth.

"Nah. We're both one hot mess, together." Cayde yawned. "C'mon lets go sleep."

For the first time in a long time, Ash didn't feel frightened going to sleep at night. Because somehow, she knew she'd be alright. She hardly needed the pillows on her side of the bed; she slept with her head on Cayde's chest the whole night.

Several hours later, something kept incessantly prodding both Ash and Cayde in the sides, and they rubbed the sleep out their eyes to find Spark and Sundance trying to wake them up.

"Get up sleepyheads! It's Dawning time!" Spark squealed, spinning his back half around and around in excitement.

"C'mon! I wanna open presents! I hope I got a new nest or something from Didi!" Sundance mentioned, ramming herself into Cayde. "Come on! Get up you old lazybones!"

"You two go wait in the living room, we'll be out shortly." Cayde yawned, waving a weak hand at the bedroom door that was cracked open a little. Once the Ghosts had left, he looked down at Ash, who was trying her best not to fall back asleep.

"Hey you." He smiled, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Happy Dawning."

"And to you, hot stuff." Ash croaked. "I'm so tired still but I can't keep those two waiting."

"Tea?"

"You read my mind."

Neither of them had anything to do that day, except for Ikora and Zavala coming over for drinks in the evening, so they took their time getting out of bed. Once Ash had drained the cup of tea Cayde went and made her, they both headed out to the living room and sat down on the couch. The Ghosts had already taken the liberty of transmatting the presents onto the coffee table, with each one wrapped according to colour for that person: red paper for Cayde, blue for Ash, yellow for Spark and gold for Sundance.

"Okay! Who's first?" Cayde asked.

"Ooh! Us! Us!" Spark pleaded, and he moved a large square present towards them both with his body. "We made this for you two!"

"For us? You made this?" Ash queried, raising an eyebrow as she put it between herself and Cayde on the couch.

"We... had help. But the idea was all ours!" Sundance confessed. "Open it!"

The Hunters unwrapped the large present, and were greeted with a large leather bound book inside. When they opened it up, they noticed the title.

_Cayde & Ash's Photos_   
_Memories & Other Things_

"Awww, you guys, are these my Polaroids?" Ash smiled, flipping through the pages with Cayde.

"Yeah! We managed to recover a bunch from your apartment! And your camera too! Although the film is a little burnt." Spark confirmed. "You like it?"

"This is awesome, you two! Nicely done!" Cayde nodded, and then he reached for their presents and unwrapped them for them, since they had no hands. "We thought you two might actually like somewhere to power down at night instead of my scarf."

"NESTS! WE GOT NESTS!" Spark cried, and he flew around so fast he almost slammed into the wall. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's no problem! You guys are just as important to us as we are to you. You deserve the best." Ash told them, squeezing Spark gently in her hand.

After opening their presents from other friends, Cayde and Ash finally got around to theirs. Cayde opened Ash's knife in its box and slid it straight into the sheath on his armour, amazed at the craftsmanship.

"And now, for mine. And I really hope you like this because not only did I have it all made just for you, it also cost a lot." Cayde prayed, and then handed Ash the very large box. It was so big, she couldn't see Cayde behind it. Curious, she tore off the paper, sliced through the tape, and opened it up.

It was a whole new set of armour. It was almost identical to Cayde's, but the red accents he had like his cape and the leg warmers were light blue, her favourite colour. Instead of the Earth patch was a Canadian maple leaf. Ash couldn't stop herself from letting out a squeal.

"Oh Cayde! It's wonderful! You had this made for me?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Yep! Custom designed by yours truly. I knew you needed a new set that was yours instead of the scraps you keep finding on planets so I thought I'd help ya. I had help from Holliday making it."

"I love it. You're the best, you know that?"

"I'm not done yet."

"No? Oh Cayde you haven't gotten me anything else have you? Because honestly this is just-"

She then noticed he was holding something in his hands: a small black box.

"Oh my god wait are you-"

"Close your eyes for me?" Cayde instructed, and reluctantly, Ash did as she was told. Cayde then opened the box and slid it into Ash's hands. When she opened her eyes, she noticed it wasn't a ring.

It was a keycard with her name on it for the apartment.

"C-Cayde?" She stuttered, tears in her eyes as she felt Cayde's hands placed over hers.

"Ashlynn Grace, will ya move in with me?"

Ash couldn't speak. Tears fell, and her mouth was agape.

"Well?" Cayde reiterated.

"A-Are you stupid? Yes!" Ash cried, throwing herself onto him and tackling him to the couch. "I love you so much."

"Aww, I love you too Ashie. Happy are we?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! Oh this is just the best Dawning I've ever had!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played the game of how much Dawning fluff could I put in one chapter.
> 
> I melted myself out of existence.


	14. Home And Away

"Is this really all you have? Two boxes?" Cayde asked. The Dawning had just finished, and in turn, the new year had just begun, which meant that Ash could freely move into Cayde's apartment without being interrupted by any form of festivities.

"I... yes?" Ash queried, confused at Cayde's reaction.

"I just thought you'd have more. Your guns, armour, all of that?"

"Guns and armour are in my vault. The rest are just some clothes and my polaroids I guess."

"Not even books? I swear you had books when I came over. I have a study you can put them in as well!"

"Not many books, Cayde. Anyways, where should I put these boxes?"

"Well, depends where you wanna sleep doesn't it? I'm fine with you taking over the guest bedroom, but you're also welcome to take up residence in my room. Completely up to you."

"I... can't decide. Not now, anyways. I'll decide later, okay?"

Ash wasn't quite sure why she was so hesitant on choosing where to sleep. She'd slept in Cayde's bed several times, she'd even done more than sleep in his bed a few times too. But even after all of that, she didn't know what to choose. Part of her was telling her to take the spare room, since Cayde had already given her enough, and he didn't need her tossing and turning in bed every night.

So, she moved her stuff into the guest bedroom that evening, but left everything in the two boxes and three suitcases left over from the Dawning. But again, just like during the Dawning, she couldn't sleep. Even after several glasses of water and three trips to the bathroom, she couldn't settle down.

And that's when her holopad buzzed. Turning the screen on, Ash noticed it was half past midnight.

_Cayde: That you causing a draft in the hallway? :P x_

_Ash: Yeah. Sorry x_

_C: Don't be. What's up? X_

_A: Can't sleep. Why're you awake, eh? X_

_C: Heard you whipping up a hurricane in the hall. You know you're right across from me right? X_

_A: Yeah, I'm really sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep x_

_C: I'm not sleeping till you're sleeping x_

_A: I'm gonna try and sleep. Night Cayde x_

_C: Night Ashie x_

Despite what she told Cayde, every time she closed her eyes, they sprung back open again, and she couldn't figure it out as to why. A half hour later, she was still awake, and her eyes were sore from being so sleepy. Groggily, she got up, pulled a blanket over herself, and slipped out into the living room to try sleeping on the couch.

"Still can't sleep?" A voice called out quietly, and Ash looked over the back of the couch to find Cayde standing in the hallway.

"Yeah. Go back to bed, it's alright." Ash yawned. "I'm gonna try sleeping on the couch."

Cayde waited in the hall until Ash was settling down on the couch, shivering under the thin blanket she'd brought over from her old apartment. So he scooped her up into his arms, ignored her protests, and took her into his room.

"Cayde honestly I'm fine on the couch-" Ash hissed in retaliation.

"Clearly." Cayde scoffed, laying her down on his bed. "You're freezing and you can't sleep in the guest bedroom. So this room as of right now, is our room."

"Cayde... you don't have to do that."

"I do and I will. Now get under the sheets."

Ash had to admit, the thick duvet with the extra blanket underneath was extremely comfortable, and as much as she didn't want to say it, she could feel herself beginning to drift off. But something was still bugging her.

Sensing her discomfort, Cayde pulled Ash close to him, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. Within seconds, she was out like a light, drifting off to sleep with not a care in the world.

By the time morning came around and Cayde was getting up to head to yet another boring meeting, Ash was still dead to the world, quietly snoring underneath the sheets.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened." Cayde explained to Spark that morning as he drank the usual cup of coffee to keep himself going. "You got any ideas?"

"You'll probably find it was her way of saying 'you've given me enough already so I won't get in your way by sleeping in the same bed as you'. And sure, Ash has slept alone for the past however long, but once you get a taste, it's very hard to go back." Spark deduced. "Can I have some coffee?"

"Spark buddy, you don't have a mouth."

"But I've always wanted some! It looks so good, and if you just pour some on me, it won't short my circuits or whatever powers me!"

"Why would you- you know what, screw it."

Cayde picked up the coffee pot from the kitchen counter, reheated it a little, and poured a few splashes onto Spark's shell. The Ghost then began spinning around with glee, almost like he'd ingested the caffeine immediately.

"There. How's that?"

"You're the best! Oh Ash never pours coffee on me!"

"Probably because it gets everywhere, as demonstrated by the puddle on the counter. So, anyways, you're saying Ash is just being her usual anxious self?"

"Exactly. It was her first night actually living here, she'll settle down eventually. You just gotta treat her like you always do. Make it routine. She loves routines."

"Explains a lot. So, is she awake in there or, do I wait to make her some tea?"

"You've gotta leave in five minutes, right? Make her one quickly, then leave her a message saying it's there. If she wakes up in the next twenty minutes, she'll drink it. If not, she'll reheat it and still drink it."

"So, either way, she's gonna drink it. So that's a yes."

"Exactly."

Cayde set to work brewing what would soon become the usual morning brew; a cup of coffee for him and a cup of tea for Ash. If Cayde didn't have a meeting or some form of Vanguard duty, they'd drink it in bed and then both head down to the hangar. Otherwise, Ash would join him there once she'd woken up.

By the time March swung around, Ash no longer felt like she had to have Cayde's permission to do anything in the apartment, and his room officially became theirs when she put her polaroid photos up on the wall, strung between the fairy lights from her old apartment.

"You're sure this is okay?" Ash asked as she tacked the lights onto the wall.

"Absolutely. This room always needed some sprucing up!" Cayde confirmed, attaching photos between the small twinkling bulbs. "Heh, I remember this photo. It's from that party Marcus threw for Enoch's birthday!"

"Yep! Marcus insisted that the six of us took a photo on my camera. Me, you, him, Luna, Ari and Sam. Still love that photo."

"I 'spose lots of these went into the little album the Ghosts gave us for the Dawning?"

"Better be safe than sorry. But my favourite ones get hung up on the lights. And as you can see, you're in a lot of them. But I always carry my most favourite with me."

"Let me guess, the Nessus one?"

Ash slipped the photo out of her pocket and took another look at it. It was the first photo she'd ever taken with Cayde, on their very first mission. Cayde had held the camera whilst Ash jumped on his back to be in the shot. Even when they barely knew each other, they looked as if they belonged together. Ash had made a copy for Cayde, and he kept it on his desk at all times.

"I'll admit, it's one of my favourites too."

"Oh? What's your favourite?"

Cayde opened up the photo album on the dresser, flipping through the pages until he reached the pages from the New Years Eve Vanguard party. "This one."

Ash looked over his shoulder and saw him pointing at the photo stuck in at the corner. It was a shot from behind of herself and Cayde with the Ghosts, standing on Zavala's overlook as fireworks went up around the Traveller. Cayde's arm was coiled around Ash's waist, and Ash's head was leaning into Cayde.

"This one? That's a good one." Ash agreed. Carefully sliding a knife underneath the photo to remove the glue, she slipped it out of the photo album, and attached it to the lights. "If it's one of your favourites, then it's going on the wall. These are  _our_  favourites now."

"I like that." Cayde nodded. As they stood in silence staring at their handiwork, Cayde's comms piece buzzed, interrupting the moment. "Yello?"

"A pleasure to hear from you, Cayde-6." A growling voice answered, muffled by what sounded like a mask. "I trust you remember our deal?"

Ash looked at Cayde with concern, but he nodded to assure her things were okay. "I remember. I'm a man of my word. I take it they've surfaced?"

"Indeed. I want you to deal with them. Petra Venj wants them in custody. I think we both know how this works."

"I think we do. Gimme a day, I'll be out there once I've gathered a crew."

"Excellent. Consider this a repayment for your debts."

The call ended abruptly before Cayde could say more, and he swiftly turned to Ash, who had a look of concern written across her face.

"I know, I know, that sounded really strange." He began.

"Who was that?" Ash questioned.

"...you wanna know?"

Ash nodded, swallowing the knot in her throat.

"His name's Spider. He runs things out in the Tangled Shore. Let's just say I owe him one."

"Spider's Palace... that Spider?"

"Yes! He's a... a lot more than I let on. But he won't kill me, I promise you that."

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Only for a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

"You're not taking me with you? I heard you talk about gathering a crew."

Cayde paused before he said anything. He wanted nothing more than to bring his favourite person, and undoubtedly most talented Arcstrider, with him. But he knew who he was dealing with. And they'd use her as leverage to get the upper hand if he let them.

"Cayde?"

"If I tell you exactly what's going on, will you stay here?" He pleaded, taking her hands in his, tracing circles on the backs of them with his thumbs.

"Why?"

"Because the folks I'm going to take care of... they're dangerous. And I know that sounds like I'm putting myself in the firing line, but I know these guys. And they're ruthless bastards. I... I'd be putting you right in their line of fire if you came with me. And I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"But-"

"Ash, please don't. These guys... they're called the Scorn Barons. They've been terrorising and pillaging the Reef for months. No clue since when. But they've been at it for a while and I need to stop them."

"Why you? Why not someone else?"

"Because I know them best. I've... I've read Petra's notes, files, everything on them. They're murderers. And someone needs to lock 'em up."

Ash knew there was no sense in fighting Cayde on the matter. He was headstrong, that she knew well. But it didn't stop her trying to convince him otherwise. However, she could see it wasn't working.

"Just a few days?" She asked for reassurance.

"Maybe less. I'll call you though. As often as you want me to. Does that help?"

"A little. Just keep me posted, won't you?"

Cayde slipped his arms around Ash's waist and pulled her in for a long, gentle kiss. "Of course. Now c'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Ash watched Cayde take off for the Reef at the break of dawn the next morning, with only herself, Ikora and Zavala knowing where they were going. He'd asked Petra, Banshee, Hawthorne, a Hunter called Nadiya and someone called Jin to help him, and he dubbed the crew 'Cayde's Six'. Ash thought the name was stupid, but Cayde had sounded incredibly excited about it.

As she settled down to sleep that evening, her holopad began to buzz, and she picked it up off the bedside table to find Cayde calling her on the video feed.

"Hey you! Glad you called!" She smiled, waving at the screen. She looked behind him to see nobody else behind him, but it looked to be like the inside of a Cabal lander. "Is that a Cabal lander?"

"Yep! And I told you I'd call. How's it going back there without my beautiful face?" Cayde asked, settling down into the chair he was occupying at the ship's cockpit.

"Oh it's torture. We've had seven fights, two riots and somebody was murdered in a meeting of the Consensus! Also Hideo passed away from reasons unknown."

"What?! I leave for a few days and all of a sudden-"

"Cayde?"

Cayde looked at Ash's face on the screen, and he could see the laughter she was trying to contain. "Oh you little... you really had me there! I was about to leave and take part!"

"You know I would never leave you out of the fun. But in reality, it's been pretty quiet. I had to sit in your place for meetings today, they are actually torture. The paperwork isn't so bad but who knew a meeting on fixing some city blocks could be so boring!"

"They're subjecting you to meetings?! Petra I need to turn the ship around, they're torturing Ash!"

Ash couldn't hold her laughter back anymore, and burst into a fit of giggles, a grin spreading across her face wider than the Dreadnought.

"Knew you'd appreciate that."

"I sure did. So how's it going out there? Found them yet?"

"We've got a good idea on where to find one of them. And I have an even more solid plan on where to find the rest of the crew."

"Oh? Do tell."

Cayde looked around the room to make sure nobody else was around to hear, and then leaned closer to the camera. "I'm gonna get one of them, calls herself the Trickster, to lead me right to 'em. They're cocky, so they'll wait for me to show up and take me out instead of dumping the tracker I'll plant on her pretty little mug. Petra, as usual, won't trust my plan, so she'll call in her Corsairs as the firefight is going on, and then we get 'em!"

"Another brilliant plan by the legendary Cayde-6! Sounds like you really thought it through."

"Always do with things like this."

"Gotta ask though; did you tell Devrim and Marc you were taking their adopted daughter on a possible suicide mission?"

If Cayde could have, he would've lost all the colour in his face. His eyes widened at the realisation, and Ash's chuckle brought him back to reality.

"You there?"

"Uh, yeah. I may have to go ask Hawthorne if she told Devrim and Marc. Because I definitely did not."

"Make sure you're careful with all of them. You've only got one Guardian besides yourself, you can only afford for yourself and her to take bullets."

"Considering they're all still alive after we stole this lander from the EDZ? I think we'll be alright."

"If you're sure. I still think I should've come with you."

"Ash, trust me, you do not wanna deal with these guys. When another opportunity like this strikes though? You're first on my list."

"Good! I'd hope so too."

Ash turned her head to yawn so Cayde didn't see, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"What time is it over there?" Cayde asked.

"About 10pm. I ate early so I headed to bed about half hour ago." Ash told him, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"I should let ya go sleep. It's only 7pm here."

"You sure? I'm always down to stay awake to talk."

"Nah, you should sleep. Can't have you falling asleep in those meetings tomorrow."

Ash smiled at his joke, but then remembered what she wanted to ask him before he got back. "Hey, I was thinking..."

"Oh no, this sounds dangerous. Ash honey, we can't blow up anymore New Monarchy stations. Zavala is already mad about the last two!"

"No no! It's not that. I was thinking, maybe when you get back, we could go somewhere? Just me and you."

Cayde sat up in his chair, leaning on his hand in intrigue. "I'm listening."

"Maybe somewhere with a beach? I keep hearing ya talking about a beach. We could take Colonel? And I'd bring ramen packets with us. Does... does that sound good?"

Cayde felt his heart swell as he listened to Ash talk, and in that moment as she described what he considered to be his ideal getaway, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Cayde?"

"Yeah! Sorry I zoned out. That... sounds amazing. And I would love nothing more than to spend a few days on a sunny beach with you, the Ghosts and Colonel."

"So?"

"Let's do it. Ain't it a little cold this time of year though?"

"We could go in September. I heard it's lovely in the Maldives that time of year."

"Then we'll go in September. You know, sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have ya."

"Aww, Cayde, you're such a sweet talker."

"Only telling the truth, sweetheart. Now c'mon, get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay. Night Cayde."

"Goodnight Ashie."

As soon as the video feed ended, Petra stepped into the room, watching as Cayde stared into space for a few moments, and then began typing something on his holopad.

"Sounds like you've found yourself quite the match." She told the Exo, a smirk spreading across her face as she got Cayde's attention.

"Yeah, I sure did. She's... she's something else. It's like she actually knows me. Like you know me." Cayde sighed. "I'd do anything for her."

"I can tell. What's her name? You've never mentioned her to me before."

"Well, officially, she's Lady Ashlynn Grace Toriel, one of Saladin's Iron Lords. She hates the Lady part though. But to most, she's Ash or Ashlynn or Ashlynn Grace. To me, she's my Ashie."

Petra was unfamiliar with what she was feeling, but listening to Cayde talk about Ash with such sincerity was making her heart melt.

"...and she's beautiful in every way."

"She sounds it." Petra smiled. "I think me and her would get along quite well."

"Oh you would love her Petra. Maybe I can bring her around and you can meet her. After all, she loves the Reef."

"She does?"

"Remember those corrupt members of Mara's court that wanted her dead?"

"I do. They mysteriously all died. Knives slit their throats."

Cayde winked at Petra, and then everything made sense.

"That was her?! Oh I owe her a lifetime of gratitude. She was so... good. Nobody could even pinpoint a suspect!"

"That's Ash for ya. She's good at whatever she does. Except liking herself."

"Anxious?"

Cayde nodded. "Very. But I do my best to make sure she knows she's appreciated."

"When's the wedding, then? Sounds like you want to marry her already."

"I do. But I'll have to ask her first."

"Well, when you ask her, let me know."

"You'll be one of the first to know. Trust me on this one P.V, nothing is gonna stop me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this out! I wanted one more chapter before we get into Forsaken and I only recently thought of what to write! I really hope you enjoy this one though!


	15. Gone

The months passed, and for Ash, everything seemed to be looking up again. Cayde returned from his Baron hunt exactly when he said he would, with all of the Barons bar one (who had been killed) in custody and another debt cleared.

It was all going swimmingly, but then Cayde went back to the Reef for a few days in September, and everything changed.

"Do you have to go?" Ash asked, hoping she could change his mind. "I just don't have a good feeling about this is all. You stopped the Barons earlier in the year, what else is there?"

"Ash honey, if I could tell you, I would, but Petra swore me to keep this quiet. If this trip goes to plan, I'll tell you when I get back. That fair?" Cayde suggested as he held her hands in his.

Ash nodded. "That's fair. Call me when you get there?"

"As if I'd do anything else!"

Suddenly, Cayde was almost winded by the force of Ash hitting him for a hug, but he welcomed it and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll miss ya, y'know."

"I'll miss you more. Just come back home safe okay?"

"I promise."

Ash looked on as Cayde put his backpack into his ship, the Queen of Hearts, ignited the engine, and with one last wave, took off for the Reef.

"I should go with him." Ash sighed.

"You can't, you know that," Spark responded. "Besides, Shin Malphur wants to see you either today or tomorrow, at your own request may I remind you."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Still can't believe he's Dredgen Vale. I'm... I'm pretty pissed he lied to me if I'm honest."

"As you should be. He's got some explaining to do. Now, shall we go get breakfast? I'll pay."

The nervous feeling kept eating at Ash for the entire day, and even after several hours of sleep, begging for it to go away, she couldn't get rid of it by morning. It had begun to rain by the time she reached command, quickly picking up pace into a small storm.

But after an hour in command with Ikora and Zavala, Ash wished she'd never woken up at all.

A sense of dread and slight heartache washed over her at around 10am, and despite Ikora's attempts to calm her down, Ash insisted something was wrong and that she needed to leave.

And then they got the call.

"This is the Ghost of the Young Wolf..." Ghost began, and he sounded as if he didn't want to be making the call.

"What's wrong?" Zavala asked.

"Reporting one casualty from the riot in the Prison of Elders..."

Ikora's heart began to fall, and she almost stumbled over to the central console. "Name?" She spat out.

"..."

"Ghost?"

"...Cayde-6..."

It hit Ash like a wrecking ball. It was like she'd gone deaf and blind at the same time. Her ears were ringing, her vision was blurred and she didn't have the strength to move from where she was standing. Everything was numb. She couldn't even hear Ikora crying and Zavala punching the wall.

"...bringing his body home now." The Ghost finished, and the call ended. Ikora went to comfort Ash but stopped after she noticed something.

Ash was shaking. Badly.

"Ash?" She croaked, extending a hand to the Hunter, but nothing happened.

Until Ash fell to her knees with a shrill cry of despair, Arc Lightning bolting out of her from every direction, and she shorted out half of the command room with the energy she'd produced.

"Ash dear, speak to me, please," Ikora begged, but all that came out of Ash were sobs. Ikora knelt down next to her and brought the Hunter close for a hug, absorbing her tears into her chest. Zavala, unsure of what to do or to feel, crouched down and joined them.

"You need not say anything." Zavala sighed, choking back tears of his own. Nobody else was strong enough to be reasonable for now, so he took it upon himself. But that didn't stop him from having emotions about the situation. "You may do as you see fit, and know that both Ikora and myself are here for you."

Ash didn't reply, merely kept sobbing. She had lost all her strength, and the will to even speak. It was as if part of her had died along with Cayde. No, not part of her,  _all_  of her.

She still couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She was hoping this was all some bad dream or a practical joke on Cayde's behalf. But despite pinching herself, she was still there, and Cayde was truly gone.

"Would you like us to call your friends?" Ikora suggested, but before Ash could answer, four Guardians charged through the door, crystals in their own eyes as they caught sight of Ash.

"Ikora... tell me it's not true." Sam pleaded, but the Warlock shook her head, and Sam broke down into Luna's chest. Ari stood quietly, sniffing away her tears to try and maintain composure. Marcus however, was angry. He slid onto the floor next to Ash and took over from Zavala in comforting her. The Titan had to go to the Hangar and do the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Get his friend's body.

"Ikora... we should go. He's... he's here." Zavala sighed, and together, the Titan and the Warlock headed to the hangar. Neither of them wanted to go. They too were also hoping that it was some practical joke. But the sight of the Young Wolf carrying a body underneath a sheet showed Ikora that this was no joke.

"Ikora who is that? Under the sheet?" Amanda asked. Ikora didn't reply. "Ikora who is it?!"

Ikora's eyes failed her. They welled up with tears as her gaze went from Amanda to Cayde's empty workspace, and the shipwright burst into tears, wailing and begging for it to be a lie.

Carrying Cayde through the courtyard and into the crypts was the hardest part for Ikora and Zavala. They didn't look at anybody and simply listened to the cries of disbelief and mourning as they passed through. The news had spread like wildfire, even though it had only been an hour, but it was already halfway across the system that Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, had been murdered in cold blood.

Once they reached the crypts, a high profile one had been opened for Cayde. Ikora couldn't bear to look as the frames uncovered his lifeless corpse and then handed her the shroud with the Tower insignia on it in white and gold. Together, with Zavala, they covered their friend and stood in silence for a while.

"He had the worst jokes. Even worse timing." Ikora croaked, breaking the silence. "I wanted to laugh. I really did."

She placed her hands on top of the shroud, praying there was some sign of life underneath, but nothing. "We should've been there..."

The Young Wolf stood silently in the corner, as mute as ever since they left the Black Garden five years ago. "This is not your fault," Ikora assured them. "This... is on the head of Uldren Sov. But if he thinks what he's done is the end, it's not. It's... the beginning. We're going to fight him. Do you hear me? All of us. Every Titan, every Warlock, every Hunter. We will take, the Reef, by storm. And then we will mount the head of that son of a bitch on his precious throne. For our fireteam... for Cayde..."

Zavala wanted to agree. But with the city so weak, he couldn't afford to let an entire fleet of Guardians so large go and start a war with the Reef. And so, risking his friendship with Ikora, he uttered the word that stung in his throat. "No."

"What did you say?!" Ikora spat.

"We are not an army. We are not conquerors." Zavala argued. "We are Guardians. We need to keep our eyes here. On our home. Our people. The Traveler. The Reef was lost the moment it lost its Queen. So if another Sov wants a stretch of lifeless rocks, let him have it."

"This is Cayde, we're talking about. For us to do nothing is... is..."

"Say it."

"Cowardice."

Zavala placed a hand on top of the shroud on Cayde's chest. "I refuse to bury any more friends."

Silence fell over the crypt. Until one voice broke it, and it was a voice they did not expect.

"You won't have to." The Young Wolf told them, balling her fists in anger. "Uldren Sov, is mine."

And she left, heading straight for the Reef to find the murderer of the Hunter Vanguard, leaving Ikora and Zavala to mourn on their own. Once the door closed, the two remaining Vanguards said nothing for a while, merely stood and stared at the body covered on the pedestal. Eventually, Ikora broke the silence despite her anger at Zavala.

"Ash will want to see him. To say her goodbyes." She told Zavala.

"Yes... yes I suppose she will." Zavala agreed. "Ikora please do not think less of me because of my decision-"

"Don't. Not now, Zavala. We have just lost our closest friend, practically family, and you wish to discuss this now? No. We need to support each other, the Guardians, and possibly most importantly, support Ash. The one person she trusted the most and loved is now... gone... the person who saved her from herself. From Marshall. She's... this won't end well."

"She will grieve, for the longest time. She may never stop. The love she holds for Cayde will never dwindle, and it may come to the point where she finds nobody else in her life. A hole has been created in her heart, and it is not one that can ever be filled. Ikora... no matter how hard we try to help her... we aren't Cayde."

"No... you're right. But we can be there for her. I plan to have her stay with me for as long as she needs. Frames are moving some clothes from their apartment into the guest bedroom as we speak. She should not be alone at this time-"

Ikora stopped herself as her hand ran over a strange lump that stuck out from under the sheet. It wasn't part of Cayde, but it was something in his pockets. Curious, Ikora pulled it out from underneath the sheets.

It was a small black box. Inside of it was a silver ring embedded with sapphires and diamonds.

"Oh no..." Ikora choked, blinking back tears. "Zavala you don't think-"

"I don't want to think. Because you and I both know exactly what that ring is for."

"We cannot tell Ash about this. If she finds out Cayde was going to propose... it'll break her."

"I agree. For now, hide the ring. When the time is right, we can consider giving it to her."

"I don't think there's ever going to be a right time..."

Footsteps came from the bottom of the ramp, and the Vanguards turned to find Ash standing at the bottom, her eyes looking as if they'd been dyed red from crying. She was as white as chalk, and Ikora could see her shaking. She also noted how soaked she was from the rain, her hair was a mess and everything was sticking to her.

"Ash..." Ikora sighed, rushing to help the Hunter up the ramp in fear she might collapse. "He's... he's not in a good way. But... if you want... we can lift the shroud so you can say your goodbyes to him."

At first, Ash said nothing. She nodded, and Zavala pulled back the shroud for her. Sobs escaped her, but she couldn't let herself break down yet. Not when she had to say goodbye. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead like she had done so many times before.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She sobbed, tears splashing against the cold metal of Cayde's face. "And I'm so damn lucky to have been yours. A-And I hope, that one day, we'll be together again. No matter how long it takes."

With one last kiss, Ash whispered her last 'I love you' into his face, and then covered him. Ikora then noticed her expression had changed. It was no longer distraught. It was livid.

"Has somebody gone after the bastard who did this to him?" She growled.

"Yes. The Young Wolf is tracking down the Barons and Uldren Sov in the Reef. They're leaving any moment now." Ikora confirmed.

"I-I want Redjacks posted here 24/7. Nobody but us three gets in or out. Nobody touches him. Not without our say so. Got it?"

"I can arrange that. Lord Shaxx will gladly let us use some Redjacks." Zavala confirmed.

"Good. That's... that's all I can think of. God, I can't think of-"

"Ash?" Ikora interrupted. "Slow down, dear. Nobody will fault you for taking the time to collect yourself. Right now, there is nothing to be done. The Young Wolf and Petra Venj are on the hunt. We... myself and Zavala must play politics. But you... you take all the time that you need. And you are coming to stay with me for as long as you need to."

"I... thanks."

Ash went to leave, but Zavala stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Ashlynn... you should know that Cayde thought the world of you. He would've crossed the system and back just for you if you asked." Zavala told her. "He was lucky to have you in his life."

"Thanks, Zavala. It... that means a lot."

And she left. She had no idea where to go or what to do. So many people would want to ask her questions, but she couldn't bear to face them. A memorial service for Cayde would no doubt be happening, and she would be expected to show her face, but she couldn't stand the thought of it. Cayde would've hated a big and fancy celebration of his life. So she reached out to certain individuals; Petra, Amanda, Shiro, Banshee, Hawthorne & Devrim. There would be no public memorial service that she would be attending. A quiet gathering amongst friends. That's what Cayde would've wanted. Within minutes, she had a yes from everybody, and that evening, they all gathered at the ramen shop in the Bazaar, drinks in hand.

"So, who wants to go first?" Amanda sniffed.

"I suppose I should, eh?" Ash sighed, and all eyes fell to her. "I guess besides Hawthorne, I've known him the shortest time. But that doesn't mean a damn thing in this case. He was special. Not just to me, or to you, but to everyone. He... he made his mark on all of us. Taught me things I thought I'd never do. Made me feel things I never even dreamt of feeling again. And... I suppose now he's not here, I can safely admit to you all that yes, we did use an Arc Staff in the bedroom once or twice."

Laughs escaped the mouths of everybody in attendance. Ash wanted to smile, but her heart was still aching horribly. The stars had begun to shine, and that reminded her of one last thing.

"Cayde brought me out to the Bazaar one evening once it was way past midnight. He told me that the view would be worth it, and it was true. But we weren't focused on the city. He directed my attention to the sky. And he turned to me a-and he said 'Ash sweetheart, if you're ever lost, or feeling sad, or you need to find some sort of peace, you just look at these stars and know that when you look at them, it means I'll always be there. Even if I'm far away, I'll be in those stars for ya. You just remember that for me, alright?' And... since they're out here now, I suppose he's still with us in a way."

Silence. More dreadful silence. Ash was hoping someone would've spoke up once she'd finished, but nobody did. It was only after Shiro raised a toast to Cayde that the silence was broken and the stories continued. Whilst everybody else drank, Ash crossed over to Ikora's alcove, watching the city below.

"Quite a view." Petra began, joining Ash at the alcove. "I bet he liked it too."

"Sure did." Ash sighed, draining her glass. "Thought you wouldn't show."

"The Young Wolf is currently clearing up the Barons that escaped the prison. I can't do much more than scour the system for Uldren. I have my scouts, my Corsairs, they will contact me if he's spotted. For now... I wish to pay my respects to my dear friend, and offer my support to his everloving sweetheart here."

"That's sweet, Petra. He always spoke highly of you."

"As did he of you. When he came out to the Reef the previous time, during our initial Baron hunt, he would always talk about how he saw a future for himself, and you were in it. It was nice to hear him so devoted to you. I always thought he was devoted to his loot and doing good, but it turns out you really did cast a spell on him."

"He did the same to me. I was crazy for him the minute we met, but I didn't dare say anything at risk of being killed by the jealous mob. But... good things never last long, eh?"

"They do. Cayde may be gone, but those memories you have with him... they'll stay with you forever."

"Thanks, Petra. You're a good friend."

"I do try. Now, what's say we grab another drink?"

Nothing on earth could dull the pain Ash was feeling at the loss of Cayde. Not the strongest alcohol, or the most powerful painkillers, could numb her agony.

But for that night, perhaps what she needed most, and what she received, was the comfort and support she desperately needed from her friends.

Once everybody had gone, Ash stayed behind, with Ikora quietly waiting in the entryway to the Bazaar so they could both go home. Ash looked up at the stars, took a deep breath, and smiled at them whilst clutching at her maple leaf locket. Cayde was out there somewhere, looking down at her and smiling.

She just hoped she could see that for herself one more time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such bad anxiety before I posted this. I've had it written for about a month and a half now (I write chapters in advance so im like way ahead of what i've posted) and I just kept thinking I wouldn't do this part justice. I will admit that I let a few tears shed writing the scene with Ash in the crypt saying her goodbyes, I was listening to sad music to really help this one. But it's here now, and I hope you liked it. Up next we get to see how Ash copes, what she does next, and who else makes an appearance! Shin Malphur is finally gonna appear, but some other faces will make themselves known if you've read the lore, and seen them in game. I'm actually quite excited for these next chapters, they're good ones and they really help Ash grow and change. But once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for your ongoing support <3
> 
> Note: For those who are here from my Tumblr, I might be taking part in Destcember but I will most likely be posting for the entries that intertwine with this fic. If you have seen the list, these entries will most likely be:
> 
> -A Day Off  
> -Unhealed Wounds  
> -Make War, Not Love  
> -Morally Gray  
> -Holiday Spirit
> 
> Love you guys <3


	16. Isolation

Ash didn't leave Ikora's apartment for weeks. She barely left the guest bedroom that she'd been put up in. If she wasn't making tea for herself, she was curled up under the sheets, holding her maple leaf locket close and sobbing. Ikora would check on her before she left every morning, trying to make conversation each time. Nothing worked. During the day, Ikora had Ash's friends look in on her, but she wouldn't speak to them either. Not even Spark could get through to her.

"I... I haven't ever seen her like this." Spark confessed to Ikora one evening once Ash was asleep for the night. "She won't speak to anyone. Losing Cayde and Sundance... I don't think she can come back from this, Ikora."

"We have to believe that she will. And try to help her in any way that we can. She's reverting back to old habits." Ikora warned the Ghost. "She won't touch any of the food I make. And I've been told I'm a great cook."

"It's just like when she lost Finn and Avery. But this... this is much worse. We all lost someone a few weeks ago, but nobody lost what she lost."

"You both lost two dear friends."

"Sundance helped me see a more fun side to being a Ghost. Helped me see that in the Tower, I didn't have to stay around Ash all the time. A sense of freedom I'd never had before. But... it was because Ash had Cayde. So if something happened to me, I know she would be in safe hands. And now... he's gone. They both are."

"This will take time. Lots of it. The Young Wolf reported in two weeks ago that Uldren was dead, but Ash barely even acknowledged it. I even told her that the Ahamkara that had possessed Uldren to murder Cayde was dead, and she just shrugged."

"All she wants is to hear from Cayde one last time..."

And then it hit him.

"Ikora, The Young Wolf, she found recordings in his secret stash for the Ace of Spades parts, didn't she?"

"Yes. He left caches and last messages for those who he thought would kill him. I have to admit, his message to me was... I can't listen to it without missing him more."

"Did he leave one for Ash?"

"No. He never believed that she would kill him. But, he did record a tape for her according to Sundance. It's in a cache somewhere on Nessus if I recall. The only person who would know is Cayde himself. He had so many caches around the system, nobody really knows where to look. Not even those closest to him know where they all are."

"...can you keep this quiet?"

"Of course."

Spark flew a little closer to Ikora's ear, and began to whisper. "I overheard Cayde giving Ash the location of every cache he had hidden away. Whether or not she chooses to disclose this information is an entirely different matter."

Ikora didn't reply. Instead, she got up off of the couch, and entered Ash's room. The Hunter was still asleep, so Ikora waited. A few hours later, at 11am, she finally surfaced.

"Good morning." Ikora nodded.

"Hmm?" Ash mumbled, turning over and finding the Warlock sat next to her bed. "Oh. Ikora, it's you."

"Tea?"

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds great."

After Ikora had fixed them both a cup of tea, she sat back down in the chair next to the bed, and cleared her throat.

"So..." Ikora began. "I spoke with your Ghost."

"And?" Ash yawned.

"And he told me you know where Cayde's caches are."

"If you want them you're not having them. They're his and he's b-barely been gone for-"

"I don't want them."

Ash stopped herself. "You don't?"

"No. You see, the Young Wolf recovered some on Titan recently to get the parts they required for the Ace of Spades to be repaired."

"The Ace? She got it back?"

"Yes, she retrieved it when she killed Uldren."

"Uldren's dead?"

Ikora hesitated, confused. "You don't remember me saying?"

"You'll have to forgive me Ikora, I haven't been paying attention these last few weeks. I've... been busy."

"I understand. Anyways, we recovered the parts from those caches and he left a final message to those who he believed might kill him. Myself, Shaxx, any Hunter who killed him which was addressed to Marcus, etc. He didn't leave one for you."

"Well I would've never killed him. Couldn't ever do that. Not even in Crucible. Okay, that's a lie, I beat his ass many times in Crucible."

"Yes, well, you see, Spark believes he left you one last message. On Nessus."

Ash drained the rest of her tea swiftly and sat up. "Of course he'd put it there. Site of our first mission and all that. Where abouts?"

"We don't know. Somewhere in the Arcadian Valley. For you it's the case of which one rather than where they are."

"I'd... I'd best go look."

Ash went to get up and change, but Ikora knocked her flat back down.

"What? I thought you wanted me to get out of bed."

"I do, but you're showering before you go anywhere. It smells like something went off in here."

"Gee, thanks Ikora."

After spending several minutes in the shower, and even longer brushing the jungle of knots out of her hair, Ash looked in the mirror to double check she'd gotten all of them. It was as if she was looking at a duplicate of herself, but someone had altered it slightly. Her eyes were still slightly crimson from crying, and her skin was less chalk colored but still pale. And yet, Cayde would've still told her she looked beautiful.

"A work of art." Ash sighed, reminiscing on what he always told her when she got ready in the mornings. She felt strange sliding into the armor Cayde had given her for the Dawning, but quickly shook the feeling. She couldn't let grief take her over again, even though it already had its deathly grasp on her.

After saying goodbye to Ikora, she jumped into her ship in the Hangar and took off for Nessus, not acknowledging anybody else but Spark.

"Okay. According to this list Cayde gave us, which is really weird by the way, there are a few caches he's listed as ones you can open if you want." Spark told her as they trekked through The Tangle. "What's the bet he left one to you at the old scouting post?"

"Where I told him about Avery and Finn... sentimental bastard," Ash smirked. "I guess that's a good start."

They set off for Artifact's Edge, and Ash could still see the melted remains of the bowl Cayde had tried to make tea in over a year ago. Nobody had cleaned it up, and the Vex didn't care. Clambering up the cliffside, Ash hauled herself over the side and onto the marble-like surface.

Sure enough, a cache was waiting for her. It had the Ace of Spades on the lid and an Arcstrider symbol on the left-hand side. Ash knew it was for her. Her fingers lingered under the lip of the lid, and with a deep breath, unlocked the cache, and lifted it open.

Inside were several things Ash did not expect to be left for her to find. For starters, there was a bottle of whiskey from her favorite brand of whiskey distillers. There were also hard drives, labeled with dates on that Ash had no idea what they contained. Also strewn about were handwritten letters, journal entries and pieces of paper with Ash's name on. Pinned to the inside of the lid were copies of Ash's polaroids she took, and the most recent photo was taken with Cayde holding the camera to fit himself and Ash into the photo, and Ash was in her Solstice armor. It was taken a week before he died.

At the bottom, was a digital recorder, and Ash knew this was what she had been looking for. Hesitant, she hovered over the play button, but eventually pushed it down.

"Hey Ashie, it's me." Cayde began, and Ash felt her eyes welling up. "If you're hearing this, I'm probably dead. But I never meant to end up like this, just so you know. If I am dead, it's because this was an accident. Or I was murdered. If I'm not dead and you've found this, chances are I'm with you and will explain everything, of which you can pause this recording and destroy it."

Ash looked over at Spark, who was hovering just above her shoulder as the recording went on, both Ghost and Guardian listening closely.

"If I'm dead, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you. I guess some things can't be helped, but I want you to know that however I went out, my last thoughts were definitely about you. Personally, I think last thoughts are better than last words, but I betcha Shin would disagree."

Chuckling at the joke, Ash continued to listen, her expression souring as she thought of Shin.

"I was hoping we'd have more time together. You'd already moved in by the time I recorded this, but I... I was hoping we'd go further. Hell, I'll say it, I was hoping we'd get hitched. I had it all planned. And I know you're not gonna move past my death, nor do I expect ya to. But... don't let it weigh you down for the rest of your days. I'm not the only one who loves ya, y'know. Ikora, Big Z, Amanda, your pals like Marcus, Sam, all those guys. They love ya almost as much as I do."

As Cayde said that, Ash's holopad began to buzz, having been turned on for the first time in weeks. Several messages from Marcus, Sam, Luna, Ari and Petra. All of them unanswered. As she went to answer them, Cayde heaved a sigh on the recording.

"Ash, I want ya to try something. You're so smart sweetheart, and I know you can do this.I don't wanna be reset, we both know that. Find a way to get me back, Sundance and all. I know you can do it Ash, you're always striving to do what you can for Guardians, guess that's why you fix their sparrows with Holliday and constantly mod your ship. So this... do this for me. Please? I'll owe ya. And I know just what to repay ya with. I love you, with everything I've got, and I'll see ya soon."

The recording came to a halt, and Ash was left in silence with only her thoughts to comfort her. She wasn't quite sure what to do next, or where to start on Cayde's request, but she knew she had to try. It wasn't until Spark broke the silence that her head stopped spinning.

"He really loved you." Spark sighed.

"He still does." Ash sniffed. "I'll find a way. Eventually. It'll take time but... I can find a way. Nothing is more important than getting him back."

"Ash... please remember that if it doesn't work, not to be disappointed in yourself. What matters is that we try."

Ash nodded to her Ghost, lifted her palms for him to sit in, and gently squeezed him. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

"I had a feeling. Now let's go, it's getting cold. I'll transmat this to your ship and then to Ikora's apartment."

Once they'd landed back at the Tower, Amanda noticed Ash immediately, and almost tackled her into a hug.

"Hey girl! Glad to see you up and about! Where'd ya go?" Amanda smiled. Ash could still see the grief in her eyes as she pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, just Nessus. Needed some air and to get away for a few hours." Ash lied.

"Yeah... I think we could all use that. Everybody's been asking about ya, though."

"Not surprising. I crawled into bed and didn't come out until today. Ikora kinda convinced me."

"That Ikora, where would we be without her?"

"Not here. I'd uh, I'd best go see everybody else. I'll see you later, Holliday."

But Ash didn't make it past the courtyard. As she stepped into the concrete space, it was silent. Almost too silent. The sun cast a crimson glow across the sky, and shrouded in shadow by its light, was a man at Zavala's outlook. No, not a man, a Hunter. One Ash was all too familiar with.

"Shin Malphur." She called out, heading towards him closely. "You've been busy."

"Ashlynn Grace Toriel. You've been... grieving." Shin replied, turning to face the fellow Hunter. "My condolences."

"He was our Vanguard. And... well, you know. I guess you got the message I wanted to meet."

"I did. However, I delayed it due to recent events. I knew you'd need time."

"Damn right I did. And now, I have questions for you, Shin. Or should I say Dredgen Vale?"

Shin turned away from her, staring back out at the city below. "It's not what you think."

"Oh? It's not? So my fireteam being Dredgens and you not telling me was just some coincidence?"

"I didn't tell you for many reasons. Your reaction being one of them."

"Clearly. So how long did this go on for?"

"About a year. However, I did not recruit them. I was against it. But Bane and the others leading a darker path convinced me otherwise. I was overruled."

"By your own group of idiots?"

"They're not idiots, Ash. We..." Shin sighed, taking a few steps forward. "We seek a line. It's a thin one, but a line nonetheless. To walk between the Light and the Darkness. Because in order for there to be balance, we need both."

"Are you stupid or something? Did Athene agree to all of this?"

"Athene is dead. Has been for a few months now."

Ash fell silent, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry. She was nice. Guess we both lost someone we love recently."

"Yes, well, perhaps yours wasn't as ironic. Athene was killed by a Thorn bullet."

Ash hissed in discomfort at the revelation, diverting her eyes away from Shin.

"But now you know the truth behind your fireteam. I must mention that Avery was forced, but you knew that. Finn... crossed the line."

"You didn't kill him did you? I've heard about you hunting Dredgens."

"No. Their deaths on the moon were planned by them and them alone. I was unaware of it until news reached the Shadows."

"So what's your plan now? Go back out there, keep hunting more Dredgens who cross that line?"

"Precisely."

"Well, good luck with that. But you can count me out of finding that thin line of yours I'm afraid."

Shin hesitated as Ash began to leave, but he wasn't finished. "I don't expect you to agree, Ash. After all, Cayde's death was something of the Darkness."

Ash stopped dead in her tracks and snapped back around. "How do you mean?"

"Have you examined Sundance? She was killed by a Devourer bullet. A bullet the same as one from a Weapon of Sorrow. Like the Touch of Malice. Like the Thorn."

"So you're saying the Barons were Dredgens or something?"

"No. I'm saying somebody made that bullet for them. And whoever it is, will be meeting the end of my Golden Gun."

"...Cayde asked me to do something in his last message. To bring him back, Ghost and all. Would you like me to do the same for Athene?"

Shin paused, and nodded slowly. "They were killed in similar fashions, Sundance and my beloved Athene. If you are able to cure a Ghost's death, then you will become the most wanted Guardian in the entire system. I won't stop you. And I will simultaneously be grateful if you were to bring Athene back."

Looking at the time, Shin heaved a sigh, and pulled his hood up over his muddy brown hair.

"I must go. But if you are in need of my aid, do not hesitate to call on me. And I hope that one day, you are able to see the line like I do."

"Maybe one day. But right now, I have to do other things. The same goes for you though, Shin. If you need me, I'll be right here."

Shin nodded, took one last look at Ash, and then left the courtyard. For the second time that day, Ash was left in silence with her thoughts.

"So Cayde's death was premeditated." Spark sighed. "What do we do now?"

"For now we... well I don't know anymore, Spark." Ash croaked. "I can't think straight."

"I'm not surprised. Might I suggest going back to Ikora's apartment for some tea? Or perhaps maybe going for a drink with Marcus and Sam?"

"...noodles."

But as Ash was finishing up her usual order of chicken miso soup with ramen noodles, she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind the closed gate next to the shop. Paying for her meal, she slipped around the corner and peered through the grating.

"Cayde's dead, and I need more guns. One step forward, two steps back." The man huffed, fiddling with a green coin in his hand. Without hesitating, Ash drew her hand cannon and slid under the gate.

"Who the hell are you?!" She growled, aiming for his skull. The man raised his hands in defense as he turned around, surprised at the sudden threat.

"Woah! Take it easy, sister!" He insisted, but a smile appeared on his face once he got a good look at Ash. "Well well well, if it ain't Cayde's beau. How's he lookin' six feet under?"

"You want a cap in your skull?"

"You wouldn't dare. Vanguard policy. And from what I hear, you're quite a stickler for rules these days."

Ash didn't waiver, eventually holstering the Better Devils she'd borrowed from Ikora. "What's your game, asshole? I heard you badmouthing Cayde."

The man's face fell, but quickly hardened. "You heard nothin'. Now scram, before I pop a cap into your skull too."

"Considering you're hiding in here, I don't think you'd risk being found out. I bet Ikora and Zavala don't know you're here. Now, I won't ask again, who are you?"

The man chuckled as he scratched his beard. "Call me Drifter. And trust me, Ikora and Zavala know I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while huh? I'll admit, part of me was anxious I couldn't keep this up. But I couldn't let you guys down. Another part of me was wondering how to move forward with this storyline. Destiny's in game story is constantly evolving, and sometimes I struggle to keep up. In my drafts which I'm now retconning, I'm up to Shadowkeep, which is where I will divert from the course and say 'screw timeline!' before throwing myself into a pile of blankets. But fear not! I promise you I'll keep up eventually, but I had so much going on in my life I had to leave this for a little bit. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and I wish you all a happy 2020!


End file.
